Bad Blood
by Grays83718
Summary: After the events of the team being attacked by an unknown creature as well as Queen Bee being killed; the team regroups six months later to once again to stop the Light. But little do they know; the team is about to face something they would never expect. The story has been fixed and updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Laboratory**

 **March 20, 15:00 UTC**

Excella approaches the creature that is in the large capsule. Several men wearing all black S.W.A.T. gear bring in six capsules each containing the Las Plagas humanoid. Each capsule is placed beside a giant plant-like creature.

The same mysterious male figure appears beside Excella. _"I see everything is ready"_ he says.

" _Yes, with the cell sample, along with blood sample from each member of the young heroes; we finally start the first project of_ _uroboros"_ Excella says.

" _Begin now"_ the male figure tells Excella.

Excella starts by opening the metal briefcase which contains six small capsules with blue liquid in them. She places each one inside the small compartment drawer of the humanoid capsule. The creature unleashes to small vine-like tentacles attaches itself to each humanoid, one inside the ear, and the other by the arm.

The creatures slowly transfer the cell sample along with the blood sample and the blue liquid to the six humanoids.

" _In six months; we will have the ultimate project"_ Excella tells the figure.

The figure heads to the videos screen showing Aqualad, Robin, Supeboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis. _"Yes, six perfect clones, each of them with the uroboros inside of them"_ he says.

" _Not only that but the next evolution of the uroboros"_ Excella adds.

" _Uroboros will rise and everyone will fall."_

Six Months Later

 **Metropolis**

 **September 20, 20:10 EDT**

A white limousine pulls up to Lex Corp. The chauffer comes out of the drives seat to open rear door as Excella comes out of it. She is then joined by six more individual that came out of the limousine.

" _This is Lex Corp. Time to meet the man behind this company"_ Excella tells the six individuals. They enter inside the building approaching a male secretary working the front desk. _"Can I help you"_ he asks.

" _I'm here to see Lex Luthor"_ Excella tells him. _"Mr. Luthor doesn't see anyone unless they have an appointment"_ he tells Excella. _"Why of course I have an appointment"_ she looks to one of the six individuals as one of them shoots a trick arrow at the male secretary, trapping him in foam. Excella leads the group to the elevator when three armed security guards stop them. _"You're not going any further. Turn around and leave or we will be force to shoot you."_

" _Oh please"_ Excella waves them off as she looks at the group. One of them extends their arm out as the guard's guns are removed from their hands as someone had performed telekinesis. As the guards are unarmed; another individual that's behind Excella quickly runs up to them punching each one. The other individual look at the arm revealing a computer which is attach to it, showing the schematics to the building.

Lex Luthor is in his office in the top floor. He sees video footage of Excella and her team attacking his security team. _"This is interesting."_ His bodyguard Mercy was about to leave when Luthor stops her. _"No, I want to see what transpires"_ Luthor tells Mercy.

Several of Lex Corp security guards are near the elevator as they wait for the intruders to show up. The elevator stops at the top floor as the door opens. The guards are confused to find that no one is in there. They enter inside when three smoke pellets dropped from the ceiling. The guards are unable to see becomes of the smoke then someone jumps down attacking them. The smoke clears showing the guard are down as a shadow figure approaches Excella as they all head to Luthor's office.

Lex Luthor remains in his seat as hear his guards trying to them but one of them gets thrown to his office causing the doors to open. Excella along with her team enter Luthor's office.

" _Can I help you with something"_ he asks.

" _I understand there's opening"_ Excella responds.

Lex Luthor seemed a bit confused when Excella asked for job. _"Look, if you want a job offer, please call me first or at least call my secretary"_ Luthor tells her.

" _Perhaps I didn't make myself perfectly clear"_ she tells Lex. _"I understand there's an opening to be one with the Light"_ she follows it up with a smile.

" _How do you about the Light"_ Lex becomes shock. _"Who are you"_ he asks.

" _I am Excella Gionne and I was hoping to takeover Queen Bee's spot. Since you know she's dead."_ she tells him.

" _How did know about Queen Bee's death"_ Luthor asks Excella but his expression change because of her laughing. _"You killed Queen Bee didn't you? Why would you do this"_ He asks.

" _That's easy Lex; you need someone who is highly intelligent. Someone who can help you and the Light succeed"_ Excella tells Lex Luthor.

" _Queen Bee was the dictator of Bialya, one of the members of the Light"_ an angry Lex Luthor says.

" _She's nothing. The difference between me and Queen Bee is that I am one of the founders of a company that specializes in bio-terrorist weapons"_ she tells him.

" _Creating chemicals, not that impressive"_ he says. _"My company specializes more than chemicals."_ Excella responds as she shows Lex Luthor the six individuals beside her.

" _Are you telling me your company created them? What else does your company do"_ Luthor asks. Excella laughs in a flirtatious way _"these individuals are the first evolution created from my company"_ she tells Luthor _._

" _This is something I need to discuss with other members of the Light"_ Luthor tells her.

" _Let me prove myself to you and the Light. In exchange, I will lend you the services of my team. You would need them to make the sure the young heroes don't interfere."_ Excella says.

" _If you are willing to lend the Light your operatives, and to replace the late Queen Bee; then the Light will give you the opportunity to prove yourself. Just remember one thing; the Light doesn't tolerate failure. If these operatives you created fail us; you will not be one with the Light"_ Luthor tells Excella.

" _You won't regret it. Come; we are done here"_ Excella orders her team as they leave Luthor's office. She then leaves while Lex Luthor glares at her. _"I hope she doesn't disappoint me"_ said Lex Luthor.

Excella and her team exit the building, heading to the limousine. Her cell phone rings in which she answers. _**"**_ _How did it go_ _ **"**_ a male voice asks.

" _It went well. Lex Luthor is willing to talk to the Light about a position for me"_ she tells him.

" _Excellent, if things go well we will be one with the Light"_ he says over the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Just over three hours ago; Excella visited Lex Corp unannounced to meet Lex Luther about a position to join the Light. The owner of Lex Corp along with Mercy is at a secret room in his building. The room had six video screens which show the other members of the Light.

" _Absolutely not"_ said an angry Vandal Savage.

" _I know how you are all feeling. I was upset myself after Excella revealed she was responsible for the death of Queen Bee"_ Luthor says.

" _She has Queen Bee killed, and now this Excella wants to take her place"_ An angry Black Manta says.

" _How do we know Excella isn't lying"_ Savage asks.

" _She wouldn't break into Lex Corp leading a team of operatives which she claims she created, attack my security guards, and admits of having Queen Bee murdered just to lie to me"_ Luthor tells Savage.

" _He makes a good point. I don't believe she would lie if she has told Luthor about this. Or let alone break into Lex Corp."_ said Ra's al Ghul.

" _Maybe, but it still doesn't change the fact of Excella's involvement with her demise, so she can take Queen Bee's position"_ Vandal Savage still untrustworthy of Excella.

" _The only thing Excella have told me is that she is the founder of a company that creates bio-terrorist weapons"_ said Luthor.

" _Chemicals, what does human cloning have to do with bio-terrorism"_ Black Manta asks.

" _So, the company she owns does human cloning. Sounds like her company are trying to be like Cadmus"_ Ra's said.

" _She didn't tell me anything else about her company or her team she created. But Excella did say she would be willing to lend us her operatives to deal with the young heroes."_ Luthor tells Great One.

" _We don't need help from her"_ Black Manta tells Luthor.

" _Speak for yourself Manta; I'm getting sick and tired of those brats ruining our fun"_ Klarion informs Black Manta.

" _Klarion has a point, the young heroes have interfered for the last time"_ said Vandal Savage.

" _Are you saying you're willing to discuss this"_ Luthor asks. _**"**_ _Yes we are_ _ **"**_ Savage responds.

 **Unknown Laboratory**

 **September 20, 0:01 UTC**

" _I hope the Light doesn't disappoint me"_ said the mysterious figure.

" _Especially with all that effort I went through just to have a meeting with Lex Luthor"_ Excella adds. She looks at video footage of her team in the training room.

" _I have to say; even though these aren't the candidates I wanted, but they are improving"_ the figure says who becomes impress.

" _Combining the brain cell and blood from the young heroes as well as the DNA that created the genomorphs; we created the ultimate evolution of uroboros"_ said Excella.

" _And now we wait for the Light's decision"_ the figure tells Excella.

" _What if they decide not allow me to join the Light"_ she asks.

" _If that does happen; uroboros will rise and everyone will fall"_ he says when suddenly; Excella's cell phone rings. She looks at it to see Lex Luthor's name. _"I'll leave you two alone"_ he says as he leaves.

" _Did I catch you on a bad time"_ Lex asks Excella

" _Why no, actually I was just talking about you"_ Excella responds.

" _The Light has decided to let you join under the condition that you keep your end of the bargain and that is your operatives make sure they keep the heroes from interfering. If all goes well then you will be Queen Bee's replacement"_ Lex Luthor tells her.

" _Thank Lex, I guarantee you won't regret it"_ said Excella.

" _You know as a matter of fact, I might need your operatives for a certain mission. I will let you know. We'll be in touch"_ Luthor tells her as he shuts off the screen on his end. Excella turns around to see the six operatives.

" _It looks like you will see action. It's time to meet your equals"_ Excella says while watching the clones of the young heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Metropolis**

 **September 30, 18:00 EDT**

The group known as Intergang is at the cargo area near the bay of Metropolis. _"When is Luthor getting here? I'm not waiting here forever"_ a frustratedBruno Mannhiem as he paces back and forth. _"No need to become inpatient"_ Excella appears telling Bruno.

" _So, who are you"_ the leader of Intergang asks, looking up and down at her appearance.

" _Please, don't be such a filthy pig"_ Excella waves him off. _"Who you call a filthy pig you ungrateful"_ Bruno asks as he about walk up to Excella when Deathstroke appears. Bruno stops when he sees the mercenary. _"I like to speak with Excella alone"_ Deathstroke tells Bruno. Bruno doesn't say anything as he walks away.

" _Remember our deal"_ Deathstroke tells her. _"You do not need to worry, I have everything under control"_ Excella says.

" _I hope so because if you fail us; you can forget about your position with the Light"_ Deathstroke tells Excella as he walk away. _"Don't remind me"_ she says.

5 Hours earlier

" _For the past six months; the young heroes have been spying on me"_ Lex Luthor tells Excella.

" _They seem fond you Lex"_ said Luthor shows Excella footage of the team on lookout at a nearby building. Luthor then shows two civilians riding motorcycles following him.

" _I can't have them interfering. They have become in Savage's words a nuisance to the Light. I want your six operatives to make sure they don't interfere"_ Luther reminds Excella.

" _Do you want them killed"_ she asks.

" _No, I just need them to be occupied"_ Luthor responds.

" _Of course if my operatives are going to help you; they would need something to draw the team's attention"_ said Excella.

" _I was hoping you were going to say that"_ Luther says. His bodyguard Mercy gives Excella a metal case. She opens it revealing a high-tech RPG.

Present

" _Don't worry Lex; my operatives will take care of the young heroes"_ Excella says while she watches Intergang and Deathstroke by the bay area.

Black limousine travels on the intersection heading east. About three feet away from the limousine; Robin is on his motorcycle following it while the others are taking it to the air flying the Bio-Ship.

" _Tell me that we're finally going to nail Luthor and expose him for the criminal he is"_ Superboy asks.

" _We've been watching him for months. We finally got him"_ Aqualad responds.

" _I hope so. I wonder where he's going"_ the speedster asks.

" _He's going to the meeting at a cargo bay"_ Aqualad responds.

" _I hope Robin is alright"_ Artemis shows her concern of the Boy Wonder.

" _He'll be fine as long as Luthor doesn't spot him"_ Kid Flash tells the female archer.

Lex Luthor is sitting at the back of the limousine notices Mercy look at him through mirror. _"I know Mercy. It seems the young heroes are making their move"_ Luthor tells Mercy. He turns on the laptop to see a mysterious figure on screen.

" _They're heading to your direction. You know what to do"_ Luthor tells the figure.

A shadow figure is on the roof watching the limousine take a turn to exit the highway. Picking up the RPG; the figure targets the motorcycle Robin is riding on. The target is locked on as the figure shoots at the highway.

Bio-Ship follows the limousine but the team sees the explosion coming from the highway. _"Robin"_ they all said at once. They see the explosion realizing that Robin was still on the highway.

" _We got to go see if Robin's okay"_ Artemis tells the team.

" _What about Luthor"_ Superboy asks.

" _Dude, Robin might be hurt"_ Kid Flash responds.

" _M'gann; set her down. We're stopping our pursuit"_ Aqualad tells Miss Martian as she lands the Bio-Ship near the highway.

The team exits the Bio-Ship to see the destroyed motorcycle but sign of Robin. _"I can't believe this"_ as Kid Flash starts to get teary-eyed.

" _Whoever did this is going to pay"_ Superboy clenches his fist in anger.

" _Um guys"_ was Robin who said that.

 _"Robin; where are you"_ Kid Flash asks as he starts to rub his eye.

" _Over here"_ Robin is hanging by the metal railing.

" _Help me up."_ Superboy helps Robin up while the other young heroes checks out the wreckage.

" _Anyone else gets the feeling Luthor knew we were following him"_ Superboy asks.

" _Why am I not surprised"_ Robin responds. The same shadow figure that targeted Robin, now targets the team.

The team sees the incoming missile heading towards them. Miss Martian uses telekinesis to destroy the missile before it could hit them. _"Where did it come from"_ Aqualad asks. Robin takes out his binoculars to see to find the target. He looks at the roof to see someone holding a large weapon. _"There he is on the roof"_ Robin tells the team. They begin their pursuit as the figure drops the RPG and leaves heading down the fire escape. Now on the streets; the team tries to look for their assailant. The figure that tried to kill Robin is leaning against the wall. The team see the figure just standing there as it taunts them. It runs through which the team continues with their pursuit. The figure heads inside a warehouse as Kid Flash sped inside.

" _Alright, where are you"_ Kid Flash shouts as the rest of the team enters. The metal door automatically closes behind the team.

" _Anyone else gets the feeling that this was a setup"_ Superboy asks the team. Suddenly the shadow figure starts to laugh. _"Dude; what so funny"_ he looks at the Boy Wonder.

" _That wasn't me"_ Robin responds. The figure starts to laugh again. _"Step into the light now"_ Artemis shouts drawing her bow and arrow at the shadow figure that is standing there.

The figure steps forward revealing to be Artemis. She wears the same costume as her but in opposite colors. _"What the hell is this"_ the female archer becomes frightened when she sees her counterpart. _"What's the matter? You guys looks you seen a ghost"_ another figure steps forward revealing to be Superboy. He has the same shirt as him but in opposite colors. _"Tell me this is a bad dream"_ the speedster asks.

" _Sorry, banana but this isn't a dream"_ as another figure step forward revealing to be Kid Flash. He wears his costume but in opposite colors as well. The team becomes spook of seeing clones of themselves. Another figure in the shadows starts to laugh again only this time; steps forward revealing to be Robin. His costume is the same as Robin but in opposite colors. _"Man you should see the look on your faces. It's priceless"_ said the clone Boy Wonder.

Another figure slowly descends into the light revealing to be Miss Martian. _"Whoa, whoa, they clone Miss Martian. This can't get any worse"_ Kid Flash says. _"I'm afraid it just did"_ said the last figure steps forward revealing a clone version of Aqualad.

" _You had to open your mouth"_ Artemis tells the speedster. The team is now face to face with their counterparts. _"Okay, who are you guys"_ Robin asks.

" _Let's just say we're related"_ Kid Flash's counterpart responds.

" _But more precisely; we are your betters"_ Artemis' counterpart adds.

" _Betters, betters, you guys are nothing more than bunch of cheap knockoffs"_ Kid Flash shouts at the clones.

" _You're the knockoffs. You're just mad because we're better looking"_ his counterpart shouts.

" _We're exactly the same"_ Robin tells the team of clones.

" _That's your opinion, however there is only one difference between us"_ said the Aqualad clone.

" _And what's that"_ Superboy asks. The Artemis clone draws her bow shooting an arrow to the floor where the team is standing, exploding on sight. The team manages to find cover before taking any damage. Kid Flash takes a peek to see no one is there, but he gets attack from the Kid Flash clone.

Robin sees Kid Flash attacking his clone. _**"Miss M; are we linked"**_ Robin asks telepathically. _ **"Yes"**_ she responds. The other members of the team come out of hiding to fight their doppelgangers.

" _ **They maybe our clones, too bad for them they can't think like us"**_ said Miss Martian.

" _ **That's what you think bitch"**_ said Miss Martian's doppelganger.

" _ **Who said that"**_ Miss Martian asks.

" _ **I did"**_ said the Miss Martian clone as she uses telekinesis to throw a desk at Miss Martian, but she manages to stop it with telekinesis of her own. _**"Wait how did she-hello Megan, she's my clone"**_ said Miss Martian.

" _ **Hello Megan, that show is stupid." "**_ the Martian clone tells Miss Martian. _**"I know you did not just say "Hello Megan" is stupid"**_ an angry Miss Martian says to her counterpart.

" _ **Not as stupid as you colliding with Superboy"**_ her counterpart tells her. Miss Martian looks only to have Superboy to get thrown to her, causing them both to hit the floor.

" _Man I love playing dodge ball"_ said the Superboy clone who wipes his hand together. The original Superboy tries to recover but is met by a metal trash can to the head. _"Ouch, that's got to hurt"_ said the Miss Martian clone.

Artemis shoots a trick arrow at her clone but she quickly avoids it to shoot an arrow of her own. The arrow explodes causing the original Artemis to lose her bow. _"If you're really my clone, drop your bow"_ Artemis gets into a fighting stance. _"You ask for it"_ said the Artemis clone as she drops her bow. Artemis starts fighting her clone. She delivers punch for punch, but her clone blocks each one. She then tries to leg sweep her but again the clone counters.

" _You know if spent more time being trained by your father; maybe you might put up a fight"_ said the Artemis clone. Artemis becomes spook on what her clone said catching her off guard as her doppelganger delivers a roundhouse kick knocking out Artemis.

Aqualad is now face to face with his clone. _"You maybe my clone, but there is one thing you can't do"_ as he creates two water-based swords.

" _You think so"_ said the Aqualad clone that does the same thing.

" _How, how's that possible"_ he asks. _"You should know by now"_ said the Aqualad clone as he charges after the original. The two Aqualads get into a sword fight with the clone getting the best of the original.

" _You shouldn't be fighting against us. If you are cloned, then you and your team can choose your own path. Make your own decisions"_ Aqualad tells his clone. The clone stops his attack, lowering his swords _"you're right I should choose my path"_ the Aqualad clone says. The original Aqualad approaches to his doppelganger when the clone gives him a sinister smile placing his hand on Aqualad's chest giving him lethal electric shock.

" _I've made my decision, and I chose to hurt you"_ The Aqualad clone tells him.

Kid Flash and his clone are having a race around the warehouse. As they both are using super speed; the two speedsters are punching each other as well. _"I believe we are equally matched"_ Kid Flash tells his clone. _"Except you're the one whose about to get hit by a closed fist"_ the clone Kid Flash tells the original. _"What are you talking-"_ Kid Flash asks as he looks only to get hit by a powerful punch from the cloned Superboy. The punch sends the speedster flying to several boxes.

Both Robin have their Eskrima sticks in hand as both are about to fight. The clone Robin smiles as his press a button on his Eskrima sticks which unleash blade turning it into a pair of Scythes. _"Oh you got to be"_ Robin did get to finish as his clone tries to slice him. Robin tries to avoid the doppelganger's attack as he throws his bird-a-rang at him. The clone Robin back flips and throws round discs at him. Robin avoids them as well but the last one hit him on the face, giving him a small cut. Robin tries to regroup but notices he is the only one left. _"It looks like you're the only one left. The only option you have left is surrender"_ said the clone Robin as he approaches to the original.

With nothing to do; Robin puts his hand up of a sign of surrender. His clone starts to laugh at him. _"Wise choice"_ said the Robin clone as he then punches him, knocking Robin out.

At the cargo bay; the black limousine arrives. Mercy and Lex Luthor comes out of it, heads Excella and Deathstroke. _"Luthor; I just received a call from my operative. They defeated the young heroes"_ Excella tells him.

" _Good, make sure they keep them there until we are finished"_ said Lex Luthor. Excella walks away as she calls back her operative. _"Keep the young heroes busy"_ Excella says.

" _Do you want us to kill them"_ the Robin clone asks over the phone.

" _Not yet"_ She tells the Robin clone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Flash slowly opens his eyes to see he is in a warehouse. _"Aw man what a dream. I dreamt that I was facing someone that looked like me but evil."_

" _It wasn't a dream you dumbass"_ said E. Kid Flash. The speedster looks to see his is tied up with an inhibitor collar around his neck. He also sees the others in the same way as well except for Artemis and Robin, they are both handcuffed. _"So, this was a setup"_ Kid Flash says.

" _And I thought Batman was the detective"_ said E. Robin.

" _Are you implying that I'm stupid"_ Kid Flash asks. _"No, he's implying that you are highly intelligent"_ E. Artemis responds sarcastically.

" _Are you working for Luthor"_ Robin asks the doppelgangers. _"Why do you assume we work for Luthor"_ E. Superboy responds with a question.

" _You almost had Robin killed, you lured us into a warehouse"_ Artemis tells the team of their evil counterparts.

" _Well, well if it isn't curious archery girl. Don't you have all the answers? Well you are right we did all that just to get your attention"_ E. Artemis gets into the face of the original.

" _I have to admit, you caught us by surprise"_ Aqualad tells the team of clones.

" _Of course you were surprised. You didn't see it coming"_ said E. Aqualad. E. Robin gets an incoming call from his arm computer. He looks at it to see Excella's name pop-up _"guys; incoming call"_ E. Robin tells his team.

" _Could you excuse us"_ E. Aqualad tells the captured team as they leave.

" _Anyone else thinks our clones are talking to Luthor"_ Kid Flash asks the team.

" _If that's the case, why leave"_ Artemis responds.

" _Wish I could hear them"_ said Superboy.

" _Thanks to the inhibitor collars, you can't use your super hearing and Miss M can't read their minds"_ Robin tells both Superboy and Miss Martian.

" _If those cheap knockoffs have minds"_ said the speedster.

" _Well my evil twin from some reason can mind link. She even blocked it too"_ Miss Martian tells Kid Flash.

" _I'll say it again, cheap knockoffs"_ Kid Flash says.

" _You know I would be careful of what you say"_ E. Superboy tells Kid Flash approaching him.

" _Um how did know-oh right, you have super hearing."_ Kid Flash says while the others just rolled their eyes.

" _I'm getting sick and tired of you calling us cheap knockoffs"_ as E. Superboy starts to poke Kid Flash on the chest in which changes the color of his suit.

" _Hey guys; check this out"_ E. Superboy says as he does it again which changes back to his regular colors. The doppelgangers heads back to the captured team after E. Superboy calls them. _"What's so important"_ E. Robin asks. _"This"_ E. Superboy says as he pokes Kid Flash on the chest in which changes color.

" _What the hell is that"_ E. Artemis asks. _"Um, it's called stealth-tech. I thought you knockoffs would know what this"_ Kid Flash tells them.

" _Will you quit calling us knockoffs"_ E. Robin tells Kid Flash. _"Say that again and I'm going to brain blast your banana wearing ass"_ E. Martian's eyes turn green.

" _You were created, so yeah, you're a bunch of cheap knockoffs"_ Artemis tells the team of clones.

" _We're the cheap knockoffs, but you were defeated by a team of cheap knockoffs"_ E. Kid Flash tells the team.

" _You know since we're tied up and nowhere to go; how about telling us what you're going to do"_ Robin asks.

" _Let's just say, you're going to be here until business is complete"_ E. Aqualad responds.

" _So you guys are working for Luthor"_ Superboy says to the clones.

" _You guys are obsessed with Luthor aren't you"_ E. Superboy asks the team.

" _Care to tell us why you're after Luthor. You might as well just tell us because you know I'll find out"_ E. Miss Martian asks.

" _We we're following him to a cargo bay until you stopped us"_ Robin tells the team of clones.

" _Yeah I know I take credit for that"_ said E. Robin followed by him laughing.

" _God that's so annoying"_ said Kid Flash while Robin secretly takes out a small lock pick from his gloves.

" _Alright since we told you"_ said Kid Flash. _"How about telling us who you're working for"_ Aqualad asks.

" _Yeah, we're not telling you"_ E. Artemis responds. _"Why are we not surprised"_ Kid Flash asks.

" _Even as clones; they don't keep their word"_ Miss Martian adds. _"But they act like us except they are more evil"_ said Kid Flash

" _Are you jealous banana"_ E. Kid Flash asks the original while eating a granola bar.

" _Hey, I was going to eat that"_ said the upset speedster witnessing his doppelganger eating it. _"That taste good, got any more"_ E. Kid Flash asks.

" _I can't believe he ate my granola bar"_ said an upset Kid Flash.

" _What do you expect? He's a clone version of you"_ Artemis tells the speedster.

" _Thanks for reminding me"_ Kid Flash says sarcastically. _"Don't get sarcastic just because you both have the same eating habit"_ Artemis tells Kid Flash.

" _What's wrong with you two"_ E. Kid Flash asks the two heroes arguing. _"Are you guys are dating"_ E. Artemis asks them both.

" _N, no"_ both Artemis and Kid Flash tells their doppelgangers. _"Are you sure"_ E. Artemis asks again.

" _Trust us we are not dating"_ the speedster responds. _"You know what; I don't really care if you guys are or not"_ said E. Kid Flash.

" _Oh good because-um what are you doing"_ Kid Flash asks when he sees E. Artemis drawing her bow and arrow at Artemis.

" _We're done having this chitchat with you, so we're going to kill you"_ E. Robin responds.

" _Actually, you're not going to do anything"_ Robin tells his counterpart.

" _Why is that"_ E. Robin asks. _"This"_ Robin breaks free from the cuffs which then he throws a hidden bird-a-rang in his glove. The bird-a-rang hits the floor causing it to explode. The doppelgangers find cover but the remote for the collars is left on the floor. Robin grabs the remote, shutting off the inhibitor collars. The other members of the team break free and are now at a standoff with their counterparts who they recover as well.

" _You want to go again, fine by us. We can use the exercise"_ E. Superboy cracks his knuckles. The evil Kryptonian clone was about to attack when E. Aqualad stops him with his water-based sword. _"As much as we would want to defeat you…again, but we need to get going"_ E. Aqualad tells the originals.

" _You're not going anywhere until we get answers"_ Robin tells the clones. _"The only thing you need to know is that you failed your mission"_ E. Artemis gives an evil smirk.

" _By now Lex Luthor is most likely back at his office"_ E. Kid Flash adds.

" _You were just making sure we don't interfere"_ said Robin. The evil version of Robin laughs at what the original said. _"We had no intentions to kill"_ E. Robin tells the team of originals.

" _But we will"_ E. Aqualad tells the team. _"And until then here's something to remember us"_ E. Robin throws a grenade to the floor. It hits the floor releasing a bright light causing the team to be temporally blind. The light disappears as the team rubs their eyes, but once opened; the doppelgangers are gone.

" _How are we going to explain this to Batman"_ Kid Flash asks the team. _"I can't believe this happened. We better get out of here"_ said a disappointed Robin. The team leaves the warehouse heading back to the Bio-Ship realize that they lost their chance on stopping Lex Luthor.

 **Unknown Laboratory**

 **September 30, 23:40 UTC**

" _You have done very well"_ Excella tells the operatives. _"I can't believe we defeated them"_ said a proud E. Kid Flash.

" _Wasn't there any doubt"_ E. Robin adds who gives the evil speedster a high five. _"I really wanted to kill them"_ E. Superboy becomes frustrated.

" _Don't worry, in due time you will do just that"_ Excella places her hand on E. Superboy's shoulder.

Excella's cell phone rings which shows Vandal Savage's name. _"So, Vandal Savage I presume"_ Excella answers.

" _Excella Gionne, the Light is impressed by your operatives keeping the team from interfering. We would like have them in the near future to make sure the young heroes don't meddle in the Light's business. The Light would also like to a have meeting with you to discuss your future."_ said a very satisfied Vandal Savage over the phone.

" _When and where?"_ Excella asks Savage. _"Tomorrow at Western Mongolia, oh and more thing I would like to see your operatives in person as well."_ Savage responds as he hangs up the phone on his end.

" _Vandal Savage, you're not like any man I've seen before"_ Excella says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bat Cave**

 **October 1, 0:00 EDT**

Just four hours ago; the team was sent on a mission to stop Lex Luthor, but it didn't go well when the team was ambushed by a group of operatives hired by Luthor. His plan was to keep the team from interfering which he did successfully. After the failed mission; Aqualad inform Batman of what happened. The Dark Knight was puzzled by what the leader of the team said.

He could not believe it when Aqualad told him. He told Batman that his team was ambushed by clone versions of the team. Aqualad also told Batman that the clone not only can talk and think like them, but they have the same abilities.

He sits by the computer looking at the medical history from six months ago at Bialya when the team encountered a creature that attacked them. _"It isn't a surprise you're still up Master Bruce"_ Alfred says as he approaches Batman who is unmasked but still wearing his costume.

" _Six months ago; the team went to Bialya to stop Queen Bee. The team had found her base hoping to stop the dictator, but when got there; they found that all of the soldiers were dead including Psimon and Queen Bee. The team then encountered the creature that was responsible for her demise. They didn't get a close look it, only the tentacles that attacked them"_ Bruce explains.

Bruce then shows the injury of that the team suffered. _"The mark that each team member had in their right arm, showed a small dot indicated that a needle was injected into their skin"_ He tells Alfred.

" _Meaning something was injected inside to them"_ Alfred asks. _"No, as it something was taking blood from the team. The team had also suffered a severe migraine which lasted for a week prior to their unexpected attack"_ Bruce responds.

" _How can the Light managed to make clones of the team"_ Alfred asks. _"I don't think it was the Light that created the clones"_ he responds.

Seven Days Later

 **Western Mongolia**

 **October 8, 12:30 ICT**

Excella walks at a secret hallway until she reaches the end of the location. She sees that no one is here except for seven video screens. _"I came all this way and no one is here. Is this some kind of a joke"_ said an upset Excella.

" _It is no joke"_ said a man in dark voice. _"Who said that"_ she asks. _"I did"_ said Vandal Savage as he approaches to the main room along with Black Manta, Sportsmaster, and Deathstroke. She is now face to face with members of Light. _"Finally, I see you in person Vandal Savage"_ Excella says.

" _Forgive me if still show hatred over you. You know since you were responsible for Queen Bee's murder"_ Savage tells her in an angry tone. _"You're still upset over the loss of Queen Bee"_ Excella asks the immortal one.

" _You have to forgive Savage. After all, it's hard to get over the fact that you had her killed"_ said Ra's al Ghul who appears on screen along with Lex Luthor, The Brain, and Klarion.

" _Hmm still holding a grudge"_ Excella tells the Light. _"It's just a reminder"_ Luthor says.

" _And despite the fact what you have done, we were impressed on how your operatives successfully prevented the young heroes from interfering"_ Savage tells Excella.

" _Speaking of your operatives, where are they"_ Deathstroke asks. _"Savage told you to bring them"_ Sportsmaster says. Excella steps aside as Light's enforcer notices six shadowed figures behind her.

" _These must be the operatives that I've heard so much about"_ said Vandal Savage.

" _Is there a reason why your operatives are remaining in the shadows"_ Manta asks.

" _They must be freaks"_ as Deathstroke takes a guess of the operatives hiding in the dark. _"What a joke"_ Sportsmaster say. As both Deathstroke and Sportsmaster laugh at Excella's operatives; one of them shoots an arrow between the two enforcers. In which causes the two to stop laughing. Sportsmaster picks up the arrow, looking at which his eyes begin to open wide. _"This, this is Artemis' arrow."_

" _Well no duh…dad"_ said a female voice as she forward revealing herself. _"Artemis"_ is the only Sportsmaster could say. Another figure behind Excella starts to laugh as Robin emerges from the shadows. _"What's Robin doing here"_ Deathstroke asks.

" _Robin; along with Artemis are my operatives"_ Excella tells the mercenary. _"What about the other four"_ Manta asks. Excella looks back as Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad emerge from the shadows. _"These are your operatives"_ Savage asks. _"Yes they are"_ she responds.

" _What did you do to Artemis"_ an angry Sportsmaster says, getting in her face. _"I didn't do anything to her"_ Excella put her hand at his face. She then raises her eyebrow at what Sportsmaster asked her.

" _Why are you so concern about Artemis"_ Excella asks.

" _Artemis is Sportstmaster's daughter"_ Ra's tells her.

" _How cute your daughter is a hero? That must really hurt; that Artemis decides to fight crime instead of being a criminal like her father"_ Excella says laughing at Sportsmaster.

" _You better start explaining yourself"_ as Sportsmaster glares at her in anger. She steps forward looking at all members of the Light.

" _Very well, I am the regional director of a pharmaceutical company known as TRICELL that specializes in medicine"_ Excella explains.

" _You do more than medicine don't you"_ Black Manta asks.

" _You are absolutely right. The company specializes in creating Bio Organic Weapons. The only problem, they could not be controlled. That's when I've heard of Cadmus"_ Excella tells Manta.

" _What does Cadmus have to do with your company"_ Luthor asks.

" _Your facility_ _has developed experiments called_ _genomorphs_ _"_ Excella responds. _"How did you know about the genomorphs"_ Vandal Savage asks.

" _Well I do know that you created two Superman clones using DNA from a Kryptonian and a human"_ Excella tells Savage as she looks at Lex Luthor.

" _That mysterious creature that attacked Queen Bee and the team, your company created it"_ Luthor asks. _"You are correct"_ she responds.

" _But you said your creations could not be controlled. How did you control the creature"_ Ra's asks. Excella just smiles at Ra's al Ghul asked her.

" _You were at Cadmus weren't you"_ Luthor asks.

" _I pretended to work there as a scientist, working side by side with Dr. Spencer, teaching me about genomorphs. On how the creatures they created can communicate telepathically. So I secretly took samples of the genomorphs and used it on the Bio Organic Weapons"_ Excella tells Luthor.

" _So that's how the creature obeyed you. I have to say, I'm impressed."_ said Savage who then smiles.

" _Even though you posed as scientist just to steal information about the genormorphs, I won't hold a grudge about what you did"_ Luthor adds.

" _The genormorphs is what I need for Bio Organic Weapons"_ Excella tells Luthor. _"What about these operatives beside you"_ Manta asks.

" _The operatives you see before you are clones of the young heroes who have been interfering"_ she responds.

" _I just got one question; how did the clone Artemis knew who I was"_ Sportsmaster asks.

" _The creature that attacked the young heroes took not only their DNA from them but a portion of the brain cell as well"_ Excella tells Sportsmaster.

" _Amazing that the creature was able acquire their memories"_ said Ra's al Ghul

" _These clones are the ultimate evolution of Bio Organic Weapons"_ Excella tells the Light. _"Human cloning; interesting"_ Luthor says to Excella.

" _It's similar to your two Superman clones"_ Ecxella says.

" _Project Match was a project to attempt to clone Superman. However, Match was a complete failure"_ Lex tells her.

" _There there was Project Kr, a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor"_ Excella says.

" _Thanks to Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash along with Superboy; Project Kr had to be shut down after being exposed"_ Luthor tells her with a strict look.

" _Well don't worry, my operatives will make sure they don't interfere"_ she tells Luthor.

" _Then it is official, we have all agreed for you to be the replacement of the late Queen Bee. Excella Gionne; you are one with the Light"_ Savage tells her.

Sportsmaster approaches to the Artemis clone _"you know I got to say; I really wanted Artemis to join the family ties"_ He says to her.

" _The difference between me and the phony; is that I respect your legacy"_ E. Artemis tells her father.

" _Does that mean we're also one with the Light"_ E. Kid Flash asks the other members of the Light.

" _What kind of question is that? If Excella is one with the Light then so are we"_ E. Robin tells E. Kid Flash.

" _I got a question; when are we going to hurt those goody two shoe heroes"_ E. Superboy asks while cracking his knuckles. _"I due time my boy"_ Luthor tells Superboy's evil counterpart.

" _Since now we are all here; the Light can begin"_ Vandal Savage says as he looks to all the other members including Excella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star City**

 **October 15, 17:00 EST**

" _This is Cat Grant reporting live at the_ _Royal Memorial Hospital_ _waiting for the arrival of the CEO of TRICELL Pharmaceutical Incorporated. And It looks a white limousine has pulled up in front of the hospital and yes ladies and gentlemen here she is Excella Gionne."_

From a safe distance far from the hospital; Red Arrow is observing through binoculars. As he sees Excella is being greeted by Thomas Bolt the mayor of Star City. _"So, that's Excella Gionne I've heard so much about"_ the archer says.

" _Red; what's your position"_ Aqualad asks Red Arrow through the earpiece. _"So far nothing yet, I'm not too surprised why the Shadow want her dead"_ Red Arrow tells Aqualad. Red continues to observe as he see Excella approaching the podium when he sees a familiar face.

" _Speaking of Shadows, it looks like I see one of them."_ Red Arrow looks at the woman through the binoculars and realizes that its Cheshire equipped with a RPG.

The archer draws his bow and arrow aiming at the female assassin. Cheshire uses the RPG's as she targets Excella. _"So young, too bad she has to die"_ Cheshire says as she about to shoot Excella; the arrow hits the RPG causing the rocket to hit a nearby car causing it to explode. Everyone finds cover as Star City police sees Cheshire.

" _Stop right there"_ the police officer shoutsas several other officers draws their guns at the female assassin. Cheshire stops as she puts her hands up. _"Fine you got me"_ Cheshire says while secretly taking out a small remote. She presses the button in which several bombs underneath the police cruisers activate. The cars explode causing people to run in panic. One of the exploded cars is about to collide with Excella when someone mysteriously moves it away.

Cheshire takes the chance to retreat as Red Arrow sees her proceeds to follow. _"Are you alright"_ the mayor asks Excella who helps her up. She sees what transpired and smiles while the police help the civilians. Cheshire heads through the alleyway she jumps up to the fire escape heading up the roof. On top of the roof; she's notices a bus coming to her direction. Cheshire is about to jump when an arrow hits the ledge of the roof causing her to stop.

" _Well, well I was hoping you would show up"_ said Cheshire as she turns around to see Red Arrow. _"You're not going anywhere Cheshire"_ the crimson archer approaches to the female assassin. An arrow hits the floor between Red and Cheshire. Confused by this; Cheshire throw a couple of pellets causing it to explode. Red Arrow gets hits by the impact lands hard on the floor. The crimson archer gets rubbing his head only see Cheshire has escape. He sees the arrow, picks it up as Red Arrow stares at it in anger.

In the Mayor's Office; Excella enters with an angry look on her face. _"This is the fourth time this happened"_ said an angry Excella. _"I understand how upset you are, but I had no idea about this"_ Thomas says trying to calm her down.

" _Upset is not the word I'm looking for. I didn't come here just to be a target"_ she tells the mayor of Star City.

" _That is why you are going to be protected"_ Thomas tells Excella. _"By who the police"_ she asks.

" _By me"_ Red Arrow enters the office. _"You're going to protect me? You're kidding right"_ Excella asks the archer.

" _The League of Shadow isn't a joke"_ said Robin who enters the room along with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis.

" _What are you guys doing here? I told Aqualad I don't need help"_ Red Arrow says the team while looking at Artemis.

" _Would you give it rest"_ Artemis tells Red Arrow as they're face to face.

" _Whether you like it or not, we're here to help. This isn't the first time Excella has been a target by the Shadows. Just a couple days ago; she was at Gotham providing medicine for the Gotham City General Hospital."_ Robin says as he gets in between the two archers.

" _The minute she exits the limousine; the League of Shadow tried to kill her"_ Artemis adds.

" _Batman and I prevented that"_ Robin tells Red Arrow. _"Wait a minute, how did you know Excella would be here"_ Red Arrow asks the team.

" _Batman informed us during briefing. He mentions how Excella has been tailed by the Shadows. It started in Metropolis, New York, Gotham and now Star City"_ Robin responds.

" _I didn't think Excella would be that important"_ said Red Arrow.

" _She is"_ Artemis tells Red Arrow.

Cheshire arrives to the Star City docks to regroup. _"You always find a way to disappoint me Little Girl"_ said Sportsmaster who appears crossing his arm over his chest.

" _What the hell are you doing here"_ Cheshire viciously glares at her father.

" _I came to see if you killed Excella"_ he responds.

" _I don't need to tell you anything"_ she says.

" _I'm guessing you didn't kill her. I would've done a better job than you"_ said a man who is hidden in the shadow.

" _That voice sounds familiar"_ as Cheshire stares at the shadowed figure. He steps forward revealing to a man wearing light grayish furry costume with a matching mask. _"Silver Monkey; what's he doing here"_ she asks her dad.

" _I'm here to make sure you do your job"_ Silver Monkey tells Cheshire. _"I don't need help, especially from you two"_ she tells both her dad and Silver Monkey.

" _Too bad Little Girl, because the brats are right now protecting Excella"_ said Sportsmaster. _"How do know that"_ she asks.

" _Let's just say I have a very inside source"_ he responds.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 15, 18:21 EDT**

"Aqualad; have you found the whereabouts of the team of knockoffs" Robin asks.

" _I'm afraid not. Ever since Metropolis; they haven't been seen. It's almost like they have gone off the grid."_ Aqualad responds to Robin via computer.

" _I should've gone with you guys. That Excella Gionne, she's such a total babe"_ said an upset Wally.

" _That total babe is a pompous ass. She's been complain nonstop"_ Robin tells the speedster.

" _Really, she's complaining"_ KF asks.

" _Being a target for the Shadows, and staying at a hotel while being watched by five kids"_ Robins responds.

" _Those were her words"_ Wally asks. _"Pretty much"_ Robin tells Wally.

" _Well we are kids"_ the speedster says _"That's not the point-look I got to go, let me know if you and Aqualad find anything"_ said Robin as he shuts off the transmission on his end.

" _How can six doppelgangers just suddenly vanish"_ Wally asks Kaldur. _"It seems odd"_ he responds while continues to locate them on the computer.

" _You don't think the knockoffs are at Star City"_ Wally asks. Kaldur doesn't respond as he start think that Wally might be right.

 **Star City**

 **October 15, 18:30 EST**

Excella sits on the chair reading a magazine while in background; the team watches her. _**"At least she stop complaining"**_ Miss Martian tells the team telepathically. _**"Good because she's giving me headache"**_ said Superboy.

" _ **You and me both"**_ Artemis adds. Red Arrow stands in the background crossing his arms, secretly stares at Artemis.

" _ **Anything"**_ Superboy asks Robin who is watching security footage of all the rooms in the hotel in his arm computer. _**"Nothing yet, if the Shadows are attempting to assassinate Excella; we got to be on guard for anything"**_ he responds. Robin continues to look when he notices a disturbance in the lobby area. He clicks to the lobby in his computer to see Silver Monkey and several Shadow members attacking security guards. _**"Guys; we got company. Silver Monkey is in the lobby and he's not alone"**_ Robin tells the team telepathically.

" _ **I hate monkeys"**_ as an angry Superboy glares at the footage of Silver Monkey.

" _ **We got to stop them before they reach the top floor. Superboy; Miss M; you're with me. Red Arrow and Artemis; protect Excella"**_ Robin tells the team. Excella looks as she notices Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian leaving the room. While Red Arrow and Artemis stay behind. _"Where are they going? Some heroes they are"_ she says looking away in disgust.

" _I really hate her"_ Artemis whispers that. _"Never mind her"_ Red Arrow tells her. Someone knocks on the door which gets the two archers their attention. They both ready their bows as Red Arrow approaches the door. He looks through the peephole only to see a man wearing a suit pushing a trolley.

" _Did you order room service"_ He asks Excella. _"Don't be ridicules little boy"_ she responds. Red Arrow just rolls his eyes as he opens the door still drawing bow and arrow in hand. The room service guy just stands there with his head down. The archer approaches him, lifting his head noticing that his eyes are wide open. Red Arrow checks his pulse realizing the he is in a catatonic state.

" _Oh no"_ is the only Red Arrow says as Artemis recognizes the room service guy's condition. _"Room service Red Arrow"_ Sportsmaster strikes the crimson archer with a "Hammer". Artemis sees this draws her bow and arrow at her father but Cheshire surprise attacks her from the window. She easily takes down Artemis then focuses her attention to Excella. _"Excella isn't it? I've been dying to meet you"_ as Cheshire takes out her sword.

Excella stands up but doesn't seem afraid of her. _"Too bad, because I don't do autographs"_ she tells the assassin.

" _I don't want one of those"_ Cheshire is about to kill her when Artemis recovers trying to stop her sister. Excella makes her exit while Red Arrow deals with Sportsmaster. _"Quit goofing off, she's getting away"_ Sportsmaster tells Cheshire. After taking down Artemis; Cheshire exits the room to go after Excella.

Red Arrow proceeds to follow Cheshire leaving Artemis to deal with her father. _"Well, since we're alone now we can spend some quality time together"_ Sportsmaster says to his younger daughter as he takes out his javelin.

" _Fine you want spent to quality. Why are you after Excella"_ Artemis draws her bow at demanding answers from Sportsmaters.

" _Sorry Baby Girl, can't tell you. If you want to stop Jade, you have to get through me."_ Sportsmaster responds.

Artemis doesn't say and point the arrow to the floor where her father is standing. She shoots arrow to Sportsmaster's direction. _"You're losing it Artemis"_ Sportsmaster tells her.

" _Guess again dad"_ she gives him a smirk. The arrow releases smoke which surrounds Sportsmaster. Unable to see; Artemis surprises him with a jumping spin kick to the head causing Sportsmaster to lose his mask. She leaves the room to stop her sister while Sportsmaster recovers. _"This is going to be interesting"_ Sportsmater says as he puts his mask back on.

Excella makes it to the roof but arrives at a dead end. _"Nowhere to go and nowhere to hide"_ Cheshire says taking out her sai and proceeds to twirl it around.

" _You think I'm afraid you"_ Excella says to the female assassin. _"You're so tough. It's such a shame you have to die"_ Cheshire says.

" _Cheshire"_ Red Arrow shouts with bow and arrow in hand. She turns around to see the crimson archer. _"You must love me don't you"_ Cheshire asks Red Arrow in a flirtatious manner.

While Red Arrow prevents Cheshire assassination attempt; a shadow figure secretly appears. The figure draws a bow and arrow targeting Red. The arrow is released hitting the crimson archer in the shoulder. Red Arrow screams in pain, severely hurt.

Cheshire and Excella are shock when they see the crimson archer in pain after taking an arrow shot to the arm. The female assassin sees Artemis coming outside from the stairs, take this chance to exit. _"Red"_ Artemis shouts but then sees him on the floor with an arrow in his arm. _"What happened? What did this to you"_ Artemis asks as she tries to help Red Arrow but he viciously pushes her ways. _"Get the hell away from me traitor"_ an angry Red Arrow tells her.

" _What are you talking about"_ a seemingly confused Artemis asks,

" _It's it obvious; you let that assassin escape and not only that you purposely hurt your own teammate"_ Excella tells Artemis.

" _I didn't do that to you"_ Artemis pleads with Red Arrow. _"Are you sure because the arrow is a dead giveaway"_ Red Arrow tells her sarcastically as he shows Artemis the arrow in his arm. Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian head upstairs to the roof to see Excella, Artemis, and Red Arrow who is on the floor in pain. _"Red; what happen"_ Robin asks.

" _I'll tell you what happen. This archer over here shoots her teammate with an arrow, and then allows the assassin escape."_ Excella tells Robin while she points to Artemis.

" _It wasn't me"_ Artemis shouts, getting in Excella's face. _"Oh please I saw the whole thing"_ Excella says, waves her hand at Artemis. Excella approaches Red Arrow, helping him up. _"Come I'll take you to the hospital, just put pressure on your wound' she_ tells Red Arrow as she heads to the elevator with him, looking back the team in disgust.

" _Guys, you have to believe me. I wouldn't do that"_ Artemis tells the team. _"We believe you"_ Robin places his hand on the archer's shoulder. Artemis covers her face as she can't believe what just happened.

 **Taipei**

 **October 15, 21:20 NST**

" _Didn't I tell you it would it work"_ Ra's al Ghul asks Excella who appears on screen. _"You were right"_ she responds.

" _Who would've thought I would be a target for the Shadows? But I have one question; why keep Cheshire in the dark"_ Excella asks.

" _Well as you know Cheshire and Artemis are sisters. And if she would ever to find out about an evil clone of Artemis; she would disapprove. Even as to go far from quitting the League of Shadows"_ Great One tells her.

" _I see you don't tolerate failure. Too bad for Sliver Monkey"_ Excella says.

" _By the way; where is Artemis' evil clone"_ Ra's asks

" _She said she went home"_ Excella tells him.

 **Gotham City**

 **October 15, 24:00 EST**

Artemis still in costume returns home. She passes by her mother's room to see she's sleeping. After checking; Artemis enters her bedroom taking off her mask. _"You look like you had a rough night"_ E. Artemis says who laying on her still in costume with her mask off. Artemis turns to see her viciously glaring at her counterpart. _"What are you doing here"_ Artemis says drawing her bow and arrow at her doppelganger.

" _Just waiting, you must be tired after a somewhat successful mission at Star City"_ E. Artemis tells her.

" _It was you"_ Artemis says realizing it was her doppelganger that wounded Red Arrow.

" _I didn't want anything to happen to our sister"_ E. Artemis says as she gets off the bed placing her hand on Artemis' shoulder. She angrily pushes her counterpart's hand away.

" _She's my sister not yours. You're just a cheap knockoff like Wally said"_ Artemis tells her clone.

" _I could care less if you call me a cheap knockoff. And you thought what I did was something, just wait until the next time we meet"_ E. Artemis tells her as she puts her mask back on then takes a sip of water. E. Artemis places the cup on the nightstand makes her exit out the window before looking at Artemis, winking at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Santa Prisca**

 **October 22, 19:20 ECT**

Several Kobra Cultists are bringing large crates to the factory. One of the Cultists accidently drops the crate on the floor causing one of the vials to fall off the box. Lucky for him the vial didn't break. _"Watch it you idiot"_ Black Manta berates the Korba Cultist. Black Manta places the vial back in the crate and walks away. _"Does Black Manta seem a little short"_ a Kobra Cultist asks approaching the other Cultist.

Black Manta heads inside a nearby assault bomber five feet away from the cliff. Once inside; he gets incoming call from Excella. _"How's every going"_ she asks over the speaker. _"Going good so far except for Korba's henchmen almost broke a vial of the virus"_ Black Manta tells Excella. He takes off his helmet only to be E. Aqualad wearing the Black Manta suit.

" _Complete idiots"_ E. Aqualad says.

" _Calm down Kaldur'ahm, it was the Light's idea to have the Cult of Kobra to handle the shipment"_ Excella tells E. Aqualad. _"And the other shipment"_ he asks.

" _On the way, two of your teammates are bringing it by helicopter. They'll be at Santa Prisca in one hour"_ Excella responds.

 **Caribbean Sea**

 **October 22, 19:30 ECT**

The Bio-Ship is on approach to Santa Prisca. Inside the ship; Kid Flash notices Artemis doesn't feel like herself ever since what happen seven days ago back at Star City. _"Artemis; are you okay"_ Kid Flash asks.

" _My doppelganger"_ Artemis responds.

" _She wounded Red Arrow and of this he thinks I was helping Cheshire"_ the speedster says.

" _The thing is she said you thought I did was something, just wait until the next time we meet"_ said Artemis.

" _I thought Bane was in prison, how he escaped"_ Superboy asks.

" _He didn't, Bane is still in prison. Based on the briefing; Batman wasn't sure if it was Kobra, but the Watchtower did spot an assault bomber heading to Santa Prisca"_ Robin responds.

" _They're probably going to release the Kobra-Venom airborne"_ said Kid Flash.

" _Something tells me that's what Kobra is planning"_ Robin says. _"We're arriving at Santa Prisca"_ Miss Martian tells the team.

" _Miss Martian; camouflage mode"_ Aqualad activates his stealth-tech. He dives of the Bio-Ship into the water. _"Aqualad is on the beach"_ Miss Martian tells the team. The Bio-Ship arrives at Santa Prisca. Kid Flash and Miss Martian activate their stealth-tech but Superboy refuses to use it.

" _You think by now you would use stealth-tech"_ Kid Flash tells Superboy.

" _Like I told you for the third time, no capes no tights no offense"_ Superboy says.

" _Aqualad; Drop B is a go"_ Miss Martian contacts him through the earpiece as they descend to the ground.

" _Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous a.s.a.p."_ Aqualad tells the team.

" _Roger that"_ Robin tells Aqualad as him and the team head to the factory. The team travels through the waterfall area of the island when Superboy hears a twig snap. _"We got company"_ Superboy says.

Kid Flash uses his goggles, switching to thermal mode, seeing four armed individuals. _"It's Kobra alright"_ the speedster says.

" _Robin, Artemis; head to the factory. Kid, Miss M, Superboy; don't let Kobra alarm the others"_ Aqualad tells the team.

Aqualad runs through the forest to meet up with the team when hears propeller sound coming from the sky. He looks up to see a cargo helicopter heading east. _"Robin, Artemis; where are you"_ Aqualad asks through the earpiece.

" _Almost near the factory"_ Robin responds through the earpiece. _"Hurry, a helicopter is heading to the factory. See what you find"_ Aqualad tells both Robin and Artemis.

Robin and Artemis have arrived at the factory, but maintained a safe distance as they both hide in the forest area. They both observe the factory as the cargo helicopter lands. _"There's the helicopter"_ Robin says. _"And there's Kobra"_ Artemis adds but then notices another figure.

" _Black Manta, what's he doing here? Why he's helping the Cult of Korba?_ Robin asks as he and Artemis continue to look on as they see the backdoor of the helicopter open. Several Kobra Cultists enter in and take out four large crates with holes on it.

Also coming out of the helicopter are the evil clones of Artemis and Kid Flash. _"Great, just what we need. The cheap knockoffs"_ said Artemis. _"What's inside those large crates"_ Robin looks at the Cult of Kobra bringing them inside the factory.

" _Where did the Light get these goofballs"_ E. Kid Flash asks. _"Forget about them, they're just doing their job"_ E. Aqualad, still wearing Black Manta's suit tells E. Kid Flash.

" _Black Manta; we have a problem. Team 2 has not reported back"_ the Kobra Cultist says.

" _It seems we're not alone on this island. I suggest you find out now"_ said Black Manta as he gives orders to Kobra Cultist.

" _Team 3; head to the forest. See if anyone else on the island"_ a Kobra Cultist orders the other members. _"Take Artemis with you"_ Manta adds.

" _I really hope that wannabe archery girl is here"_ E. Artemis says. The evil Artemis heads to the forest along with several Kobra Cultists.

" _Black Manta, here"_ is what Aqualad said. _"Along with the cheap knockoffs of Artemis and Kid Flash"_ Robin says over the earpiece. Kid Flash uses his goggles to see if anyone else is coming. He sees through thermal mode several more armed individuals along with a female.

" _More Kobra bozos heading this way and it looks the Artemis clone is with them as well"_ Kid Flash says.

" _Robin, Artemis and I will head to the factory. Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian will deal with the cult and the Artemis doppelganger"_ Aqualad says.

" _I want the faker. She hurt Red Arrow causing him to accuse me of helping Cheshire and not to mention she was at my house"_ Artemis tells Aqualad.

" _Well very, Kid; you're with us. Artemis; you're with Superboy and Miss Martian"_ Aqualad tells the team.

The Kobra Cultists along with E. Artemis enters the forest to the see the other members of the cult unconscious. _"This is Team 3; we found-what the hell"_ said the cultist who was about to contact the others when they are caught off guard by an arrow hitting the floor. The arrow release smoke which surrounds the Kobra Cultists along with E. Artemis. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis secretly attacks while the smoke surrounds everyone. The smoke disappears as all of Kobra Cultists are defeated while E. Artemis still stands.

" _Really, a trick arrow, you and your team may have got the drop on these morons but not me_ E. Artemis says.

" _Nothing gets by you"_ Artemis tells her evil counterpart.

" _What is Kobra planning"_ Miss Martian asks.

" _Why should I tell you anything"_ E. Artemis responds with a question of her own.

" _Cut the crap and tell us. You got nowhere to go"_ Superboy says as he approaches her.

E. Artemis draws her bow and arrow, pointing it to the floor as she's surrendering. _"That was easy"_ Superboy says who doesn't know E. Artemis gives an evil smirk to him. _"Superboy; wait"_ Artemis shouts but it's too late as E. Artemis shoots a trick arrow to the floor releasing smoke. Superboy tries to see only to meet a running kick to the face by E. Artemis. Miss Martian sees Superboy down, but she gets hit with a bola arrow. She struggles with the rope around her as the smoke starts to disappear. Once it does; Artemis and her doppelganger are in a standoff with both bow and arrow drawing towards one another.

" _Look at that I didn't break a sweat"_ E. Artemis.

" _Why are you doing this"_ Artemis asks.

" _God, you and your questions"_ said E. Artemis who becomes annoyed.

Artemis staring at her clone in anger pulls the arrow back as she's about to launch it. _"Okay, okay I'll tell you"_ E. Artemis say lowering her bow but she smirks again.

" _You have to catch me first"_ The Artemis clone says, running as the original begins pursuit. _"Get back here faker"_ Artemis shout. Superboy recovers and rips apart the rope to free Miss Martian. _"Where they go"_ Miss Martian asks.

" _Artemis went after her clone. Come on, we got to stop the Artemis imposter"_ Superboy tells her.

Inside the factory; Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had just took out every Kobra Cultist inside. Kid Flash looks, noticing the large crates with holes on it. _"Hey look, the crates."_ They head to the crates and when Robin opens one of them; it shows about twenty geckos inside. _"What are they planning to do with lizards"_ Robin asks.

" _Nothing that concerns either of you"_ Black Manta appears telling the team.

" _Manta, what are you planning"_ Aqualad asks.

" _Isn't it obvious, enhancing the lizards with Kobra-Vemon"_ Manta responds. _"Not going to happen"_ Kid Flash says. Black Manta responds by delivering a laser blast to the heroes. They manage to avoid the blast as the team regroups. _"I highly doubt any of you are going to stop me"_ Black Manta taunts the team.

" _Any ideas"_ the speedster asks.

" _Kid; get Black Manta's attention. Robin; when I give the signal throw smoke pellets near him. I'll take care of the rest"_ Aqualad orders the team.

Kid Flash uses super speed to race up Black Manta in order to get his attention. Black Manta tries to laser blast him but Kid Flash is too fast.

" _What's the matter Manta can't catch me? Want me to slow down so you can hit me"_ Kid Flash taunts Manta.

" _Stand still"_ Black Manta tries to blast him again, but Kid makes it difficult for him. _"Robin, now"_ Aqualad shouts as the Boy Wonder throws smoke pellets towards Manta's direction. Black Manta tries to see as the smoke surrounds him. But he doesn't see the incoming water-base hammer from Aqualad. The strike knocks Black Manta down as well his helmet. _"I got a souvenir"_ Kid Flash picks up Black Manta's helmet. _"Fine, keep it. I don't want it"_ he says in his familiar normal voice.

" _That voice sounds familiar"_ said Kid Flash. The smoke clears as E. Aqualad is the one who is wearing the Black Manta suit.

" _I knew something was odd with Black Manta"_ Robin says. _"It figures the little birdie would be the one to know." "You're working for the Light"_ Aqualad says to his evil clone.

" _You seem to know everything don't you"_ E. Aqualad asks laughing a little.

" _What are they planning"_ Aqualad asks the doppelganger.

" _Sorry, but I wasted enough time here"_ said E. Aqualad as he turns around to leave, but Kid Flash is blocking his exit. _"You're not going anywhere"_ Kid Flash tells the Aqualad doppelganger.

" _Yes I am"_ E. Aqualad says as he uses the Black Manta suit to activate the small rocket launcher. It looks like he's about hit the speedster with a missile but instead shoots the ceiling causing debris to fall on top of Aqualad and Robin.

" _If I was you, I would save your friends"_ E. Aqualad tells Kid Flash who leaves the factory. Kid Flash heads to the debris, removing pieces of it. _"Guys are you okay"_ Kid Flash says removing piece after piece asking them. The speedster manages to see Robin and Aqualad are unharmed. They hear propelling sound as the helicopter is preparing to leave.

The team exits the factory to see the helicopter has already left. _"We're too late"_ said Robin who sounds defeated. _"Aqualad; we capture the Artemis clone"_ Miss Martian contacts through the earpiece. _"We'll be right there"_ Aqualad says.

The remaining members of the team join the other as they see Artemis' counterpart tied up. _"No fair, they left me"_ said a defeated E. Artemis struggle with the rope.

" _Enough games, tell us right now"_ Aqualad says.

" _Why should I tell you"_ she asks. _"Look you cheap knockoff, you're all alone. So you might as well tell us"_ Kid Flash gets in her face.

" _What if I don't? You're going to have the bubble-head Martian read my mind? Go ahead you don't think I can block it"_ E. Artemis responds.

" _I hate to say it but she's tougher than you"_ Kid Flash tells Artemis. She responds by giving the speedster a mean look.

" _Look, I'll tell you what, if you let me go, I won't expose my twin's dirty secret"_ E. Artemis says.

" _What dirty secret"_ Robin asks. _"Let's just say this will make sure you will never trust her again"_ the archer doppelganger tells the Boy Wonder while looking at Artemis.

" _If it's about her family, we already know about it"_ Robin tells her.

E. Artemis just laughs at Robin said. _"I don't get what so funny"_ Artemis says as she crosses her arms.

" _I wasn't talking about her family. I was talking about her relationship with Cameron"_ E. Artemis says laughing at Artemis.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's Cameron"_ Kid asks as Artemis' eye widened in shock.

" _You know Cameron. As in Cameron Mahkent"E_. Artemis says but she suddenly tackled by the original Artemis to the floor.

" _Shut up, don't you dare say another word"_ as Artemis shouts, having her clone pinned down.

" _Artemis, what's going on? Who's Cameron"_ Miss Martian asks. _"What are you hiding"_ Kid asks. E. Artemis starts to laugh as the other members become puzzled.

" _Go ahead Artemis, tell them. Or maybe Robin could tell them"_ E. Artemis tells the team.

" _What the hell is going on? You know who Cameron is"_ the speedster glares at Robin. _"Kid; whatever this clone is talking about; she's lying"_ Aqualad says.

" _Lying, come on Aqualad this archer doesn't tell a lie. I wouldn't lie about her relationship with Icicle Jr."_ E. Artemis says with a sly smile winking at Artemis.

Artemis' eyes shows complete anger as she draws her bow and arrow toward her counterpart.

" _Artemis; what are you doing? We need her alive. We have to find out what the Light is planning"_ Robin tries to reason with her.

" _The hell with her"_ Artemis grinds her teeth still in anger. She about to release the arrow when E. Kid Flash sped passes the team, picks E. Artemis bridal style and continues to run. _"Sorry guys, she's with me"_ E. Kid Flash tells the team of young heroes. Artemis is on her knees as she covers her face while Kid Flash and Superboy glare at her in anger.

 **Unknown Location**

 **October 23, 00:03 UTC**

Jeffrey Burr known as Kobra walks to an underground cavern. He enters to see his Kobra Cultists standing there. _"Once again the young heroes get involved again"_ said the leader of the cult of Kobra. The cultist just stand there not saying anything as Kobra cross his arms over his chest.

" _I will not be denied. I am Kobra, the one true god. Hail Kobra"_ the leader tells his cult members. The leader looks to his cultists but none of them say anything. _"What's going on"_ Kobra asks approaching to one of the cultists. He removes their mask only to show the Kobra Cultist is in a catatonic state.

" _What did this to you"_ Kobra asks.

" _Not what; who"_ said E. Miss Martian slowly descending to where Kobra is standing.

" _So, the young heroes have found me"_ Kobra says.

" _Heroes, no, no, you're mistaken me for someone else"_ said E. Miss Martian.

" _You are a fraud Kobra"_ E. Superboy appears crossing his arm over his chest. _"I beg your pardon"_ Kobra raises his eyebrow.

" _You have the nerve to call yourself a god. You are no god"_ E. Miss Martian tells the cult leader.

" _You question me about me being a god"_ as Kobra takes off his cape.

" _You don't have the right to call yourself a god"_ said a mystery man who standing behind Kobra. The cult leader turns around to see him but he's in the shadow. _"Why don't come out of there and I'll show you that I deserve to be a god"_ Kobra tells the shadow figure, challenging him. He takes off his shades staring at Kobra as his eyes turn a glowing orange. _"What are you-aagh"_ Kobra doesn't get a word as the mystery man charges up to him thrusting his hand in the cult leader's chest.

Kobra grabs the mystery man's hand trying to get a word in. _"Who, who are…you"_ Kobra asks.

He smiles at Kobra as he goes closer to him. _"I am Albert Wesker, and the right to be god is mine"_ he tells Kobra. Wesker removes his hand from Kobra's chest taking his heart crushing it. Kobra staggers to the floor holding his chest and lays there dying. Albert Wesker looks to his operatives as well as the Kobra Cultist who are in a catatonic state and the already dead Kobra. Albert puts back on his shades, leaving the cavern as E. Miss Martian and E. Superboy follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gotham City**

 **October 30, 1:00 EDT**

Two maintenance workers are in the sewers fixing the loose wiring to restore power. It's been three days since the sudden blackout that took place. _"You know something Mark; this is the fourth time this has happened"_ said the maintenance worker.

" _I know what you mean John; we keep coming down here to fix the wiring. And after we leave; hours later the power goes out"_ he tells Mark.

" _Almost, there it's fixed for the fourth time"_ Mark says.

" _Good, let's get the hell out of here"_ said John who seems eager to leave.

" _Aw what's the matter Johnny? Are you scared"_ Marks taunts him.

" _I'm not scared. It's just that it's almost Halloween, and I promised my little girl I take her trick or treating"_ John responds.

As both maintenance workers are about to leave; Mark hears footsteps. _"Did you hear that"_ He asks. _"Heard what"_ John asks.

" _It came from over there"_ as Mark points to the left side of the sewers. He uses a flashlight aiming in it at the direction he points to. They both look to see nothing is there.

" _There's nothing there, we've been working too hard"_ John tells Mark. _"Maybe you're right let's go home"_ Mark agrees.

They're about to leave when a tongue appears from the right side of the sewers, grabbing John by the ankle. He gets dragged down in the darkness as Mark tries to save him. _"Hold on, I got you"_ as frightened Mark grabs John's hand. _"Don't let go"_ as John screams at Mark. He tries to pull him but the tongue that's wrapped around John's ankle is pulling him in. Mark pulls back even further but he loses John's grip causing him to fall to the floor. The only thing Mark sees is John being dragged in shadows as he screams in fear.

Frightened, Mark grabs his flashlight, pointing to where John was mysteriously grabbed. He doesn't see anything but several tunnels, mostly of them are gated. Unaware; a lizard-like monster is crawling the ceiling part of the sewers. Its appearance has red skin, no eyes, with razor sharp teeth. Mark turns around, looking up to see the creature looking at him. The only he can do is scream as the creature attacks.

24 Hours Later

 **Spencer Estate**

 **October 31, 1:00 UTC**

Albert Wesker enters the room which contains the creature that appeared in the Gotham City sewers. He observes the creature that is placed in a giant glass tank. _"You know, I didn't think that the genomorphs would work, but it appears that it does work."_ Excella says as she enters the room.

" _Injecting the lizards with the Uroboros Virus and the genomorph DNA; we have created another evolution of the B.O.W."_ Wesker says.

" _Since we created a perfect clone of Miss Martian, she can control them telepathically"_ Excella adds.

In the living room; the evil clones of Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad are watching the news about the sudden attack at Gotham. _"Man did you do a number on your twin"_ E. Kid Flash says to E. Artemis.

" _You should've seen the look on her face. She was so pissed, she tried to kill me"_ as E. Artemis says as she takes sip of Pepsi.

" _I wonder how the heroes are doing"_ E. Superboy asks. Excella enters the living room as she watches the news about the disappearance of the two maintenance workers. _"No one knows about the creatures, interesting"_ she says.

" _I do get the feeling they are going to find out"_ E. Aqualad tells her. _"Probably the team of loser"_ E. Kid Flash adds.

" _After what Artemis did; I doubt they can regroup"_ E. Superboy says as E. Artemis smiles in the background.

" _Is wise to send her out there alone"_ E. Kid Flash asks Excella.

" _Don't worry Robin is with Miss Martian. Along with the prototypes"_ Excella tells the speedster.

 **Gotham City**

 **October 31, 1:55 EDT**

" _ **Sit"**_ as E. Miss Martian commands the three lizard-like monsters telepathically. It obeys as the three sit down. _"Good boy, who's a good boy? You a good boy, yes you"_ she pets the lizard monsters on the head. E. Robin who is also there seeing what she's doing just rolls his eyes. _"They're not dog M'gann"_ E. Robin tells her.

" _But they're cute"_ E. Miss Martian says. _"You can't be serious"_ E. Robin says placing his hand on his forehead in disbelief.

" _Found anything"_ E. Miss Martian asks. E. Robin looks at the monitors which show surveillance footage of the sewers. _"Well, well this is interesting"_ E. Robin says.

" _What, you found something"_ E. Miss Martian asks. _"Not what, who"_ E. Robin says looking at the monitor to sees footage of Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian in the sewers.

" _Hmm, I only see three of them"_ said E. Robin.

" _Artemis' secret really did number on the team"_ said the evil Miss Martian clone.

" _Should we greet them"_ E. Robin asks.

" _I have a better idea"_ E. Miss Martian says as she looks to the lizard monsters. _**"Time to have fun my pretties"**_ she telepathically contacts the creatures. The lizard-like monster obeys as they leave to attack the three members of the team while E. Miss Martian follows.

The team is walking through the sewers to investigate the mysterious attacks. _"So far we just passed 4 Leslie Drive"_ Robin says while looking at his arm computer showing the schematics of the sewers. Miss Martian sighs trying to focus on her mission after what happen one week ago. _"M'gann; are you alright"_ Aqualad asks. _"I'm just you know worried"_ she responds.

" _I know about Artemis"_ he says. _"Ever since her evil clone told us a personal secret about Artemis; Wally, Conner, they wouldn't look at her"_ Miss Martian tells Aqualad.

" _I know, that's why Kid Flash is at Central City with Flash, Superboy at Metropolis with Superman, and Batman told Artemis to take a break"_ Robin says to Miss Martian.

They now enter a large passage way that has several tunnels. _"This is where the two workers had vanished"_ Robin says. Miss Martian sees a flashlight in the water, picks it up. _"Robin"_ she says showing him the flashlight.

" _Yep, they were here alright. This is where they were fixing the wiring"_ Robin says.

" _Then what happened to them"_ Aqualad asks. The team is about to head forward when a tongue appears from the shadows, wraps around Aqualad's throat. _"Kaldur"_ as both Robin and M'gann see their leader being choked. Aqualad grabs the monstrous tongue, electrocuting it. Then a scream is heard in the shadows. Robin uses the flashlight to point to the direction where Aqualad is attacked. They see a red lizard-like monster with no eyes and razor sharp teeth.

" _I'm guessing this is the one that attacked the workers"_ Robin says. Two more the lizard monsters appear from the other tunnels. _"And it looks it's not alone"_ Aqualad adds. _"Any ideas"_ Miss Martian asks.

" _Split up"_ Aqualad suggests.

" _We'll rendezvous at Mason Boulevard"_ Robin adds who secretly takes out a couple of smoke pellets. The lizard monster are about to attack when Robin throws the smoke pellet to their direction. As smoke is released; the team retreats, splitting up with Aqualad taking the tunnel to the east. Robin taking the tunnel to the west and Miss Martian heads north.

E. Miss Martian approaches to the monsters as the team retreats to regroup. _"Run all you want, we have you on surveillance"_ the evil Miss Martian clone says.

" _ **Robin; where are they heading"**_ she contacts E. Robin.

" _ **They split up. Aqualad took the tunnel heading east, Robin took the tunnel heading west, and Miss Martian went north"**_ he responds telepathically.

Aqualad continues to run through the tunnel solo as the other members spilt to different directions. _**"Aqualad; where are you"**_ M'gann contacts him telepathically. _**"I'm at 421 West Drive. I'll catch up with you and Robin"**_ Aqualad tells her. He slows down to catch his breath but it's short lived when Aqualad hears roaring sounds coming from the back.

Robin exits the tunnel, stops to catch his breath. The Boy Wonder doesn't realize that he's being watched as a security camera points to him.

" _Peek-a-boo, I see you"_ as E. Robin watches his twin on surveillance.

The Boy Wonder looks back at the tunnel to see if the creature is after him. He looks away only to notice a round object attached to the wall. Robin approaches it, looking as he sees a red dot blinking.

" _Please don't see it, please don't see it, please don't see it"_ as E. Robin kept on repeating it, seeing the Boy Wonder approach the camera. He sees Robin glaring at it, rips off the wall. The only thing E. Robin sees is the screen saying "no signal". _"Damn it"_ E. Robin says in anger.

" _ **M'gann; my dorky twin found the camera"**_ E. Robin telepathically tells her _ **.**_

" _ **I knew this would happen"**_ E. Martian says who is with one of the lizard monsters.

" _ **They need to be taken care of before they find out what's going on"**_ E. Robin tells her.

" _ **Alright my pets; find them"E**_. Miss Martian telepathically contacts the three lizard monsters.

Miss Martian stops at 36th Avenue, looking back to see if she's being following. She looks around for any cameras after Robin had telepathically told her and Aqualad. _"Robin's right, we are being watched"_ as Miss Martian notices the camera in front of her.

" _Oh great"_ E. Robin says who sees Miss Martian looking at the camera. He sees her taking the camera off the wall, destroying it with telekinesis. E. Robin then sees Aqualad finding the camera as well, destroying it with a water-based sword. _"Time for round two"_ E. Robin says leaving the room to fight the team of heroes.

Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian have arrived at the rendezvous point. _"Who would be watching us"_ M'gann asks.

" _We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have to report this to Batman"_ Aqualad tells Miss Martian. The team is about to leave when they hear roaring sounds as well as several footsteps. The team gets into a fighting stance as the three lizard monsters appear. It looks as the monster about to attack but they sit down as how dogs sit.

" _That's odd. How come they're not attacking"_ a confused Robin asks.

" _That's a good boy"_ said a familiar female voice.

" _You got to be kidding"_ as Miss Martian recognizes the voice. _"Hello Megan"_ E. Miss Martian says to her twin who appears standing near the three monsters.

" _You're behind this? Are you controlling these creatures"_ Robin asks.

" _These creatures are my pets"_ E. Miss Martian tells the Boy Wonder.

" _How can you call them your pets if they killed two people"_ an angry Aqualad ask the evil clone of Miss Martian.

" _It was self defense"_ she tells Aqualad.

" _Isn't that right, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy"_ as E. Miss Martian does baby talk to the creatures.

" _You really need help"_ said Robin. _"You're the one who's going to need help"_ E. Miss Martian gives an evil smirk as she looks to the creatures.

" _ **Get them boys"**_ E. Miss Martian telepathically orders the mutated lizards.

The creatures obey as they each attack. _"Whoa, how's she controlling them"_ Robin asks as he avoid the creature's attack. Miss Martian flies up as one of them crawls up the wall. _"Hello Megan, she's my clone. She's telepathically communicating with them"_ M'gann says.

Aqualad creates a shield to protect himself. The creature is about to attack him when Miss Martian's eyes turn green. _**"Down boy"**_ as Miss Martian communicates with the creature which obeys.

" _ **That goes for the rest of you as well"**_ Miss Martian telepathically says to the others as they obey.

" _ **What the hell are you doing? Attack them" "**_ E. Miss Martian becomes angry.

" _ **No stay"**_ Miss Martian telepathically orders the creatures.

" _ **What the-get out of their head"**_ E. Miss Martian realizes her twin is communicating with them.

" _ **Robin, Aqualad; I'm blocking my evil twin's telepathy, so she can't control them. But I don't know for how long"**_ M'gann tells her team telepathically.

" _ **No fair that's cheating"**_ E. Miss Martian becomes frustrated with her twin. The evil of M'gann sees Robin and Aqualad are about to attack while the lizard creatures are just sitting still. _**"A little help"**_ E. Miss Martian contacts E. Robin.

A metal disc is thrown from the shadows hitting Miss Martian. The disc explodes causing her to fall on the water. _"Well we meet again dear brother"_ as E. Robin appears telling his twin.

" _Why am I not surprised you're here"_ Robin asks. The Boy Wonder's evil twin notices the creatures are just sitting there. _**"How come they're not attacking"**_ E. Robin asks E. Miss Marian.

" _ **She somehow linked to them and is obeying her. Go stop my twin"**_ E. Miss Martian tells E. Robin.

E. Robin takes his Eskrima sticks and goes after her. E. Miss Martian finally gets in contact with the monster to attack Robin and Aqualad. _**"Go get them my pretties"**_ E. Miss Martian successfully contacts them. The creatures begin to attack the young heroes while E. Robin deals with M'gann. One of them tries to attack Aqualad but he dodges the attack, striking the creature with a water-based hammer. _"Hey that's animal cruelty"_ E. Miss Martian says glaring at the Atlantean in anger.

The creature behind Robin wraps its tongue around his throat. Robin struggles with the monstrous tongue while the other is prepared to attack. Aqualad manipulates the water in the sewers, creating a giant fist strike the creature before it attacks Robin. The Boy Wonder throws a pellet at the creature behind him which freezes it completely.

" _What have you done"_ the evil version of M'gann becomes upset. Robin throws two more pellets at the other creatures, freezing them as well. _"It's a good thing Batman lend me some nitrogen pellets"_ Robin says.

" _You have lost"_ Aqualad tells Miss Martian's evil twin. _"I never lose"_ E. Miss Martian says as she flies up.

" _Since you killed them, I'm going to fry both your brains."_ E. Miss Martian says as her eyes turn green as she enters their minds. Both Aqualad and Robin fall to their knees with both hands on their heads.

The two young heroes try to fight the powerful telepathy attack but she boosts the volume. _**"Don't try to resist"**_ she hisses at them. They seem to have lost but all of a sudden, E. Robin gets thrown to E. Miss Martian sending them both down. _**"Are you okay"**_ Miss Martian checks on both Aqualad and Robin. _**"We're fine. My head's killing me"**_ the Boy Wonder responds rubbing his head _ **.**_ Miss Martian glares at her evil twin while her eyes turn green.

" _ **What you think I'm afraid of you"**_ E. Miss Martian's eyes turn green as well but E. Robin intervene. _**"Forget about them"**_ E. Robin tells her.

" _ **Let them have this victory"**_ Robin's evil twin says as he throws three discs at the ceiling which explodes causing debris fall on the heroes. Lucky for the team they have managed to avoid it. The explosion allowed both evil twins of Miss Martian and Robin to escape.

" _Ugh escaped again"_ said Robin. _"They think like us, act like us"_ Miss Martian adds.

" _As a team"_ Aqualad says. Robin approaches the still frozen lizard monsters.

" _We better inform the Justice League about this"_ Robin says.

 **Gotham**

 **October 31, 3:00 EDT**

Artemis sits at the fire escape by her apartment. She's in her pajamas as she looks down. _"I should've told them. Why did I keep this a secret"_ Artemis says letting out a soft sigh.

She stands up looking at the stars. _"I have to tell the team about this. We really need to regroup in the worst way"_ Artemis says as she heads back inside not know that someone is watching her through the binoculars.

About three buildings away from Artemis' apartment; her doppelganger was watching Artemis entering her apartment. _"You thought I did was bad, just wait because we're going to take care of your mentor"_ she says.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Watchtower**

 **October 31, 12:00 EST**

Just twelve hours ago; the team of Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian investigated the Gotham City sewers. The reason was because of the recent attacks of two maintenance workers. When the team entered the sewers; they encountered the source of the attacks. Three lizard-like monsters was the source. The team also encountered the evil clones of Miss Martian and Robin. The team told Batman that Miss Martian's evil clone has been controlling the creatures using telepathy.

Atom is at the medical room dissecting one of the lizard-like monsters. He took out the heart along with other of their organs. Atom begins analyzing the heart he just took out of the monster's body. _"This can't be. I must inform the others"_ Atom says.

After his analysis; Atom enters the mission where the team's mentors are. _"Good, you're all here." "Found anything"_ Batman asks. _"After dissecting the creature the team encountered; I have determined that the creature is a genomorph"_ Atom tells the League members.

" _That monstrous lizard was a genomorph"_ Flash says.

" _I'm afraid so. I also detected strands of lizard DNA and some kind of chemical. I can't detect what it is"_ Ray tells Barry.

" _A genomoph that would explain how the Miss Martian clone could control them"_ Green Arrow says.

" _Speaking of clones, how did the Light create them"_ Flash asks.

" _I don't think Light did create them"_ Batman tells him.

" _Someone must've created them"_ Ray says.

" _Is the Light somewhat connected to"_ Superman asks. _"Maybe or maybe the Light had formed an alliance"_ Batman responds.

" _The only way to know for sure is to apprehend the team of clones that work for the Light"_ Flash says.

" _We don't know where to start"_ Superman says. Batman heads to the computer to the other members of the Justice League the map of Earth with red blinking dot.

" _For days, I've been tracking an assault bomber that has suddenly appeared on the Watchtower radar. I've brought this attention to the team when it first appeared at Santa Prisca and just recently at Gotham City_. _"_ Bruce explains as he shows the footage of the assault bomber arriving at Gotham Bay.

" _Look what else it shows"_ Batman says as he zooms in on the computer, showing the evil clones of Robin and Miss Martian along with three lizard-like monsters.

" _So, it looks like the doppelgangers are piloting the jet"_ said Aquaman. Batman shows the last place where the assault bomber flown to.

" _Why would they go to Moscow"_ Superman asks.

" _There's a known oil refinery located there"_ Batman tells the Man of Steel who shows the known refinery. _"_ _Chernigov Refinery"_ Green Arrow says.

" _Don't you think we should inform the team"_ Martian Manhunter asks.

" _After what happened; no, they need to regroup. We're going there ourselves to stop them"_ Batman tells J'onn.

 **Chernigov Refinery**

 **October 31, 14:00 EET**

The evil version of Miss Martian is in a room sitting on a chair. She rocks the chair back and forth with a mean look on her face. E. Superboy enters the room, notices E. Miss Martian looking angry. _"You're still upset what happened"_ E. Superboy asks.

" _Those were my babies and Robin's stupid twin killed them"_ she tells E. Superboy.

" _Don't worry, there's going to be more and soon you will have an army"_ the evil clone of Superboy says placing his hand on E. Miss Martian's shoulder.

" _You know, I feel better already"_ said E. Miss Martian.

" _Good, now we can focus on eliminating their mentors"_ E. Aqualad says entering the room along with the evil clones of Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin who are wearing black winter gear.

" _Just one question; how are we going to find them"_ E. Superboy asks.

" _We won't"_ E. Aqualad tells him.

" _They'll come to us"_ E. Artemis adds.

" _How does that work"_ E. Miss Martian asks.

" _Easy, the Watchtower has been tracking jet we've been flying. The Justice League knows we are here"_ E. Robin responds who looks at his arm computer.

" _With the team out of the way; we can take care of their mentors"_ said E. Aqualad.

The Bio-Ship lands five miles away from the refinery. The Justice League consisting of Batman, Flash, Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter exit the ship.

" _There's the refinery, and there's the jet the team of phonies are piloting"_ Green Arrow observes the area through the binoculars.

" _Heading through the front door is out of the question. We're going to split up."_ Batman says.

" _That's what they want, for us to split up"_ Aquaman tells him. _"I know"_ Batman says to Aquaman. The Justice League head to the refinery, not known that they were being spied as a surveillance camera emerges from the snow.

" _It didn't take that long for them to show up"_ said E. Robin looking at footage of the Justice League heading to the refinery.

" _You know the plan; each of us will take one member of the Justice League"_ E. Aqualad tells the team.

Green Arrow enters the back entrance of the refinery. While Green Arrow looks around for one of the doppelgangers; E. Artemis appears at the stairway where the silos are. She draws her bow and arrow at the emerald archer. E. Artemis releases it, hitting the floor where Green Arrow is standing. He steps back but nothing happens. _I know you're here"_ said Green Arrow looking around for the evil Artemis clone. E. Artemis doesn't say anything as she shoots another arrow at him. He steps back again but this time the arrow explodes. The explosion sends Green Arrow to the wall, hitting him hard. _"Oh my, are you okay"_ E. Artemis asks, smiling at him.

Green Arrow gets up rubbing his head, sees the Artemis clone approaching him. _"So, you're the evil clone of Artemis I've heard so much about"_ he says.

" _I don't consider myself evil"_ E. Artemis tells Green Arrow.

" _Couldn't fool me"_ the emerald archer draws bow and arrow at E. Artemis.

" _You dare draw your bow at me, your protégé"_ E. Artemis says as she does same what Green Arrow is doing. _"You are not my protégé, Artemis is"_ as Ollie shoots a trick arrow at the Artemis clone but she dodges it. E. Artemis regroups, shooting a trick arrow of her own but Green Arrow dodges it as well.

Flash is outside of the refinery using his super speed to search for any of the doppelgangers. He stops at the center looking only seeing oil pumpers. _"Looking for something, I was hoping you would show up so we can talk"_ E. Kid Flash says approaches him giving him an evil smile.

" _Talk, alright let's talk"_ Flash says to the evil speedster.

" _Oh good, let's about the team how are they doing"_ E. Kid Flash asks.

" _Don't worry about the team. Now is mine turn"_ Flash in anger tells the evil Kid Flash.

" _You want to talk more, okay but you have to catch me first"_ E. Kid Flash says as he sped off laughing at Flash. Flash goes after E. Kid Flash using super speed.

Martian Manhunter is in an abandoned storage room looking for any of the doppelgangers. _**"Batman; have you found anything"**_ J'onn tries to contact the Dark Knight telepathically but he doesn't get a response.

" _I know you're here M'gann"_ J'onn calls out Miss Martian's twin. _"Nothing gets pass you Uncle Johnny"_ E. Miss Martian says appearing from the shadows.

" _Please tell me who created you"_ J'onn asks. _"Why I should tell you anything"_ she responds.

" _But if you really want to know; why don't you read my mind and find out"_ she tells J' Manhunter is reluctant of the evil version M'gann letting him read her mind. J'onn slowly approaches E. Miss Martian unaware that there's a device attach to the wall behind him. _"Don't worry J'onn, nothing's going to happen"_ E. Miss Martian says to him. J'onn's eyes turn green as he prepared to read her mind, not paying attention to the remote E. Miss Martian have in her hand.

" _Hey J'onn guess what; I lied"_ the evil version of M'gann says pressing the button on remote she's holding. The device that is behind Martian Manhunter activates which shoots a fireball hitting him. The blast hurt J'onn who falls to the floor while E. Miss Martian gives him a sinister smile. _"I should've seen that coming"_ J'onn struggles to get up. _"You also should've seen this coming"_ she kicks J'onn's on the ribs. E. Miss Martian lift a box up using telekinesis as it hovers over Manhunter.

At the front gate; Batman avoids the incoming metal discs from E. Robin. Each of the discs he throws at Batman; they explode. Bruce could not avoid the last one as the explosion sends him flying, landing on the snow. _"What do you think of the Boy Wonder"_ E. Robin asks approaching Batman as he tries to get up. _"You may fight like him, but you're nothing more than a clone"_ Batman tells the evil version Robin.

" _I maybe a clone to you, but I'm better than the original"_ E. Robin says taking out two mini scythes. Batman with a smirk throws three smoke pellets to E. Robin's direction. The Robin clone uses his cape to cover his mouth and nose. E. Robin is unable to see except for the incoming grabbling hook coming towards E. Robin as it attaches to a pipe. E. Robin turns around to see only to be hit by a punch from Batman which knocks out the cloned Boy Wonder.

" _Sorry, but you're not better than the original"_ Batman looks down at an unconscious E. Robin as he leaves to find the other League members. Robin's evil twin slowly gets up, looking at Batman leaving. _"It doesn't matter what you do Dark Knight"_ he says.

At the silo area; Aquaman tries to avoid the incoming strikes from E. Aqualad's water-based axe. _"I have to admit; you are strong"_ Aquaman says.

" _I appreciate the compliment, but that won't the change the fact that I'm going to kill you"_ said a very calm E. Aqualad. He drops the water-based axe and proceeds to deliver punches to Aquaman. Orin blocks each attack the Aqualad clone delivers. After the last blow; Aquaman throws him over his head to the floor.

" _A_ _quaman; we got a problem. There's a bomb attached to the generator"_ Batman contacts him through the earpiece. _"A bomb"_ is the only thing Aquaman says.

" _Find the others; I'll try to disarm it"_ Batman tells him.

Superman is at a standoff with E. Superboy. The Man of Steel is about to use his heat vision on the evil version of Conner when he steps aside revealing several oil barrels. _"I wouldn't try if I were you. You might blow the refinery up along the others"_ E. Superboy tells Superman.

" _I don't need heat vision to stop you faker"_ Clark responds with a tackle to the Superboy doppelganger. E. Superboy recovers, picking up a barrel, striking the Man of Steel. He then takes two more oil barrels, throwing at Superman but he smacks them away only to meet an incoming flash grenade thrown by E. Superboy. The bright light causes Clark from seeing, especially when Superboy's twin leaps, grabbing Superman's cape and slamming him with full force to the floor. E. Superboy picks up an oil barrel over his head standing over Superman. E. Superboy is about to slam the barrel of him when Aquaman appears taking him down.

" _You alright"_ Aquaman asks Superman who gets up rubbing his head. _"I'll live"_ He tells Aquaman. Superman then takes a pipe, tying up E. Superboy. _"That ought to hold you"_ says the Man of Steel.

" _We have to find the others. Batman said there's a bomb in the refinery"_ Aquaman tells the Superman.

" _Something tells me that these clones are trying to get rid of us"_ said Superman.

" _It looks like you're down to your last arrow"_ E. Artemis tells Oliver. _"I'm not the only one"_ said Green Arrow noticing that the Artemis doppelganger is down to her last arrow as well. E. Artemis prepares to release the arrow aiming at the emerald archer. Green Arrow does the same but he aims it to the floor where she standing. E. Artemis sees Green Arrow aiming it to the floor. _"What a way to waste your last arrow"_ she says.

Green Arrow winks at the Artemis clone as he releases the arrow hitting the floor. _"Oh crap; I should've seen that coming"_ E Artemis says realizing the arrow on the floor explodes sending her flying to the wall.

" _Not bad for clone"_ Green Arrow tells the unconscious E. Artemis.

" _Green Arrow; Batman found a bomb"_ Superman tells the archer through the earpiece.

" _A bomb; I'm guessing the doppelgangers are trying to rid of us"_ Green Arrow says.

" _I'm going to find Batman. You go find J'onn and let him know"_ Superman tells Green Arrow.

" _Will do"_ Green Arrow tells the Man of Steel as he leaves not knowing that E. Artemis is no longer there.

" _Alright faker, where are you"_ Flash shouts looking around outside for E. Kid Flash. The evil version of Kid Flash quickly runs up to Flash delivering a blow from the back of his head. _"Tag, you're it"_ the evil clone of the young speedster says. E. Kid Flash doesn't pay attention when Aquaman strikes him.

The evil speedster quickly recovers from the attack from Orin. _"Two against one, that doesn't seem fair, so I'm going to leave"_ E. Kid Flash as he uses super speed to escape. Flash is about to go after him when Aquaman stop him. _"Never mind him. Batman just told me and the others that there's a bomb and it's rigged to blow"_ Aquaman tells Flash.

" _We better get out of here"_ said the Flash.

Still in the storage room; Martian Manhunter and E. Miss Martian engage in a psychic battle. _"Am I interrupting anything"_ Green Arrow says drawing his bow and arrow at the Miss Martian clone. She looks at the emerald archer, noticing that he doesn't have an arrow. _"You do realize that you are unarmed"_ She says.

" _You do realize that this is a distraction"_ Green Arrow tells her. _"Son of a"_ said E. Miss Martian as the distraction allows J'onn to brain blast her, knocking the M'gann clone out.

" _Even as clone; her telepathy is more powerful than M'gann's"_ said J'onn.

" _We better get out of here. Those doppelgangers are planning to blow this refinery up"_ Green Arrow tells J'onn.

" _Batman; I found J'onn. Have you disarmed the bomb"_ Green Arrow asks Batman through the earpiece.

" _The bomb is from Apokolips and it already activated"_ the Dark Knight responds. The activation of the bomb causes explosions and debris to fall. Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter try to avoid the explosions as they make their escape.

Ten minutes later; the Justice League manages to escape the refinery as it explodes, destroying it completely. _"You think they escape"_ Flash asks. Batman taps Flash's shoulder as he points up. The League looks up to see the assault bomber flying past them. _"I guess that's you're my question, now what"_ said Flash.

" _The team needs to regroup"_ Batman says.

" _I hope Artemis can get the team to regroup. They need to real bad"_ Green Arrow adds.

 **Bialya**

 **October 31, 20:10 EEST**

The CEO and founder of TRICELL along with Ra's al Ghul enter the stronghold that once belonged to Queen Bee. _"I see thank for telling"_ Excella says while she talking the phone.

" _Is everything alright"_ Ra's ask Excella.

" _The Justice League managed to escape the refinery"_ Excella tells Ra's.

" _The children will regroup"_ Ra's al Ghul says. _"We need to keep them occupied. And it just so happens I had an idea"_ Excella says. Several men dressed in all black swat uniforms enter the lair. They bring in several cryogenic pods each one containing a deceased Bialyan Soldier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dhabar**

 **November 2, 17:15 UTC+2**

Beyond the palace lies the president Rumaan Harjavti is sitting in his office. Over six months ago the Biaylan dictator Queen Bee mysteriously died. Rumaan however doesn't really believe it. He thinks Queen Bee is still alive, laying low until she is ready to take the capital. His brother Sumaan Harjavti enters the room with two of the Rumaan's bodyguards to see him looking out the window.

" _You still don't think she's alive"_ Sumaan asks. _"I don't think brother, I know"_ Rumaan tells him. _"She doesn't give up so easily."_

The president of Dhabar stands up, looks to his brother. _"Queen Bee will not stop until she takes the capital from me"_ Rumaan tells his brother.

Suddenly; gunshots can heard from the background as well as people screaming. Rumaan and his brother look outside to see people running while a bunch of armed men are shooting. _"Rumaan; Bialyan troops are attacking."_ the president's daughter Noor says entering the room.

" _What? How's that possible"_ said a shocked Sumaan. _"I told you she didn't die"_ Rumaan tells his brother.

Minutes later; the door opens as four armed Bialyan troops enter the office. The two guards take out their gun but the troops of Bialya points their guns at them. With no choice in the matter the guards as well as Rumaan, Sumaan, and Noor puts their hands up in a sign of surrender. Then Queen Bee enters the room, placing her hands on her hips giving an evil smirk to Rumaan.

" _I told you Rumaan that I was going to take the capital from you"_ Queen Bee tells the president of Dhabar. _"You will not take this capital from me you witch"_ Rumaan tells the Bialyan dictator.

" _You have two choices. You either surrender the capital to me or this happens"_ Queen Bee tells Rumaan. Queen Bee looks to the Bialyan soldiers and they knock the two personal guards to the fall. The two soldiers draw their assault rifles at the guards and without hesitation; the Bialyan soldiers shoot the guards in the head killing them.

" _You monster"_ Noor says to Queen Bee in anger but the soldiers draw their guns at Rumaan's daughter. _"I would keep your daughter in check if I were you Rumaan"_ Queen Bee tells him.

" _As I was saying"_ she continues with the two choices for Rumaan. _"Surrender the capital to me or my soldiers will kill your daughter."_ The soldiers prepare to shoot Noor but Sumaan steps in as a shield to protect her as well as his brother. Rumaan looks outside the window to see some of his guards killed and some people on their knees begging for their lives.

Two minutes later; Queen Bee steps outside of the presidential palace along the four Bialyan troops, Noor, Sumaan, and the former president Rumaan. She also sees a crowd of people who being kept off bay by the armed Biaylan soldiers.

" _Attention citizens of Dhabar. I am Queen Bee your new president"_ Queen Bee shouts. And with that; the people start to boo loudly. They also pick up garbage throwing it at her but the soldiers shoot warning shots in the air.

" _I suggest you all deal with it. If you don't like it; I can have one of my men end your life"_ said the new president of Dhabar. Queen Bee then looks to the former president Rumaan, his brother Sumaan, and his daughter Noor. _"As for you three; you will be my prisoners"_ she says.

Queen Bee enters the palace with the four soldiers taking Rumaan, and company away while the people on the street begin to run as the soldiers on at the gate shoots in the air.

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 3, 11:30 EDT**

" _So there you have it"_ Artemis says taking in a deep sigh as she tells the team as well as Red Arrow, and Zatanna.

" _When was the last time you saw Junior"_ M'gann asks.

" _It was when Cameron told my dad about me working for a covert team, and I was hospitalized for that. I told him that I never wanted to see him again. I never saw Cam again after that"_ Artemis tells her.

" _Well that's done"_ said Roy. _"How about telling me about these clones you've been dealing with"_ He asks.

" _Did the Light created these clones of you"_ Zatanna asks

" _We're not sure"_ Kaldur tells her and Roy. _"What's worst is our doppelgangers think like us. They know our every move"_ Superboy adds.

After the conversation; Batman enters the mission room to where the team is in. _"I see everyone is here. We have a serious problem"_ he tells the team _._ Batman heads to the computer which shows the news about Queen Bee becoming of president of Dhabar.

" _They've been showing that for the last five hours"_ Kid Flash tells Batman.

" _Actually it's been ten hours"_ Robin reminds him.

" _Something's not right"_ said Artemis.

" _You mean the fact we saw Queen Bee get killed"_ Superboy says to Artemis. _"That's why I need you to go to Dhabar to find if that really is Queen Bee and to stop her"_ Batman tells the team.

" _All of us"_ Robin asks.

" _Actually Artemis will be joining Red and Green Arrow to go to Star City while you, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Zatanna will head to Dhabar"_ Batman tells his protege.

 **Dhabar**

 **November 3, 16:31 UTC+2**

Queen Bee is sitting in the president office looking out the window. She watches her Bialyan troops guarding the front gate as well as some patrolling the streets. She's becomes aware by the sound of someone opening the door and clapping.

" _Bravo, you have impressed me Queen Bee"_ is what Excella says who enters the office.

The dictator gets up to see Excella as Queen Bee crosses her arms over her chest. _"Well from one queen to another, thank you"_ said the new ruler of Dhabar.

Meanwhile outside, the Bio-ship lands on the roof of a building as the team of Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Aqualad make their exit. _"There's the palace and it looks she made herself at home"_ Robin looks at the building through binoculars. _"Any of her goons"_ KF asks.

Robin continues to look only to see four of her soldiers guarding the front. He continues to look and sees it's empty. _"Okay, the coast is clear"_ he says.

Superboy and Aqualad are the first to jump down but they have no idea that four Biaylan soldiers are behind them. _"I think we've been spotted"_ said Superboy who notices the reflection of four shadow figures on the floor. He and Aqualad turn to see the four soldiers drawing their assault rifles at them.

But Kid Flash and Robin get the drop on them, while Zatanna and M'gann come down. _"That was easy"_ Zatanna says. _"Don't count on it"_ Superboy tells her. The Bialyan solider slowly get up, picking up their guns. _"They don't give up so easily"_ said Kid Flash. The team doesn't notice two Biaylan troops on the roof equipped with sniper rifles. Thankfully for Superboy's hearing; he hears the sound of a gun being clicked.

" _Guys; the roof"_ Superboy tells the team. Zatanna looks up at the roof to see two soldiers aiming at them. _"Mrasid"_ as young magician casts a spell which removes weapons from the Bialyan soldiers. An army jeep pulls up with more Bialyan soldiers with one of them armed with a RPG.

Back inside the president's office; Queen Bee and Excella hears the sound gun shots and explosion coming from the streets. _"It looks like the young heroes are here"_ said Queen Bee. The phone Excella carries suddenly ring which then she answers.

" _Excella; the team are near the presidential palace. I recommend you make your exit_ _ **"**_ said a teen boy over the phone in a solemn tone.

" _Thank you Kaldur'ahm"_ Excella tells E. Aqualad who was the one on the other end of the phone. _"Also it looks likes Zatanna is with the team. Artemis is not with them"_ the evil of Kaldur adds. Excella hangs up phone ready to leave.

" _Zatanna, that must be the magican Klarion talked about"_ Excella says.

" _Could you do me a favor"_ Excella asks.

" _I'm way ahead of you"_ Queen Bee give Excella a small smile.

Back outside; Kid Flash takes out of the soldiers but he again recovers taking out stun rod. _**"What is with these guys? They keep coming back for more"**_ the speedster tells the team telepathically.

" _ **Something is not right with Queen Bee's soldiers"**_ Robin says as he strikes two soldiers with his eskrima sticks but almost gets shot at.

Luckily for Robin avoid who in return throws a bird-a-rang at the soldier's gun which he drops it. He tries to at the Boy Wonder but he gets incased in ice. _**"That should keep him still"**_ Zatanna telepathically says. _**"Zatanna; behind you"**_ Robin tells her. She sees three more soldiers armed ready to fire. _**"**_ _ **Ezeef meht"**_ as Zatanna counterattacks by casting another spell, putting the soldiers on ice.

Superboy delivers a fierce punch to another soldier which completely knocks him out. Another one approaches behind him with a combat knife in hand but Aqualad strikes him with a water-based hammer. The soldier recovers again but he met by an electric attack from Aqualad. The elocution causes the soldier to fall to the floor and his body shake and from it slowly turns the skin to ash killing it instantly.

The other team members show up as they are shock of the revelation. _"Um what just happen"_ Kid Flash asks seeing the dead soldier. _"Kaldur fried him"_ Superboy tells the speedster. Several more soldiers show up armed with assault rifles ready to fire. _"Don't these guys ever quit"_ KF asks. Aqualad creates a water-based sword, slice open a nearby fire hydrant which then water bursts out of it.

Kaldur manipulates the water using hydrokinesis to unleash a wave, hitting the soldiers. He then places his hand on the already wet street delivering and electric attack as it also hits the soaked soldiers. Just like before; they all die with the same results. _"Batman is going to have a field with this"_ said Miss Martian. _"We'll worry about that later, but right now Queen Bee must be stopped"_ Aqualad tells the team.

Back at the palace; Queen Bee stands looking at the window with her eyes closed. _"They are getting close."_ She turns to the four individual by the door. _"Let's go greet them"_ she says. The team enters the palace to see that the place is completely deserted. _"Way too quiet"_ said the speedster.

" _A little too quiet"_ Robin adds. As they approach the center of the hall; they hear sudden laughter which sounded familiar to Zatanna. _"I don't get what's so funny"_ she looks at Robin.

" _It wasn't…oh great"_ as Robin realize who is laughing. A round disc head towards the team but Aqualad blocks it with a water-based whip, sending it back as it explodes. _"We know you're here"_ Kid Flash shouts. _"Well it looks like the "team" found us"_ said E. Robin who appears along with the evil doppelgangers of Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad.

" _You guys weren't kidding"_ Zatanna says in disbelief of the evil clones of the team. _"So I see you replace that traitor Artemis"_ E. Aqualad says noticing Zatanna.

" _Guess again knockoff. We're stronger than ever"_ KF tells the evil clone of Kaldur.

" _Oh good, I'm glad you guys patched things up"_ said E. Superboy who picks up a table throwing it at the team but they avoid it. _"Now we can finish what we started_ " E. Kid Flash says.

The team goes after the evil clones of themselves, with each member of the team facing their counterparts. _**"M'gann; you and Zatanna go and stop Queen Bee"**_ Aqualad tells Miss Martian telepathically. M'gann and Zatanna leave the main room while the other team members deal with the evil clones.

E. Robin tries to attack the original with his mini Scythes but he counters with his Eskrima sticks and is now in a deadlock with his evil clone. _"Where's Queen Bee? How is she alive"_ Robin asks his evil clone. _"Ha, you think I'm going to tell you"_ E. Robin responds by laughing at him.

" _Tell me right now what's going"_ Aqualad tries to ask his evil clone. _"I'll put it to you like this; your teammates are walking into a trap"_ E. Aqualad responds by trying to him with a water-based hammer. _"What"_ is only Aqualad's response says as he defends himself with a water-based sword.

Zatanna and M'gann continue to find Queen Bee when they notice a room with double doors is wide open. They enter the room as find themselves in the auditorium. Both M'gann and Zatanna see Queen Bee standing on stage with her back turned. _"What took you so long"_ Queen Bee asks.

Back at the main hall; **"** _ **M'gann"**_ Robin tries to telepathically contact Miss Martian while avoiding E. Robin's attacks but gets no response from her. _**"M'gann"**_ he tries again. _"The link is down"_ Robin tells the team.

" _We got to get to M'gann and Zatanna"_ Kid Flash says. The team sees the door, but their doppelgangers block their path. _"Sorry, but we're not done with you"_ E. Kid Flash tells the team.

" _We're not going to let you do anything to M'gann and Zatanna"_ Robin shouts at the evil clones. _"Oh don't worry, M'gann isn't the one you should be worried about"_ E. Robin tells him which is then following by his laugh.

Back at the auditorium; _"I know what you're thinking, how did I come back from the dead"_ Queen Bee says to M'gann and Zatanna. Queen Bee then turns to the two who are looking at her.

" _ **Aqualad; are you there"**_ M'gann tries to contact the leader of the team but get no response.

" _She's here"_ Miss Martian says realizing she's here too.

" _The M'gann doppelganger"_ Zatanna asks. Miss Martian tries to look around for the knockoff but doesn't pay attention to the grenade Queen Bee is holding and the two chairs hovering behind them.

" _Are you looking for someone Megan Morse"_ Queen Bee asks the two female team members. _"_

The two young heroines are stunned by Queen Bee saying Miss Martian's alias as the two chairs hit Miss Martian and Zatanna. With them down; Queen Bee throws the grenade near Miss Martian, exploding which creates a ring of fire, surrounding her. Zatanna gets the chair off but sees M'gann weakened because of the fire.

Zatanna is about to cast a spell to help M'gann when she gets sent flying to wall, hitting the back of her head. As she gets up; Queen Bee approaches Zatanna, placing her hands on her hips. _"Where, where is the M'gann knockoff"_ Zatanna says to her. Queen Bee looks around for the doppelganger but then smiles as she lightly hits her head. _"Hello M'gann"_ Queen Bee transforms revealing to be E. Miss Martian.

" _Why do all this"_ Zatanna glares at the M'gann clone. _"To lure you here"_ E. Miss Martian smiles at her in response. _"What do you mean"_ Zatanna asks when she unaware that large shadow object heading toward her.

Team regroups as do the team of doppelgangers when they hear a scream. _"Zatanna"_ Robin shouts worries about his teammate. _"It looks like our job is done"_ E. Aqualad tells the team of young heroes. _"This was your plan"_ Aqualad shouts at the clones. _"Yep"_ E. Robin says as he takes out a grenade. He drops it which releases a bright light. Once the bright light disappears; the evil team is already gone.

" _They got away again"_ said an angry Kid Flash. _"Let's get to M'gann and Zatanna"_ Aqualad tells the team. The rest of the team enters the auditorium when they M'gann surrounded by fire and Zatanna down. Superboy and Kid Flash help M'gann while Robin and Aqualad tend to Zatanna. _"M'gann; are you alright"_ Superboy asks. _"I'll be okay"_ she manages to tell Superboy.

" _Zatanna is she"_ M'gann asks.

" _She's okay but she's been attacked by the same creature"_ Robin tells M'gann who shows her a small mark on Zatanna's arm.

 **Star City**

 **November 3, 15:00 PDT**

Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Artemis are watching at far distance from the docks.

" _I knew it"_ Green Arrow says seeing several Shadow agents through the binoculars. _"What are they doing there"_ Red Arrow asks who also sees through binoculars as well. They continue to look when he spots someone he would never believe. _"Oh my god, Artemis; you weren't kidding"_ Red says when he sees the Artemis clone.

With binoculars in hand; Artemis looks to see not only E. Artemis but Sportsmaster as well. _"Dad"_ as she says in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Star City**

 **November 3, 15:00 PDT**

Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Artemis are watching at far distance from the docks.

" _I knew it"_ Green Arrow says seeing several Shadow agents through the binoculars. _"What are they doing there"_ Red Arrow asks who also sees through binoculars as well. They continue to look when he spots someone he would never believe. _"Oh my god, Artemis; you weren't kidding"_ Red says when he sees the Artemis clone.

With binoculars in hand; Artemis looks to see not only E. Artemis but Sportsmaster as well. _"Dad"_ as she says in shock.

" _Sportsmaster, he's aware of the Artemis clone"_ Red Arrow says in disbelief. Red Arrow observes the docking area when a large muscular man enters the scene. _"Look who's here"_ Green Arrow says who somehow knows who he is.

Green Arrow looks to see the large man with Sportsmaster and the Artemis clone. _"You know him"_ Artemis asks. _"Sort of, he been spotted in Star City for the past week"_ Green Arrow tells her.

" _Him and a scientist of some kind, the Artemis clone was there as well"_ Red Arrow adds.

At the docks; as the Shadow agents bring the metal crate out of the armored truck, the large muscular man glares at them. _"Careful with that you idiots"_ the large man tells the agents. _"Hey, you don't give the orders. I do"_ Sportsmaster says getting in the large man's face.

" _You better got out of my face if you know what's good for you"_ he says taking out a combat knife threatening Sportmaster which causes him to take out his combat knife but E. Artemis stops them both.

" _Enough, you guys have been at each other's throat for days. Get it together"_ E. Artemis tells them.

" _Your quote on quote daughter is right. We need to get it together. After all, we're allies"_ the large man tells Sportsmaster.

" _Whatever just make sure you stay out of my way Jack Krowler"_ Sportsmaster tells him.

" _It's Jack Krauser"_ he tells him as Jack leaves to patrol the docks. E. Artemis looks at her father with mean look. _"Don't look at me like that baby girl, he's the one who started it"_ Sportsmaster tells the Artemis clone.

" _Please dad, let it go"_ E. Artemis tells her father. At a far distance from the bay; a boat can be seen coming to the docks.

" _It's weird seeing your doppelganger and your father together"_ Red Arrow says to Artemis who in return just rolls her eyes.

" _There's a boat heading to the docks. You two take care of Sportsmaster and the Artemis knockoff. I'll deal with the large individual"_ Green Arrow tells the other two archers.

" _We're almost at the docks. Have the shipment ready_ _ **"**_ Excella tells E. Artemis over the earpiece. _"Alright get ready"_ E. Artemis tells the Shadow agents. While they get the crate; Artemis and Red Arrow are on the roof of the warehouse where Sportsmaster and the Artemis clone are near.

Jack Krauser is still on patrol unaware that Green Arrow has secretly entered the docks. _"Jack; the boat is here"_ E. Artemis tells the large muscular individual over the earpiece.

" _Good I was getting sick and tired of this place"_ as Jack is preparing to leave; he hears a sound. He stops to find where the sound came from. Jack realizes that someone's here as he takes out a grenade.

An explosion occurs which gets the attention to E. Artemis, Sportsmaster, and the Shadow agents.

" _Oh nice going Ollie"_ Red says who thinks Green Arrow caused the explosion. _"I don't think it was him"_ Artemis tells the crimson archer as she takes out a trick arrow and aiming it at the agents. While everyone is distracted by the explosion; an arrow hits the three Shadow agents, trapping them in foam. Another arrow hits the other three agents trapping them in foam as well. _"Why am I not surprised"_ an annoyed Sportsmaster asks. Then Red Arrow and Artemis jumps down to surprise E. Artemis and Sportsmaster.

" _Aw I missed you so much"_ E. Artemis says who draws her bow and arrow at the original. Artemis just angrily stares at the doppelganger as she too draws her bow and arrow at the knockoff. _"I'm I the only one who finds this disturbing"_ Red readies his bow and arrow while Sporstmaster takes out his javelin.

Green Arrow does his best to avoid being shot at by Jack Krauser who has a bow of his own as well as a set of arrows. He tries again but the emerald archer avoids it and shoots a punch arrow at him which causes Jack to drop his bow. It doesn't really faze Jack as he picks up the punch arrow and breaks it in half. _"Okay, just who are you"_ Green Arrow raises his eyebrow asks he just witness Jack breaking the arrow like it was nothing.

" _I'm the man who kills a member of the Justice League"_ Jack responds by throwing a grenade at Green Arrow who avoids it just in time as it explodes.

Artemis tries to hit her doppelganger with a bola arrow but it's hard to trap the clone. _"You should know by now. I know your every move and every arrow you use"_ E. Artemis says to the original.

E. Artemis tries to shoot her with an explosive arrow but she manages to avoid it. _"I can't believe you acknowledge this Artemis knockoff as your daughter"_ Red Arrow tells Sportsmaster who tries to hit the crimson archer with his javelin. He then takes out his hammer from his pocket which drops, creating a small crater. _"I can't believe you and Artemis are working together"_ Sportsmaster says.

" _Yeah it's a Kodak moment"_ Red Arrow says shooting a taser arrow at Sportsmaster but he smacks it away with the hammer. Artemis tries to hit her evil clone with a trick arrow but she dodges it and responds with a trick arrow of her own. Artemis dodges the trick arrow which it explodes.

" _What are you doing? She's still my daughter"_ Sportsmaster says who gets upset with the Artemis clone who was trying to kill the original.

" _Once I kill her; I can take her place"_ E. Artemis tells him.

" _I'm going to say this again, this is really disturbing"_ Red Arrow tells Artemis as the both regroup.

" _Tell me about it"_ Artemis says. As they regroup; Sportsmaster and E. Artemis surrounds them.

" _I have an idea, I'll take my dad, and you take my doppelganger"_ Artemis tells Red Arrow.

" _Are you sure"_ Red Arrow asks.

" _She's knows my every move, but she doesn't know yours."_ Artemis tells Red Arrow who gives him a smile. Red Arrow smiles back as he shoots an arrow E. Artemis which she avoids it but catches her off guard. _"What gives"_ E. Artemis says in shock.

" _They're switching partners"_ Sportsmaster says who now has to fight his daughter.

" _She may know my moves but not Red Arrow's"_ Artemis tells her father as she shoots a trick at him. Sportsmaster smacks the arrow with his hammer.

" _That's true baby girl, but I've been teaching your clone more moves"_ he tells Artemis which she becomes surprised.

Red Arrow hits the Artemis clone with a bola arrow which it wraps around her ankles, causing her to fall to the floor. _"I always knew I could defeat you"_ Red Arrow says approaching E. Artemis he draws his bow and arrow at her. _"Ha, think again"_ E. Artemis says taking out a combat knife which she uses to cut the rope around her ankles.

" _You gave her a knife"_ an upset Artemis asks her father.

" _That's what happens when you decide to join the sidekicks"_ Sportsmaster says trying to strike her daughter with the hammer but she avoids it.

" _I don't want to hurt you Artemis, but if you continue to fight me"_ Sportsmaster says trying to her again she avoids it. _"Then like every year you won't be winning father of the year"_ Artemis tells her father.

Jack tries to stab Green Arrow with his combat knife but the emerald archer uses his bow to block it. _"You know I was hoping for Batman or Superman. Hell even Wonder Woman, but you; you're a waste"_ Jack tells Green Arrow.

" _Big talk from a Sportsmaster wannabe"_ Green Arrow tells Jack who gives him a smirk.

Jack headbutts him, then throws Green Arrow over his head. _"I'll show you a wannabe"_ an angry Jack responds by throwing two grenades at the archer who manages to avoid it by retreating which leads the large muscular man to follow. The boat arrives at the docks while Red Arrow and Artemis are fighting with the evil Artemis clone and Sportsmaster. _"Go get the crate"_ Excella tells three men who are wearing all black SWAT suits who make their exit.

" _Oh great more backup"_ Red Arrow notices the arrival of three men wearing black SWAT suits. At the same time they show up; Green Arrow shows up who ends up bringing Jack Krauser with him. _"Nice of you to join the party"_ Red says Green Arrow who joins up with him and Artemis.

" _Great two more Robin Hoods"_ said Jack.

" _At least I'm not a cheap knockoff of Sportsmaster"_ Red Arrow tells Jack. _"Alright that's it, drop your weapons now"_ an enraged Krauser shouts taking out a SIG P226 handgun, aiming at the three archers. As the three archers lower their weapons; the three men that arrived start to carry the crate back to the ship. As Red Arrow glances at the three men taking the crate to the boat; he releases the arrow, hitting the floor.

" _That was really stupid"_ Jack says. The arrow on the floor releases smoke which surrounds the six individuals. _"I should've seen that coming"_ E. Artemis says who tries to see but gets hit with a net arrow. Sportsmaster is then met by a punch arrow and Jack Krauser gets hit with a net arrow. Red Arrow escapes the smoke the stop the three men, but they are equipped with submachine guns. Red Arrow finds cover from the armed black SWAT team as they start shooting at the crimson archer.

After subduing Sportsmaster, E. Artemis and Krauser; Green Arrow and Artemis joins Red Arrow who is hiding behind the wooden crates. _"Something is telling me that whatever is in that crate they don't want us getting it"_ Red Arrow tells the two archers.

" _Time for you to find out, Artemis and I will take care of the shooter. You head to the boat and get the crate"_ Green Arrow tells Red.

As Green Arrow and Artemis find a way to defeat the SWAT team; Red Arrow sneaks into the boat. Green Arrow and Artemis shoot tricks arrows at the shooter but he rolls out of the way and continues shooting at them.

" _This guy is good"_ Artemis says as she ducks to avoid the gunfire as do Green Arrow. Red Arrow gets to the boat and sees three men wearing SWAT uniform with the crate. He shoots a trick arrow at the men, trapping them in foam.

Excella is inside the bridge as she sees Red Arrow near the crate. _"This is Excella; the archer known as Red Arrow is near the crate. You know what to do"_ she contacts someone through the earpiece. _"Understood_ _ **"**_ said a female voice over the earpiece.

" _Let's see what the Light is planning"_ said Red Arrow as he approaches the crate but someone shoots the floor which gets Red's attention. While draw his bow and arrow at whoever made that shot; another man wearing a black SWAT uniform emerges from the shadow. He strikes Red Arrow in the head knocking him out. Green Arrow was about to hit the shooter with a punch arrow when he sees a knocked out Red getting thrown overboard into the bay. _"Oh no"_ Green Arrow says when he sees his former sidekick get thrown.

The man in the SWAT uniform tries to shoot Green Arrow but he is unaware about Artemis. She shoots a trick arrow at the shooter which traps him in a net. _"Don't even think about"_ She says approaching the shooter who is struggling to break free, she doesn't notice the shadow approaching her. Artemis sees it, turn around only to hit with a roundhouse kick to head face by E. Artemis.

" _I would love to fight some more, but I over stayed my welcome. See you later"_ E. Artemis tells the original. Sportsmaster approaches his unconscious daughter shaking his head. _"Nothing personal baby girl but this is business"_ He tells his daughter.

" _Nothing personal alright"_ Jack Krauser aims his handgun at Artemis but Sportsmaster kicks the gun off his hand.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing? She's my daughter"_ an enraged Sportsmaster tells Jack.

" _Doesn't it look like I care"_ Jack responds giving him a smirk.

" _Will you two knock it off, let's get the hell out of here"_ E. Artemis gets in between the two. _"_ Jack picks up his gun, pushing Sporstmaster aside as he enters the boat. He's about to go after Jack but E. Artemis stops him. _"Let it go"_ E. Artemis tells Sportsmaster as they both head to the boat as well as the shooter who freed himself.

Five minutes later; Green Arrow had rescued Red from drowning, reviving him while Artemis gets to her feet after being knocked out. _"Oh man my head"_ said Red Arrow. _"Easy Roy you're alright, but they got away"_ Green Arrow tells him. _"How you holding up"_ Green Arrow asks Artemis whose rubbing the side of face.

" _I'm alright. My clone is tough"_ Artemis tells him.

She notices the boat is long gone. _"We're too late they got away, and we don't know what they took"_ Green Arrow says. _"Or what they were making"_ Red Arrow adds.

" _How about we ask the Shadow flunkies"_ Artemis suggests. The three archers approach the captured Shadow agents only to find them dead. _"What the hell happen to them"_ Red Arrow asks. Green Arrow checks each agent and they each have a gunshot to the head. _"Someone killed them"_ He tells Red. _"So what Deadshot killed them"_ Artemis asks Green Arrow.

" _Deadshot is still in Belle Reve"_ Red tells her.

" _And besides Artemis, this doesn't look like his work. Whoever did this, must be a professional"_ Green Arrow adds.

At a far distance from the docks; a figure with a sniper rifle in hand leaves the roof. The person climbing down the fire escape is a woman wearing all black and black ski mask which shows her light brown eyes. She takes off her mask, revealing her skin is a medium color as well as having long dark brown hair. _"This is Jessica Sherawat; the Shadow agents are dead. They won't be telling anyone anything"_ she contacts someone over the earpiece.

" _Well done Jessica, I suggest you make yourself scarce"_ is what Excella says over the earpiece. Jessica starts walking down the alley after talking to Excella.

 **Unknown Laboratory**

 **November 6, 20:00 UTC**

Members of the Light consisting of Vandal Savage, Klarion, Deathstroke, Brain, _Monsieur Mallah, and Black Manta enter a very large room. The room has large capsules containing the same lizard monsters that attack Gotham._ _"Where are we"_ _Manta asks._ _"Your guess is as good as mine"_ _Slade tells him._

 _"Welcome to TRICELL"_ _said a man who stands at the doorway. He is also with five other individuals as they step forward only to be the evil clones of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian. This gets Vandal Savage the other Light members their attention._ _"Who are you"_ _Savage asks. He takes out his black shades, extending his hand out to Vandal Savage who hesitates at first but then extent his as both shake hands._

 _"I am Albert Wesker."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Watchtower**

 **November 4, 18:10 EST**

Batman studies the three Biaylan soldiers that were frozen thanks to Zatanna's magic. At this time Green Arrow and Flash enters the medical room. _"Found anything"_ Oliver asks.

" _Something's not right. These soldiers were dead over six months ago. They were cryogenically frozen"_ Batman tells him.

" _Wait, these soldiers were preserved"_ Flash asks. Batman takes off the mask that the Bialyan soldier wear and its shows their face which is disfigured. _"Okay that's just nasty"_ Flash says after seeing the soldier's face which Green Arrow also see as he's about to throw up. _"There goes my dinner date with Dinah"_ He says.

" _You're sure it's a good idea to defrost them"_ Flash asks the Dark Knight who notices the soldiers are no longer frozen. _"These soldiers were dead to begin with"_ Batman tells him.

" _The thing that bothers me is that they were resurrected, but their faces are hideous_ " said Green Arrow. As Batman continues studying the supposed dead soldier; his hand starts to slowly move. _"I'm going to need a blood sample"_ said Batman who takes out a syringe. He's about to get a blood sample when the dead soldier awakens, grabbing Batman by neck attempting to bite him.

Green Arrow and Flash attempt to help Batman while he struggles with the soldier. The dead soldier opens its mouth as four tentacles attempt to ensnare the Dark Knight. Batman takes a pocket knife from his utility belt, striking the soldier in the eye. The other two soldiers begin to awaken attempting to attack the three League members but Batman throws two pellets at the soldiers which freezes them completely.

" _So much for being dead"_ said Flash. The other soldier with the knife in his eye tries to attack, but Green Arrow shoots a taser arrow at him. Just like what happened at Dhabar; the soldier falls to the floor and his body shakes and from it slowly turns the skin to ash killing it instantly. Green Arrow looks away as he starts to throw up.

" _Now that just nasty"_ Flash says after what he just witnessed. Batman gets closer to the now corpse, attempting to examine it.

 **Unknown Laboratory**

 **November 6, 20:00 UTC**

Members of the Light consisting of Vandal Savage, Klarion, Deathstroke, Brain, _Monsieur_ _Mallah, and Black Manta enter a room where. The room has large capsules containing the same lizard monsters that attack Gotham._ _"Where are we"_ _Manta asks._ _"Your guess is as good as mine"_ _Deathstroke tells him._

 _"Welcome to TRICELL"_ _said a man who stands at the doorway. He is also with five other individuals as they step forward only to be the evil clones of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian. This gets Vandal Savage the other Light members their attention._ _"Who are you"_ _Savage asks. He takes out his black shades, extending his hand out to Vandal Savage who hesitates at first but then extent his as both shake hands._

 _"I am Albert Wesker."_

" _So you're the mysterious person Excella has been talking about"_ Vandal asks. _"And I suppose you have some question you want to ask me"_ Albert tells the other Light members.

" _Why kill Queen Bee"_ Black Manta is the first one to ask Wesker.

" _You have to forgive us. "After all, you did order Excella to have her killed"_ Savage says as he calms Manta down.

" _I have to admit my intention wasn't to eliminate Queen Bee. I will gladly take full responsibility"_ Wesker tells Vandal who then looks to the other members of the Light.

" _What you did was inexcusable. However, Excella has proven herself"_ Vandal tells Albert.

Albert looks as he notices Deathstroke staring right at him.

" _What's with your eyes? Are you some kind of freak like the young hero clones you created"_ He asks Wesker.

Wesker didn't respond at first just laughs it off. The same typical laugh he does, very calm. As Albert looks to the other Light members; his eyes starts to glow, showing gold-red like color. With super speed; Wesker grabs Deathstroke by the throat which he pins the mercenary against a glass capsule that contains the lizard creature inside. With one hand on Slade's throat; Wesker lifts him up against the capsule as the mercenary gasps for air.

Wesker then throws Deathstroke to where the other Light members are. _"Okay, I guess you're not a freak"_ Deathstroke says rubbing his throatas he gets up.

" _You want to know what I am"_ Wesker asks Deathstroke. Albert approaches to the members of the Light and at the center along with the evil clones of the young heroes.

" _I was a researcher for the Umbrella Corporation. A company that was well known for cosmetics, consumer products, health foods, even tourism. After it's opening, Umbrella began biological weapon militaries"_ Wesker says.

" _A company that was secretly involved in bioterrorism"_ Savage says.

" _Umbrella developed the T-Virus which resulted in many of its creations_ _"_ Wesker tells the Light. He shows them pictures of the Cerberus, Hunter alpha, Crimson Head and many others from his holographic computer.

" _What is this monstrosity"_ Savage asks, looking at a picture which says "T-002".

" _Tyrants, they were mutant from humans to cloned version of another Tyrant"_ Albert tells Vandal.

" _You mutated people? You're a monster_ Deathstroke says to Wesker.

" _The Wesker Project"_ is what Black Manta says.

" _It was pioneered by Oswell Spencer who intended to develop an advance race of human being"_ Wesker tells Black Manta. Wesker them shows Black Manta and the others 13 individuals. 11 of them being deceased while other 2 still alive them being Albert Wesker and Alex Wesker.

" _Those thirteen individuals"_ Deathstroke asks.

" _We were all taken from our parents. Spencer authorized the kidnapping of hundreds of children. Only those with above-average intelligence"_ Wesker tells Deathstroke.

" _How come they all the same last name"_ Klarion asks. _"They all look different"_ Black Manta adds.

" _We were all brainwashed, each of us given the surname Wesker, and put in an environment to observe to see who would be worthy to work in the Umbrella Corporation"_ Albert tells them.

" _Let me guess you"_ said the Witch Boy of Chaos. _"What about your super speed and your strength"_ Manta asks.

" _Those 13 individuals were injected with a Prototype Virus. The virus increases the metabolism superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, and healing. The subject injected with the virus can withstand fatal wounds and illnesses"_ Wesker tells Manta.

" _11 deceased"_ is what Vandal says. _"All due to the prototype virus, those 11 did not special gene that I have. It killed them instantly"_ Wesker tells Vandal.

" _Wait a minute, if you and Alex were only the Wesker family left alive, where is she"_ Manta asks.

" _She was put under Spencer's orders to make him immortal. But she realizes that he was near at an end. She betrayed him"_ Wesker tells Manta.

A minute later; two men wearing black SWAT uniform brings in a large capsule containing the same Las Plagas humanoid that created evil clones of the young heroes. _"What the hell is that"_ Deathstroke asks.

" _This is the same creature that created the very same heroes you see before you"_ Wesker tells the mercenary. Then another large capsule was brought in by two more men wearing the same uniform as the others but this time it contains a plant with vines."

" _I present you Plant 50 – The Creator"_ Wesker tells the Light.

" _So this creature created the clones of young heroes"_ Savage asks.

" _The creature is infused with combination of genomorph, an ordinary plant, and the uroborus"_ Albert tells him.

" _Uroborus"_ is what Black Manta says.

" _A virus that I engineered thanks to with some funding from TRICELL"_ Wesker tells Black Manta who show him a vial with a parasite inside.

" _With the combination of the genomorph and the uroboros, you can control your creations"_ Savage says.

The two men move the capsule containing the Plant 50 next to the one containing the humanoid. Its vines then stick out, connecting to several parts of the humanoid.

" _So I see the team is getting a new member"_ said Deathstroke.

" _Zatanna Zatara"_ E. Aqualad says.

" _A Zatanna clone, this will be interesting"_ Klarion says.

" _Where's the Artemis clone"_ Deathstroke asks notices noticing her absence.

" _She is with Excella to meet with the one that is referred to as Great One"_ said Wesker turns away; he put his black shades back on as he leaves.

 **Infinity Island**

 **November 7, 1:30 ECT**

Cheshire looks out the window in the main room of the headquarters.

" _Good, you're here little Girl."_

She turns around to see Ra's al Ghul and Sportsmaster enter the room. _"Why am I not surprised you would be here"_ Cheshire says to her father who gives him a death glare.

" _Calm down dear child, after all I'm the one that told you to come here"_ Ra's tells Cheshire.

" _Why bring him out of all people"_ she asks.

" _Because I told him to that's why"_ said a female voice with an Italian accent.

" _That voice sounds familiar"_ said Cheshire. _"It should Jade"_ Sportsmaster tells his daughter. Excella Gionne enters the room which upsets Cheshire as she sees her. _"You were one I was supposed to kill"_ said Cheshire looking at Excella.

" _What the hell she's doing here"_ she asks Great One.

" _Excella Gionne is a member of the Light"_ Ra's tells her " _She's a member, since when"_ Cheshire asks.

" _Since her arrival Little Girl"_ Sportsmaster tells Jade. _"Wait, you mean to tell me Excella has been working with you the whole time"_ Cheshire asks.

" _I don't know whose brighter her or Artemis"_ Excella asks.

Cheshire viciously glares at Excella who takes out her sword attempting to slice her for that remark but an arrow hits the floor, stopping her. _"Jade, don't do it"_ said a familiar voice to which Cheshire knows.

Cheshire looks to see a shadowed figure standing by the doorway wielding a bow. _"No it can't be"_ she says as the figure steps forward revealing to be the evil Artemis clone. _"Artemis; what are you doing here"_ she asks her sister who shock to see her. _"It's like this Jade; the hero thing wasn't working out for me. This is where I belong"_ E. Artemis tells her sister.

" _I don't believe that"_ Cheshire says.

" _What the hell did you do to her"_ Cheshire asks Ra's and Sportsmaster.

" _Oh come on Jade, why can't you see that Artemis has finally seen the light? We can all be one happy family"_ Sportsmaster says was E. Artemis stands by her father's side.

" _I don't believe you"_ Cheshire says to her father who then focuses her attention toward the Artemis clone.

" _Artemis; this isn't you. I know you don't want to join the Shadows, let alone join him"_ Cheshire tells her.

" _Why are you making such a big deal"_ E. Artemis asks her sister who doesn't know that the Artemis clone.

" _You're working with Sportsmaster"_ E. Artemis reminds her.

" _Not my choice, not my call"_ Cheshire shouts at her. This causes her to storm out the main room but not before she gives Excella an evil glare. _"Oh great, Jade"_ Sportsmaster shouts who leaves the room to follow.

" _Will you excuse me"_ Ra's al Ghul tells both Excella and E. Artemis who also leaves the room.

" _It won't take long until Jade knows the truth. She must take care of"_ Excella says. After what Excella said; E. Artemis gives her an evil smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mount Justice**

 **November 9, 14:30 EDT**

The team is in the mission room having a training session. Aqualad and Superboy engage in sparring practice while the others look on. Zatanna is also slowly rubbing her right arm due to her attack. Almost a week ago; the team went to Dhabar to stop what was Queen Bee taking over the capital was really the evil clone of Miss Martian in disguise. There are many unanswered questions on what happened during their mission.

Why Miss Martian's evil clone was posing as Queen Bee? Who is Queen Bee's replacement? What is the mysterious chemical that created the monsters that attack Gotham as well as the Biaylan soldiers? And finally the most important question of them all. Is the Light actually responsible for creating the evil clones of the team?

" _You okay"_ Robin ask Zatanna who notices she isn't herself. _"I can't believe there's going to be a clone version of me"_ is what Zatanna says as she slowly lifts her sleeve to show the small mark on her arm.

" _Not just a clone, can evil version of yourself"_ Artemis tells her. _"If there is going to an evil clone of me; can she perform spells too"_ Zatanna ask.

Minutes later; both Aqualad and Superboy join after hearing what Zatanna said. _"Our doppelgangers have same skill as us."_ Aqualad says.

" _They think like us"_ M'gann adds. _"They know our every move"_ Robin says.

" _Every time they show up to stop us"_ said Kid Flash.

" _They prevent us from stopping the Light as they make their escape"_ Aqualad says.

" _It's not like we're fighting Bane, Mammoth, the League of Shadows, or the Injustice League. We're fighting ourselves"_ Superboy tells them.

" _How do you defeat a clone of yourself"_ Kid Flash asks.

" _Maybe that's the problem"_ said Aquaman who enters the mission room along with Batman, Flash, and Black Canary.

" _Instead of fighting with the evil clone version of yourself; how about switching partners"_ Flash tells the team.

" _Why couldn't we think of that"_ KF asks the team. _"We've been fighting our doppelgangers for months, it never crossed our minds"_ Robin tells team.

" _I think they know what to do the next time they fight their clones"_ Canary says. _"Yeah just switch dance partners"_ KF says as the other team members just roll their rolls.

" _Yeah Wally, switch dance partners"_ said Artemis who taps him on the shoulder.

The team decides to leave the mission room, while Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Black Canary stay. _"So what you found on those soldiers at Dhabar"_ Canary asks.

" _What didn't we find ugh"_ said Flash. _"The soldiers that the team encountered at Dhabar were injected with some kind of parasite which somehow reanimated them"_ Batman tells her.

" _Reanimated"_ is what Canary said. _"Except not only reanimated but transformed into a hideous monster"_ Flash adds.

" _One of the deceased soldiers attempted to attack Bruce. Four tentacles came out of its mouth"_ Flash tells Canary.

" _Queen Bee's suppose takeover at Dhabar was a distraction. The real theft was at Star City"_ said Batman.

" _Whatever the Light was taking from there must've been important, and would do anything to prevent the League from knowing"_ Canary says.

" _And they're doing a good job at it"_ Flash adds. _"Still, I would like to know who the Light's newest member is. Or better yet who replaced Queen Bee"_ Aquaman says.

 **Gotham City**

 **November 9, 20:00 EDT**

Artemis returns home after a training session at Mount Justice. Artemis heads to her room to take off her mask. She enters her bedroom, closing the door unaware that her sister is behind her. Artemis looks at the window to see reflection of Jade standing behind her.

As Artemis turns to her sister; Cheshire quickly takes out her sword, putting it near her throat. _"Don't say a word"_ she tells Artemis.

" _Jade; what are you doing here? Mom is in the living"_ Artemis whispers while her sister has the sword near her throat.

" _Then keep your voice down"_ she says. _"Then why are you here"_ Artemis asks.

" _How could you"_ is what Cheshire says to Artemis.

" _What are you talking about? How could I what"_ Artemis asks. _"How could you join Sportsmaster out of all people"_ Cheshire tells Artemis in anger.

" _What"_ Artemis yells but quickly covers her mouth. _"What are you talking about I didn't join him"_ she then whispers that.

" _You're going to continue lying to me"_ Cheshire asks as she places the sword closer to Artemis' neck, making it more difficult to answer.

" _You were at the island standing side by side with Sportsmaster and you were wearing this god awful uniform. It's like the one you're wearing right now"_ Cheshire tells her sister.

Then Artemis' eyes wide open in shock that Cheshire just met the evil Artemis clone. Suddenly; someone knocks on the door which gets the attention of Artemis and Cheshire. _"Artemis; are you alright? I heard you scream"_ is what Paula said in the background.

" _I'm fine mom. I just banged my knee, but I'm okay"_ Artemis lies. She leans against the as Artemis hears her mom wheeling herself away. _"Let's go outside, tell me everything"_ Artemis whispers that to her sister.

Five minutes later; both Artemis and Cheshire are on the roof a closed grocery store. _"Okay Jade, tell me what happened"_ Artemis asks.

" _I received a call from Ra's al Ghul to go to Infinity Island. I showed up and our father was there with Ra's al Ghul. I questioned Ra's why bring Sportsmaster, he said he told him. I ask him why, but a woman answers in the background. I was a little shock when I recognized the voice. It was Excella Gionne"_ Cheshire explains.

" _Excella, Excella Gionne? Jade; please tell this is a joke?" "_ Artemis shouts in shock.

" _I'm afraid not Artemis. Excella is the Light's newest member. She has been for awhile"_ Cheshir _e_ tells her.

" _That incident at Star City, she's been a member this whole time. She was the one responsible for killing Queen Bee. What else happened"_ Artemis says trying to figure things out

" _I was about to approach Excella when an arrow hits the floor between the both of us. Then someone says my real name and told me not to do it. It was you"_ Cheshire tells her sister.

" _Jade; there's something I need to tell you. What you saw was a clone version of me"_ said Artemis.

" _What are you talking about"_ a confused Cheshire asks.

" _For the past few months; Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, and I were trying to stop the Light but we been derailed by a six person team which turned out to be clones of us"_ Artemis tells her.

" _Is our father aware of this"_ Cheshire asks.

" _He does Jade"_ Artemis tells her as she lets out a soft sigh.

At a far distance about three miles away from Artemis and Cheshire are talking; a group of men wearing black SWAT gear are heavily armed with Colt M4A1 sniper rifles fitted with an M203 grenade launcher and some of them armed with IMI Tavor TAR-21 assault rifles. Another individual is wearing the same uniform but he is wearing a black gas mask with red lenses watching Artemis and Cheshire through night vision binoculars.

" _What are your orders"_ one of the armed mercenaries asks the one holding the binoculars.

" _Kill the blonde girl first then the one wearing the white mask"_ he says.

" _I got to tell the others about this"_ said Artemis who leans against the ledge of the roof.

Cheshire suddenly notices a red dot appearing moving up Artemis' back. _"Artemis"_ she shouts as Cheshire comes to her sister's aid manage to avoid the barrage of bullets. Cheshire and Artemis try to peek, but armed men still continue to shoot at them, as they duck. _"I think running would be good idea"_ Artemis tells Cheshire as she nods in agreement.

" _They're escaping"_ said the individual wearing the black SWAT uniform. _"Go and follow them. Excella wants them both dead"_ said the man who seems to be in charge.

Artemis and Cheshire jumped across to another roof and hide behind the water tower from the shooters. _"I'm going to take a guess that this is Excella's work"_ said Cheshire. Artemis takes a quick peek to see four individuals wearing black SWAT uniform heavily armed with IMI Tavor TAR-21 assault rifles.

" _It's the same people from Star City"_ Artemis tells her sister.

" _Great, now what do we do"_ Artemis asks.

" _This"_ Cheshire says taking out a small explosive disc, attaching it at the top of the water tower.

" _Get ready to run dear sister"_ Cheshire tells Artemis.

The four armed men approach the water tower as they see Artemis and Cheshire jumping across to the another roof. They're about to fire when the disc attached to the tower explodes, and it tips over as water spills out.

" _Send more backup they're getting away"_ said one of the armed men.

Artemis and Cheshire take a breather as they stop and hide. _"You know we should do this more often"_ Cheshire says to Artemis who's catching her breath. _"Us fighting each other or running away from people trying to kill us"_ Artemis asks as she catches her breath too.

" _Both"_ Cheshire tells her sister. Artemis takes a look to see if the coast is clear but only to see five armed men with SWAT gear appearing.

" _You got to be kidding me. These guys don't give up"_ Artemis says. _"Okay Artemis, any idea"_ Cheshire asks.

" _You remember how dad would train us 24/7"_ Artemis asks as she takes out an arrow.

" _Way ahead of you"_ she tells Artemis. As the five armed men get closer; Artemis comes out of hiding aiming her bow and arrow at them.

" _You just made it easier for us to kill you"_ is what one of the armed men said.

" _Now where's the kitty cat"_ the other armed man asks aiming his assault rifle at Artemis.

" _Right here"_ Cheshire shouts as she comes out of hiding, throwing a flash bomb at the armed men. The bomb releases a bright light which temporary blinds them. Artemis hits one of the men with a trick arrow which traps him in a net. Cheshire runs up to two of the armed men, quickly knocking them out.

At the building that the armed men were at before; only the one man who was holding the binoculars is left. _"If you want it done right, you have to do it yourself"_ he says as he makes his exit.

Back to the fight; the last five men are taken out with Artemis and Cheshire standing tall. _"I'll say it again, we should do this more often"_ Cheshire tells her.

" _Yeah right"_ Artemis says. Five more armed men suddenly showed up equipped with Colt M4A1 sniper rifles. _"We better split up"_ Cheshire tells Artemis.

" _Are you crazy"_ Artemis questions her sister's suggestion.

" _Trust me sis, we have a better chance splitting up than we do escaping together"_ Cheshire says as she takes out a three pellets.

" _Just do me a favor, be careful"_ Artemis tells her sister.

" _Don't worry about me. I'm like the Cheshire cat, I disappear"_ Jade tells Artemis who just a laughs a little.

" _That's enough talking"_ the armed man tells the two. The others ready their sniper rifles, aiming at them. _"Lower your weapons now"_ the other armed man tells Artemis and Cheshire.

" _You heard the man, lower your weapon"_ Artemis says while giving her sister a smirk. _"If you insist"_ Cheshire says as she throws the pellets to where the armed men are which explodes. A minute later; the smoke starts to disappear, and the armed men are puzzled to see Artemis and Cheshire have made their escape.

" _Where they go"_ one of the men asks.

" _Never mind them. They will be taken care of; it's time to make your exit"_ Excella contacts the armed men through their earpieces.

" _She's right; let's get out of here"_ the armed man tells the others as they hear police sirens.

" _But what about"_ the armed man asks who looks around.

" _Don't worry about him"_ the other armed man tells him.

Artemis is at another building to see the heavily armed men leaving as police sirens can be heard from the background. _"Good luck Jade"_ she says showing concern for Cheshire.

Suddenly; a bullet hits Artemis on the left shoulder. The shot causes her to drop her bow while she holds her shoulder.

" _That was just a gash"_ said a male voice.

Artemis turns around to see the man wearing black SWAT gear but is wearing a gas mask with red lenses covering his eyes. _"The next one will go between your eyes"_ he says pointing the handgun at her.

" _And who are you suppose to be"_ she asks while covering her shoulder.

" _Let's just say I am known as the Grim Reaper"_ he tells her.

" _Don't worry about your sister; she will be taken care of. As for you"_ the man who calls himself the Grim Reaper says, aiming his gun at Artemis.

Just as the Grimm Reaper is about shoot; a bird-a-rang hits the gun, causing it to drop to the floor. He turns about to see Robin and the Dark Knight. _"Don't even try it"_ Robin tells him.

" _Ah the legendary Batman and his little sidekick"_ said the man who calls himself the Grim Reaper.

" _You do realize that it's three against one"_ Robin tells him. _"You don't stand a chance"_ Artemis adds.

" _You have no idea of what I have been through"_ he tells them both.

" _You might as well tell us who you are working for"_ Batman tells the Grim Reaper.

" _I would love to tell you but my time here is wasted'"_ the Reaper tells Batman who takes out a grenade and throws to the floor. This releases a bright light, blinding Batman, Robin, and Artemis.

As the bright light disappear, as does the Grim Reaper. _"Great he's gone"_ said Robin who goes to tend to Artemis.

" _Are you okay"_ he asks.

" _Yeah I'll be fine, but I need to tell you something"_ Artemis tells Robin and Batman.

Cheshire is running through the alleyway, hoping that the armed men are not following her or Artemis. _"I hope I lost them"_ she said.

" _Jade"_ said a female voice

Cheshire turns around to see Artemis but she's in the shadows. _"Artemis; you're okay"_ Cheshire says as she is glad to see her. _"Yeah I'm fine but we got to find a place to hide"_ Artemis tells her as she opens manhole to the sewers.

Cheshire is the first to jump down to the sewers and Artemis follows which then she closes the lid. Ten minutes of walk through the sewers; Artemis stops at the center where it shows a spotlight but she stands in the shadow area, but the Cheshire stands in the lighting area. _"We should be safe here from everyone"_ Artemis says.

" _Um Artemis; your mom might be worried"_ Cheshire tells her.

" _Like I said, we'll be safe here from everyone. And I mean everyone"_ Artemis tells Cheshire which she give her a smile.

" _This isn't the time to be smiling"_ she says to Artemis.

" _Oh you're right"_ as she steps into light revealing to the evil clone of Artemis. _"So Artemis is right, about the clone"_ Cheshire says as she takes out her sword.

" _You're going to kill me, your sister"_ Artemis places her hands on her hips.

" _You may look like her, talk like her, but you're nothing more than a clone"_ Cheshire tells her. As she's about to attack E. Artemis; a blur knocks Cheshire to the floor, causing her to drop her sword.

Cheshire looks up to see E. Kid Flash standing next to E. Artemis. _"That is so not cool trying to kill your sister"_ the evil clone speedster says.

" _And she was also right about the others too"_ Cheshire says as she gets up, taking out a flash bomb. She's about to throw it, but someone grabs her wrist. Cheshire looks back to see E. Superboy who punches her on the stomach then throws her to wall where it hits her back.

Cheshire struggles to get up is then quickly lifted up in the air by the appearance of E. Miss Martian. She proceeds to slam Cheshire to the water which also causes her mask to fly off. Cheshire starts to cough while holding her back suddenly sees two shadowed figures approaching her. She looks up to see a water-based sword near her face. _"I see the team of knockoffs is here"_ Cheshire says.

" _So arrogant"_ E. Aqualad says.

" _And no one knows we're here"_ E. Robin adds as he laughs.

" _It didn't have to come to this Jade, but you left me no choice"_ E. Artemis tells her.

" _Whatever you are up to; you're not getting away with this"_ Cheshire tells the team of evil clones.

" _Oh yes we are gorgeous"_ E. Kid Flash says to her. Cheshire looks to see E. Artemis smile as she punches her in the face, knocking her out.

" _Time to go for a ride Jade"_ E. Artemis tells Cheshire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spencer Estate**

 **November 9, 23:00 EDT**

Excella Gionne is in the library looking out the window. She has gain resources from the group known as the Light who were connected to the genetics facility known as Cadmus that was founded by Lex Luthor. Just three days ago; members of the Light showed up at an unknown laboratory where they met Albert Wesker.

He tells the Light of his history about Umbrella, the lost of his humanity, and his personal goals. While Wesker told the Light about his life; Excella and E. Artemis went to Infinity Island where she meets Cheshire. She was kept in the dark about me being a member of the Light and the team of evil clones of the young heroes. However; she made that mistake of revealing Cheshire about her presence and the Artemis clone. She didn't know about Artemis being an actual clone until she confronted the original. Excella had a feeling that Cheshire would find the truth.

Not only Artemis tells her about the team of evil clones, but Cheshire tells Artemis about me and now the young heroes and the Justice League know the truth. But it doesn't matter anyway because they have no idea what's going to happen. Artemis may have survived but for her sister; she's not so lucky.

Suddenly the two doors open as the six evil clones along with Cheshire who is unmasked and handcuffed enter the library. _"I have some terrible news Excella. Cheshire told Artemis about you"_ E. Aqualad tells her.

" _I had a feeling she would"_ said Excella.

Excella approaches a defenseless Cheshire who is looking down. _"Look at you, such a shame. Sportsmaster raised two ungrateful daughters"_ she tells her.

" _It's a bitch right, well at least he can have a father and daughter relationship this empty shell"_ as Cheshire says while she looks to E. Artemis.

" _Call me whatever you want, but unlike and not so better half I respect my father"_ E. Artemis tells her.

" _You're nothing more than a cheap imitation of her"_ Cheshire tells E. Artemis who give her a smirk. This makes the Artemis clone mad as she's about to strike her but Excella gets in between them.

" _Jade; it doesn't have to come to this. We can all pretend this never happen and you can be apart this organization. What do you say?"_ Excella tells her.

Cheshire looks down at the floor thinking of what Excella just told her. She looks up at Excella, spits at her face.

For a second; Excella looks away with a disgusted look on her face. She slowly wipes the spit on her face. Excella approaches Cheshire with a vicious look and slaps the defenseless female assassin on the face.

" _That barely hurt"_ Cheshire tells Excella who laughs it off. _"You find this funny"_ said a very angry Excella. She goes to the table, grabs a handgun and points it at Cheshire.

" _Laugh now I dare you"_ Excella threatens Cheshire.

" _You honestly think you can intimidate me with a gun"_ Cheshire taunts Excella. The regional director of TRICELL is about to pull the trigger when E. Artemis stops her. This revelation stuns everyone especially Cheshire and Excella. _"I guess I was wrong even as clone you and Artemis is alike"_ Cheshire tells E. Artemis.

" _Don't get it twisted Jade. If Excella kills you; the Light would be furious."_ E. Artemis tells her.

" _She's right; they still hold a grudge against us after what happened to Queen Bee. If was you; should be thanking your sister"_ Excella agrees.

" _I would except Artemis is not here"_ Cheshire tells Excella while E. Artemis rolls her eyes.

" _Oh my dear you should've kept your mouth shut"_ said a disappointed Excella.

Excella looks at the entrance of the library to see two armed men in SWAT gear entering the room. One of the men is carrying a metal brief case. Excella approaches the case, opening it revealing a silver and red scarab.

" _What the hell is that"_ Cheshire asks.

" _This, let's just say this will make you into a whole new person"_ Excella tells Cheshire who her gives a sinister smile. As Excella grabs the scarab; E. Miss Martian and E. Superboy hold the defenseless Cheshire to the point where she is on her knees. She starts to struggle, hoping to get free but to no avail as Excella gets closer with the scarab in hand.

" _Let go of me"_ Cheshire starts to panic as E. Artemis disrobe the top part of her costume, exposing her chest. _"No, no, no, no"_ she still struggles but it's too late.

" _Artemis"_ Cheshire yells out her name in horror.

One Month Later

 **Monterey Bay**

 **December 9, 16:00 UTC**

Beyond passed the bay area of California is an abandoned military base Fort Ord. Several armed men wearing SWAT gear escort two large missiles to the base. _"The missiles should be ready in three hours Wesker"_ E. Robin contacts him over the earpiece.

" _Good, Excella will be there shortly_ _ **"**_ Albert says over the earpiece.

" _So how long are we going to be here"_ E. Artemis asks. _"We won't be here any longer"_ E. Robin tells her.

" _And besides we're expecting company soon"_ E. Aqualad interrupts.

" _Yeah I know Excella is going to be here"_ E. Robin. _"Not Excella"_ E. Aqualad said.

At a far distance behind the gates; the team which also includes Zatanna and Red Arrow are observing the base. _"What's with the missiles"_ Superboy asks.

" _Whatever they are doing it can't be good"_ Robin tells him.

" _Well the team cheap knockoffs are here"_ Zatanna says.

" _It's not too surprising they would be here"_ Aqualad tells Robin.

" _That's not who else is here"_ Red Arrow tells them. They continue to observe the base when they see the arrival of Excella Gionne.

" _I can't believe out of all people, Excella joins Light"_ is what Kid Flash said who still can't believe the revelation.

" _It still doesn't explain about the evil clones of us, the monstrous creatures that attack Gotham and the supposed dead Biayan soldiers"_ Robin tells the speedster.

" _Excella must be stopped"_ Aqualad tells the team. Everyone is ready except for Artemis who is not paying attention instead in thinking. _"You okay"_ Zatanna asks Artemis.

" _Just something's on my mind"_ Artemis softly tells her.

" _You're worried about her aren't you"_ Robin asks. _"I haven't heard or seen her since we were running from our lives from Excella's henchmen"_ Artemis tells Robin.

" _I'm sure she's okay. I mean she's your sister, Cheshire is known to get out of situations like this"_ Kid Flash tells the female archer.

" _I know but still. Even Sportsmaster is worried"_ Artemis tells the team.

" _Try not to think about that now. We must stop Excella, and find out what are they doing with those missiles"_ Aqualad tells Artemis.

" _Hurry up"_ Excella orders the men to pick up the pace. She then looks to her six operatives.

" _Be on point, no doubt the young heroes are already here"_ Excella tells the evil clones of the team.

After that; she leaves, heading inside the base. _"Stay alert"_ E. Aqualad tells the team. As the team of evil clones searches the area; Robin and Aqualad secretly arrived at the base, as they hide behind some old crates.

While the four armed men escort another missile inside the base; Kid Flash and Artemis also secretly arrived. Superboy and Miss Martian arrived at far end of the base. Red Arrow and Zatanna arrived at the opposite side of the base only 10 feet away from the assault bomber.

" _Well, well that must be their transportation"_ Red Arrow whispers.

" _This is going to be hard. We can't communicate telepathically thanks to that Miss Martian clone"_ Zatanna whispers to Red Arrow.

" _We can't even radio contact them. No doubt they can pick it up"_ Red adds. _"Even with the evil Superboy clone can pick up sounds easily"_ Zatanna reminds him.

" _I wonder how many missiles have been made already"_ Kid Flash whispers. _"Well we can't go inside the base with our doppelgangers and Excella's goons lurking around"_ Artemis tells him.

" _I have a feeling the team of knockoff know we are here"_ Robin whispers that to Aqualad. _"However, they don't know that Zatanna and Red Arrow are here"_ Aqualad reminds Robin.

" _If only I could contact Aqualad telepathically but I can't thanks to my doppelganger"_ Miss Martian whispers. _"Not to mention we got to be careful. Any sound we make, the Superboy cheap imitation will hear it"_ Superboy whispers to M'gann.

" _So I wonder how many of Excella's henchmen are there"_ Zatanna asks Red Arrow but when she looks for a response, she notices he's not with her. Zatanna sees the crimson archer heading to the assault bomber. _"What's he doing"_ Zatanna asks. As she steps back to continue hiding, Zatanna accidently steps on a twig.

The sound of the small branch breaking in half gets E. Superboy's attention because of his super hearing. He then stops, looking at the far end of the base where the assault bomber is located. This also gets the attention to the other members of the team of doppelgangers. _"Why did you stop"_ E. Miss Martian asks.

" _I heard something. It came from over there"_ E. Superboy tells her who points to the direction where the plane is located. _"You two, go check it out"_ E. Aqualad orders the two armed men to investigate. Robin and Aqualad take peek to see the two armed men approaching to where Zatanna and Red Arrow are hiding. _"Not good"_ Robin tells Aqualad.

The team of doppelgangers sees the two armed men get closer. As they do, five pellets get thrown to where the evil clones of the team are standing. _"I was wondering they were going to show up"_ E. Robin said. The pellets release smoke which surrounds almost of Fort Ord. Inside the base; Excella is about to leave when she notices smoke and the sound of gunfire.

" _Time to go"_ Excella tells the armed men who are with her. _"But what about the last missile"_ one of the men asks. _"Leave it, but the take the chemical out"_ Excella tells him. The armed men take the chemical that was in a metal capsule from the missile, leaving with Excella. Zatanna takes a peek from the window and is shock to see how they make their exit.

Back outside; the smoke still surrounds the base as one by one the armed men are quickly subdued. The last two are left as they try to find the young heroes. One of them gets taken out by Robin while the other gets electrocuted by Aqualad. The smoke disappears and both the team and their doppelgangers are left standing while Excella's armed men are knocked out and tied up.

" _Very impressive"_ E. Aqualad claps sarcastically to the team. _"We'll give your performance a B+"_ E. Kid Flash tells them.

" _Where's Excella"_ Robin asks the team of doppelgangers. _"What no hello? Not even how you doing"_ E. Artemis ask.

" _We're not here for a meet and greet. Where's Excella? What's with the missiles"_ Robin tells the doppelgangers.

" _The missiles are none of your concern, but if you want where Excella is, she's inside the base"_ E. Kid Flash tells the team, pointing to the direction where Excella is.

" _However; in order to get to Excella"_ E. Aqualad tells the team. _"You have to go through us"_ E. Artemis interrupts as she readies her bow and arrow.

" _We don't have a problem with that"_ Robin tells the team of evil clone by giving them a smirk. The doppelgangers of the young heroes become puzzled of Robin's response. _"What are you smiling at"_ E. Robin asks the original. _"This"_ Robin responds by tossing a smoke pellet to the floor and again the outside of Fort Ord is surrounded by smoke. _"Typical move from the Boy Wonder"_ E. Aqualad says to Robin which he suddenly laughs in the background.

" _Oh Arty; come out, come out, where ever you are"_ E. Artemis says drawing her bow and arrow look for Artemis. Suddenly a yellow blur runs into the Artemis clone, knocking her to the ground. She gets up only to see Kid Flash.

" _Hey there, were you expecting someone else"_ the speedster tells E. Artemis. Kid Flash uses super speed run away leaving E. Artemis in shock.

" _ **Guys we got a problem. Guys"**_ E. Artemis tries to telepathically contact the other members of the evil team but no responds.

" _Why's the link down? The Martian, she's blocking the link"_ E. Artemis says.

" _Stop hiding and show yourself"_ E. Superboy shouts. He looks around until he sees a figure in the smoke. _"There you are"_ he says who suspects that is the original Superboy. The evil clone of Superboy attempts to go after the original but he gets stop in his tracks. E. Superboy is then gets sent flying to the front gate of Ford Ord. He looks at the smoke still surround the fort to see the figure approaching him.

" _I have to admit, you got me good. Having M'gann do your dirty work"_ E. Superboy tells the figure which looks like the original Superboy. The figure that looks like Superboy doesn't respond.

" _What too embarrassed to say anything"_ he asks Superboy but he still doesn't respond. _"Not quite"_ he finally tells E. Superboy but his voice changes. _"M'gann"_ E. Superboy says in a state of shock realizes that it wasn't Superboy but Miss Martian. She head back into the smoke, leaving E. Superboy furious as he goes back in there.

" _ **Oh Megan, I knew you're blocking the link"**_ E. Miss Martian telepathically says as she looks for her. She flies up, trying to see but the smoke still surrounds the base. _"There's no way that one smoke pellet can generate that much smoke"_ E. Miss Martian said. She looks around to see Zatanna near the entrance of the base.

" _I knew something wasn't right with the smoke screen"_ E. Miss Martian said. She's about to go after Zatanna when large crate gets thrown to her. The evil version of M'gann sends away with telekinesis. _"Oh nice one"_ said E. Miss Martian who becomes annoyed.

" _How about coming out and fight me"_ An angry E. Miss Martian asks.

E. Miss Martian looks down to a figure that looks like Superboy picking up the crate. _"I don't think so"_ she says who uses telekinesis to lift Superboy up. But E. Miss Martian is shock when she mistakenly lifts up E. Superboy instead. _"Oh my god Conner, I'm so sorry"_ E. Miss Martian says to him. _"M'gann; look out"_ E. Superboy tells her but it's too late as another crate is flying towards E. Miss Martian as it hits her, causing her to land hard on the ground.

This also causes E. Superboy to fall to the ground as well. As E. Superboy gets up; the original Superboy approaches him. He looks up as Superboy punches him, knocking his doppelganger.

E. Kid Flash tries to look for his original in the smoke screen but he is met with a trick arrow but he avoids it. He turns around to see Artemis with bow and arrow in hand. Using super speed, E. Kid Flash runs to ups Artemis, grabbing her arm and throwing her with full force out of the smoke screen into some crates. _"Ha, nice try bitch"_ E. Kid Flash tells her. As he approaches the unconscious Artemis; E. Kid Flash is shock when he realizes that it wasn't the original Artemis he knocked out but her doppelganger. This distraction allows a taser arrow to hit E. Kid Flash which electrocutes him. Kid Flash runs up to his doppelganger in full speed, punches him in face, knocking him out.

E. Aqualad attempts to find the original Aqualad in the smoke screen but it becomes too difficult. _"Do you honestly think that one little pellet can release this much smoke? I know this is Zatanna's doing"_ E. Aqualad shouts.

Suddenly a figure strikes E. Aqualad with an Eskrima stick. He recovers to see Robin ready to strike him again but E. Aqualad blocks the attack with his water-based sword. E. Robin sees a figure is about to strike but he dodges. E. Aqualad attempts to attack the figure that looks like Robin but he blocks them and tries to strike him.

The figure that looks like Robin tries again but E. Aqualad transforms his water-sword into a hammer, striking the Eskrima sticks out his hand. E. Aqualad then places his hand Robin's chest, electrocuting him. _"Your magic is nothing. End it now"_ E. Aqualad shouts. Six figures approach E. Aqualad that looks like Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin.

" _Where is the team of wannabes"_ E. Aqualad asks his teammates. _"Defeated, like we said we were going to do"_ said the figure that looks like Robin. _"Hsinav"_ as Zatanna cast a spell which makes the smoke screen quickly disappear. E. Aqulad becomes shock to see that the team of doppelgangers is down and the team of the originals standing.

" _You seem shock"_ Aqualad tells his doppelganger who shows up behind him. _"Not really, I'm actually impressed that you manage to turn it around"_ E. Aqualad tells him.

" _Since you're impressed, how about telling us where Excella is"_ Kid Flash asks E. Aqualad.

" _She's in that base"_ E. Aqualad tells the speedster who points to the direction she's in. _"However in order to get to Excella; you have to get pass me"_ E. Aqualad tells the team as he creates two water-based swords. _"_ _Tekcajtiarts"_ as Zatanna casts a spell which conjures a straitjacket on E. Aqualad.

" _Now stay there while we get Excella"_ Robin tells the evil clone of Aqualad. _"Too late, she's gone"_ Zatanna tells Robin who shows up.

" _Whoa, how's that possible"_ a surprised Kid Flash asks. _"She escaped through a portal along with two of her goons and some kind of large device"_ Zatanna tells the team.

" _Portal"_ Artemis says. _"Boom Tube"_ is what Robin said. _"Excella was transferring the missiles via Boom Tube"_ Aqualad said. _"But to where"_ Superboy asks.

Suddenly; three pellets hit the floor which explodes as the team avoids the impact. Kid Flash tries to see but he gets attacked by a female wearing an all black cloak. Aqualad, Robin, and Artemis recover, to see the cloak wearing assailant. _"Who's that"_ Artemis asks.

" _Get to the assault bomber"_ she tells E. Robin who gets up. _"I'll take care of them"_ said the female assailant who takes out two swords. The assailant starts to attack the team. Aqualad and Robin avoid the sword attacks while Artemis readies her bow and arrow but can't get a clear shot.

The assailant easily takes down both Robin and Aqualad, and then focuses on Artemis who draws her bow and arrow. The assailant suddenly throws something at Artemis which causes her to drop her bow. Zatanna sees the assailant, attempting to cast a spell, but E. Kid Flash knocks her down with super speed. E. Aqualad runs up to a distracted Superboy, striking with a water-based hammer.

As the team of doppelgangers retreat to the assault bomber; the cloak assailant stares at Artemis, then retreats to the jet as well. The other members of the team recover as they see the assault bomber depart from the base.

" _Who the hell was that"_ Kid Flash asks the team. _"I think I know who"_ Artemis says who shows them a sai. _"That can't be her"_ Miss Martian said. _"Um where's Red Arrow"_ Kid Flash ask who just notice a member of the team is missing.

" _Last time I saw Red he was heading to the assault bomber those cheap knockoffs were flying"_ Zatanna tells KF.

" _Wait, Red Arrow is in the assault bomber with our doppelgangers on board"_ is what Robin said. _"M'gann; bring the Bio Ship"_ Robin tells Miss Martian.

" _What's he thinking boarding the assault bomber? They're going to find him"_ said Artemis.

 **Metropolis**

 **December 8, 16:00 EDT**

Twenty-Four Hours Ago

Inside the office of the multimillion dollar company known as LexCorp lies Lex Luthor doing some paper and his bodyguard Mercy standing beside him when someone knocks on the door. _"Mr. Luthor"_ said the LexCorp employee who enters the office.

" _What is it? Can't you see I'm busy"_ Luthor tells his employee. _"There was a break in at the weapon depot"_ his employer tells Luthor.

" _How's that possible"_ Luthor becomes angry with his employee.

" _What happened"_ Luthor asks. Not waiting for the employer's response; Luthor turns his laptop to locate surveillance of the LexCorp Weapon Depot. He sees footage of the evil clones of the young heroes, several of the armed men that work for Excella, and a female individual wearing a black cloak.

The video show the armed men killing the workers and guards at the depot. Then it shows E. Robin examining the missiles with his arm computer. And finally, one of the guards who weren't that hurt gets up trying to call security but the cloak wearing assailant throws something at the guard which kills him. Then E. Artemis who sees the camera shoots an arrow at it which causes the video to scramble.

" _Why am I not surprised"_ Luthor asks himself. _"Several guards went to the depot and found that 16 of your missiles have been stolen, and they also found this on the security guard that was killed"_ the employer tells Luthor who shows him a sai.


	15. Chapter 15

The team of evil clones has managed to avoid being captured despite the fact being defeated by the young heroes. Now in their assault bomber they head back to their destination flying past the Quraci desert.

" _I can't believe they outsmarted us. God I am so mad right not"_ said a disappointed E. Kid Flash.

" _Let it go Wally, those fools may have defeated us, but thanks to Excella's new operative; we managed to escape"_ E. Artemis tells the evil clone of Kid Flash.

" _Kaldur_ _ **"**_ Excella contacts E. Aqualad through the communicator. _"Yes Excella"_ E. Aqualad said.

" _How far are you from Bialya"_ Excella asks.

" _We should be there in 30 minutes. We would've got there earlier but we a little run in with the team of sidekicks"_ E. Aqualad tells Excella.

" _It's a good thing my new operative rescued you. I do not want anything to happen to you all"_ Excella tells the team of doppelgangers.

At back part of the assault bomber; Red Arrow is hidden in the shadows over hears E. Aqualad talking to Excella.

" _Why would they be heading to Bialya"_ Red Arrow whispers while he looks at the tracker he has in his hand.

While the assault bomber head the Bialya; the Bio Ship isn't too far behind as it keeps its distance from the team of doppelgangers as the ship stays in stealth mode. _"It's a good thing Roy placed a tracer on the jet"_ Robin tells the team as he looks at his arm computer.

" _Did he have to board the jet"_ Kid Flash asks. _"Red Arrow wasn't always considered a team player"_ Robin tells KF.

" _Just exactly where the knockoffs are going"_ Superboy asks. _"That answers your question"_ Robin tells Superboy who looks at the assault bomber landing near the abandoned hanger.

" _Biayla"_ Artemis says. _"We haven't been here since the day Queen Bee was killed and that creature attacked us"_ Superboy tells the team. The Bio Ship stops at midair, keeping its distance from the assault bomber. The backdoor of the bomber opens as the evil clones of Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad along with their unknown assailant make their exit while the other two stay inside.

" _Megan; you and Conner head to Dhabar. The missiles are set and ready for the countdown"_ E. Aqualad tells E. Miss Martian and E. Superboy.

" _It's no doubt the sidekicks have been following us"_ E. Robin tells the team. _"They're probably here already"_ E. Artemis adds.

" _It doesn't matter, in one hour everyone in the planet will die. A new world order will begin and he will take over"_ E. Aqualad said. The members of Excella's team exit the bomber while the other two head back to the cockpit. As they make their exit out the vehicle, Red Arrow quickly exits the bomber, hiding behind the hanger. However when Red did, E. Artemis suddenly stops as she heard footsteps.

" _Artemis; you okay"_ E. Robin asks her who notices she's looking at the hanger. _"Nothing I thought I heard something"_ E. Artemis tells him.

" _They're heading inside"_ Robin says. _"And it looks like the other two knockoffs are leaving"_ Superboy adds.

" _M'gann, Superboy, and Zatanna; follow the assault bomber. We will go after the others"_ Aqualad tells the team. Red Arrow takes a peek inside the hanger to see the Excella's team entering an elevator which closes. As he's about to go to the elevator; Red Arrow gets grabbed by the shoulder.

He turns around to see the Aqualad, Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash. _"It's about time you guys show up"_ Red Arrow says.

" _Roy, what were you thinking"_ Robin asks Red Arrow. _"Hey if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be able to know where those cheap knockoffs were heading"_ Red Arrow tells Robin.

" _You know the whole point of placing a tracer arrow is to place it. Not take it with you"_ Kid Flash says to Red Arrow.

" _Yeah I know it was reckless"_ Red Arrow tells the speedster. _"You have no idea how reckless. You know just like M'gann her clone can read minds. She could've found you"_ Artemis reminds Red.

" _I was aware of that, but I had to know what Excella is planning. She's planning to eliminate all life on Earth"_ Red Arrow tells Aqualad.

" _Could you repeat that? What do you mean eliminate all life on Earth"_ Kid asks.

" _It has to do something with the missiles"_ Robin says.

" _Why would the Light want to eliminate all life on Earth"_ Artemis asks.

" _The Light doesn't know about Excella's plan"_ Red Arrow tells her. _"."_

" _Excella's been using the Light since day one. She mentioned about the theft at a weapon depot that Lex Luthor owns"_ Robin says.

" _Okay, Excella is completely nuts"_ Artemis tells Robin.

" _We have to stop Excella"_ Aqualad tells the team.

" _Two of the cheap knockoffs went to Dhabar apparently the missile are four separate locations within this area"_ Red Arrow tells Aqualad.

" _It's a good thing we had Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna to follow them"_ Robin says. The team is suddenly approached by Excella's armed men who are blocking their way to the Elevator. _"Looks like Excella knows we're here"_ Artemis says who draws her bow and arrow at them.

" _I get the feeling that our doppelgangers know we're here too"_ Robin tells her. _"You guys go, I'll take care of them"_ Red Arrow tells the team. _"You sure"_ Artemis asks Red over the concern of the amount of armed men.

" _Trust me, I got this"_ Red Arrow tells Artemis. _"Be careful"_ Aqualad tells Red. The team heads to the elevator while Red Arrow prevents Excella's armed men from stopping them.

" _You're a fool. They're five of us and only one of you"_ the armed man tells Red Arrow. The four team members enter the elevator, to proceed down to the underground chamber. Within five minutes of descending down to the chamber; the elevator suddenly stops. _"Um what just happen"_ Kid Flash asks.

" _Well, well, it took you guys long enough. If you're looking to stop us, don't bother"_ E. Robin tells the team over the intercom. Robin approaches the intercom, pressing the button to talk.

" _We know Excella is planning to eliminate all life on Earth and we're going to stop her"_ Robin tells his doppelganger

" _Is that so, well then come on down"_ E. Robin tells him over intercom as he laughs at the team. The elevator the team begins to go down again but this time at a fast speed. In the underground chamber; eight of Excella's armed men wait by the elevator door while the evil clones of Aqualad, Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash stay at a far distance.

The elevator slowly stops at the last floor and armed men starts shooting at it. After two minutes; the armed men stop firing, showing over a hundred bullet holes on the elevator door. _"Inform Excella, they're taken care of"_ the armed man tells E. Aqualad.

" _I highly doubt that"_ E. Aqualad tells the armed men. One of the armed men presses the button for the elevator doors to open, and become shocked that the team is not in there. _"That's impossible, where they go"_ said the confused armed man.

Suddenly; a yellow and red blur passes through the armed men and three smoke pellets get thrown to them. The armed men tries to see but one of them gets hit with a water-based hammer. The other gets hit with a trick arrow, trapping them in foam. The team of evil clones looks on far away as the team of originals takes out Excella's armed men. The smoke slowly disappears, showing all of the armed men defeat and the team standing tall.

" _Not bad"_ E. Kid Flash tells the team who claps sarcastically. _"Where's Excella"_ Aqualad shouts at the team of doppelgangers.

" _Excella, Excella, Excella, you're like a broken record you know that"_ E. Robin tells him. _"Stop playing around where is she"_ now this time Robin shouts.

" _Well, if want to know where Excella"_ E. Robin tells the original Robin who takes three pellets, throwing them to the floor as smoke is released.

" _You have to catch us first"_ E. Robin tells him. The evil clones of Aqualad and Kid Flash went to one direction while E. Robin and E. Artemis head to the other direction.

" _They're luring us to a trap"_ Kid Flash tells Aqualad. _"That's their plan, come on"_ Aqualad tells the speedster.

Aqualad and Kid Flash went to the direction their doppelgangers were heading while Artemis and Robin went to follow their doppelgangers at the opposite direction. Kid Flash stop midway as he stops at the underground runway. _"Where they go"_ the speedster asks as Aqualad catches up with him.

" _That is the least of your problems"_ said a male voice.

Aqualad and Kid Flash turn around to see Jack Krauser and five of Excella's armed men. _"And who might you be Sportsmaster's clone"_ Kid Flash asks. _"You dare insult me"_ Jack Krauser says to Kid Flash in an anger tone.

" _Take them down, now"_ Jack tells the armed men as they all start firing, Kid Flash and Aqualad find cover. _"I wonder how Artemis and Robin are doing"_ Kid asks Aqualad.

Robin and Artemis arrived at an underground temple where E. Robin and E. Artemis are at waiting for them. _"You finally made it"_ E. Robin tells Artemis and Robin. _"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Where's Excella"_ Robin shouts.

" _My, my, you are obsessed with me aren't you"_ said a female voice.

Robin and Artemis looks at one of the pillars to see Excella emerging from behind it.

" _Excella"_ Artemis says as she viciously glares at her.

" _Where's Cheshire"_ Artemis asks draw her bow and arrow at Excella.

" _Cheshire, who is she"_ Excella asks. _"I think she is talking about my sister"_ E. Artemis tells Excella.

" _She's my sister not yours"_ Artemis shouts at her doppelganger.

" _Was your sister"_ E. Artemis tells her which make Artemis mad.

" _Come, we have a world to destroy"_ Excella tells E. Robin.

" _Stop"_ Artemis shouts as she draws her bow and arrow at Excella and E. Robin who were about to leave. _"Don't move a muscle"_ Artemis shouts.

Suddenly, a shadow figure appears where Robin and Artemis are standing. They see it; look up to see the cloak assailant getting the jump on the young heroes. Robin and Artemis try to regroup but the assailant quickly attacks them again. Robin tries throwing a bird-a-rang at the assailant but manages leg sweeps him. Artemis tries to shoot the assailant with an arrow but the assailant sees it and attempts to attack her.

Artemis releases the arrow from her bow, hitting the assailant's mask as it flies off. The unknown assailant slowly walks back to where Excella, E. Robin, and E. Artemis are standing. _"Judging by the look your face you're not too happy are you"_ Excella tells the female archer.

" _Where is Jade"_ Artemis asks with an angry look. Excella just smiles as she approaches the cloak assailant. She grabs the hood, slowly removing it revealing Cheshire as the cloak assailant. Artemis' eye open wide, sadden by what she saw. _"What did you do to her"_ she asks.

" _I didn't do anything except convince her to join TRICELL"_ Excella tells Artemis. _"Jade, what are you doing"_ Artemis asks her sister but Cheshire doesn't respond. She then pulls off her cloak revealing black battle suit, then kicks Artemis in the chest. Robin attempts to stop Cheshire but she kicks him in the face and throws him across the room. She then runs for Artemis and starts choking her. Robin takes out his eskrima sticks, hope to stop Cheshire, but E. Artemis delivers a roundhouse kick to the Boy Wonder.

" _This should be interesting"_ E. Artemis says as Cheshire regroups with her.

" _I think the odds are fair, two on two. Isn't that right, Jade"_ E. Artemis asks a mind controlled Cheshire.

" _Excella and that Robin knockoff are gone"_ Artemis tells Robin. _"It was a distraction"_ Robin tells her. _"I guess I can spare seven minutes to kick your ass"_ E. Artemis tells Robin and Artemis.

" _You take my doppelganger. I'll try to snap Cheshire out of it"_ Artemis tells Robin. They split up while E. Artemis and Cheshire pursuit them. She tries to attack Artemis but she blocks them. Robin tries to avoid E. Artemis who shoots explosive arrows at him.

" _All life on Earth will cease to exist"_ E. Artemis tells Robin as she kicks him in the chest. _"Why are you going this? Why destroy this planet"_ Robin gets up asking the Artemis clone.

" _Someone needs to takeover this pathetic planet"_ E. Artemis draws her bow and arrow at Robin.

Robin throws a smoke pellet to the floor which allows him to escape. _"Jade, wake up you don't want to do this"_ Artemis tries to reason with her sister but she leg sweeps her. Artemis flips back up but only to see Cheshire is gone. Robin and Artemis regroup and see E. Artemis heading to a secret elevator. They run to the elevator hoping to stop her.

" _Stop right there"_ Artemis tells her doppelganger who was about to enter the elevator. Suddenly, Cheshire runs up to them, attempting to roundhouse kick Robin but he ducks. She back kicks Artemis away then Cheshire delivers a jump spin kick to Robin, sending him flying to a stone pillar. She then grabs Artemis' arm, performing a judo toss while holding on her arm. Cheshire then places her knee on Artemis' head while twisting her wrist back preventing Artemis to move.

" _Jade, come on it's me Artemis. Snap out of it"_ Artemis tells Jade but she's not responding.

" _Nice try Arty, but your sister is now playing for a new team, a winning team. I'll let you two spend some time together"_ E. Artemis says as she heads to the elevator. Cheshire puts more pressure on Artemis' arm, which she screams in pain. _"Come on Jade wake up"_ Artemis tries to reason with her. _"Jade"_ Artemis then screams her name. _"Ar…temis"_ Cheshire says as releases the hold on her sister. She starts walking back while Artemis and Robin recover.

" _Jade"_ Artemis says seeing her sister struggling.

" _Impressive, still resisting I see"_ E. Artemis says as she takes out a remote. E. Artemis uses the remote, increasing the volume which causes Cheshire to go on her knees as she screams in pain. Artemis and Robin look on as Cheshire is in tremendous pain.

" _I grew bored of this. I have work to do. Have fun watching Jade suffer"_ E. Artemis tells her who enters the while laughing in an evil way. _"Wait! What the hell did you do to her"_ Artemis shouts trying to stop her doppelganger but it's too late as the doors to the elevator closes.

Cheshire continues to scream as she rips open the top part of her battle suit revealing a silver and red scarab attached to her chest. _"What is that"_ Artemis asks. _"Whatever that is we get that off her"_ Robin tells her. Cheshire viciously glares at them as she makes her retreats. _"Jade, it's me"_ Artemis tries to reason with Jade but she defends herself. Robin manages to get a hold of Cheshire while Artemis tries to get the device off her chest but she fights him off.

Cheshire tries to avoid them but stop because of the device on her chest as she places her hands on her head. _"Jade, hold on"_ Artemis tries to remove the device on her chest but Cheshire pushes Artemis away. She tries to attack Artemis but she blocks it. _"There's got to be way to get the device off her"_ Artemis says to Robin.

" _I'm going to try to hit the device on Cheshire's chest, but I'm going to need a clear shot"_ Robin takes out a bird-a-rang. Cheshire appears before the Robin and Artemis, still struggling as she stops. Robin takes this chance to throw the bird-a-rang at Jade but she escapes however the bird-a-rang hits its target, damaging the device. _"Now"_ Robin tells Artemis.

Artemis holds her sister while Robin attempts to take the device of her. Robin successfully removes the device of Cheshire, throwing the scarab to the floor. Finally free from Excella's control but severely weakened, Cheshire collapses.

" _Jade, are you alright"_ Artemis rushes to her sister's aid, asking her. Cheshire slowly opens her to see Artemis by her side.

" _Artemis; I'm so sorry"_ Cheshire says to her.

" _It's not your fault"_ Artemis tells her sister. _"You know this is the only time I will tell you this, thank you"_ Cheshire says Robin. _"Um no problem"_ Robin says.

" _Listen I'm going to be alright, you two need to stop Excella"_ Cheshire tells Artemis who helps her up. _"We can't just leave you here"_ Artemis tells her.

" _You have to"_ Cheshire says. _"But"_ is what Artemis says.

" _If Excella's plan succeeds, all life on Earth will die. Don't worry about me, just stop her"_ Cheshire tells Robin and Artemis.

Both Artemis and Robin look at each other for a second and decide to go to the elevator. As they enter inside; Artemis and Cheshire nod at each other, knowing they will both be alright as the door closes.

" _Good Luck"_ Cheshire says.


	16. Chapter 16

" _Jade, are you alright"_ Artemis rushes to her sister's aid, asking her. Cheshire slowly opens her to see Artemis by her side.

" _Artemis; I'm so sorry"_ Cheshire says to her.

" _It's not your fault"_ Artemis tells her sister. _"You know this is the only time I will tell you this, thank you"_ Cheshire says Robin. _"Um no problem"_ Robin says.

" _Listen I'm going to be alright, you two need to stop Excella"_ Cheshire tells Artemis who helps her up. _"We can't just leave you here"_ Artemis tells her.

" _You have to"_ Cheshire says. _"But"_ is what Artemis says.

" _If Excella's plan succeeds, all life on Earth will die. Don't worry about me, just stop her"_ Cheshire tells Robin and Artemis.

Both Artemis and Robin look at each other for a second and decide to go to the elevator. As they enter inside; Artemis and Cheshire nod at each other, knowing they will both be alright as the door closes.

" _Good Luck"_ Cheshire says. And with that; Cheshire suddenly collapses again. Her eyes slowly close as she sees three figures in black approaching her. She suddenly hears someone getting attacked while unconscious. Her eyes slowly open as she's a red haired figure approaching her. _"I guessing you pick a fine time to take a nap"_ Red Arrow says.

" _Like what you see_ "Cheshire says in a seductive way while Red Arrow helps her up. _"The other one is better"_ Red Arrow tells Cheshire.

" _Always the flirt"_ she says while Red Arrow just shakes his head.

" _So, what are you doing here"_ Cheshire asks.

" _Stop Excella from destroying this planet, and to find um you"_ Red Arrow tells her. _"Red Arrow, I didn't think you cared"_ said Cheshire.

" _Look Artemis wanted me to find you. You're still an assassin after all"_ Red Arrow tells her.

" _Red"_ Robin contacts him through the earpiece.

" _Robin, I'm at the underground chamber with Cheshire. I went to the computer and found the locations. I'm going to one of them"_ Red Arrow tells Robin over the earpiece.

" _I'm coming with you"_ Cheshire tells Red Arrow.

" _We got to stop the launch before the virus destroys the planet"_ Robin says over the earpiece.

" _I'm send you the coordinates on the others"_ Red Arrow tells Robin over the

" _There's something else you need to know. Even though I was brainwashed, I was aware of everything including Excella's plan" Cheshire_ interrupts.

" _The missiles will be launches in groups of four. One missile will have the virus inside of it. The missile will be launched into the sky. Once it reaches to a higher altitude; the missiles will explode, causing the virus the spread through the entire planet"_ she continues.

" _But wait if one of the missiles has the virus in it, what about the others"_ Red Arrow asks. _"The other missiles will make the virus spread more"_ Cheshire tells him.

" _The other missiles explode causing the heat to increase turning liquid into gas_ _ **"**_ Robin tells Red Arrow over the earpiece.

" _We only got twenty minutes left"_ Red Arrow tells Robin over earpiece. _**"**_ _Then me and Artemis still stop the launch here_ _ **"**_ Robin says over the earpiece.

" _Cheshire and I will take the other one"_ Red Arrow tells Robin.

" _I'm going to bet that the cheap knockoffs will be there as well_ _ **"**_ Robin says over the earpiece.

" _Just as long I get my hands on that Artemis cheap imitation"_ Cheshire tells Robin.

" _Well let's not waste any time"_ Red Arrow says who presses the button for the elevator door to open. As Red Arrow enters to the elevator; Cheshire notices a duffle bag he is carrying over his shoulder. _"What you got there"_ she asks.

" _I found this in one of the lockers. While I was looking for you"_ Red Arrow hands Cheshire the duffle bag. She opens the bag to see her Cheshire costume, mask, and weapons. _"I'm surprise Excella kept this"_ said Cheshire. _"Come on, we don't have enough time"_ Red Arrow tells her who enters the elevator while she follows.

At the underground hanger; _"Understood"_ Aqualad tells Robin over earpiece. _"Ten miles away from the base, how are we supposed to get there"_ Kid Flash asks.

" _You have to go there without me"_ Aqualad tells Kid. _"And leave you here alone with Excella's flunkies"_ Kid Flash questions him.

" _Don't worry about me; you're the only one who can get there fast enough"_ Aqualad tells him.

One of the armed men is about to fire when Jack stops him. _"Come on out you two"_ Jack says the two young heroes. Aqualad and Kid Flash take look see Jack Krauser and the armed men as they lower their weapons.

" _Tell you what if you come out of hiding and surrender; we promise we won't kill you"_ Jack tells Aqualad and Kid Flash. _"Does he think we're stupid"_ Kid asks. _"You know what must be done"_ Aqualad tells him.

Aqualad and Kid Flash come out of hiding, putting the hands up of sign of surrender. _"Wise choice"_ Jack Krauser says to the two young heroes. Jack looks to each of Excella's armed men as they aim their guns at Aqualad and Kid Flash. _"You had no intention to keep your promise did you"_ KF asks.

" _Like I'm going to let you both live. You're naive you little runt"_ Jack tells Kid Flash. As the armed are about to fire; Aqualad reaches his metallic backpack, grabbing one of his Water-Bearers. He creates a whip which causes the armed men and Jack to block the attack. _"Now"_ Aqualad tells Kid Flash as he takes this opportunity to use super speed to run pass them.

" _Stop him"_ Jack Krauser shouts at the armed men as they go after Kid Flash. As they leave; Jack then focuses his attention toward Aqualad. _"I see you decide to stay behind"_ Jack says to Aqualad. He responds by creating two water-based swords which impresses Jack.

" _You want to fight me"_ Jack asks Aqualad.

" _I guess I can spare 19 minutes until life will cease to exist"_ Jack cracks his knuckles.

 **Dhabar**

 **December 10, 1:00 UTC+2**

A large vehicle is parked on top of the roof 5 miles away from the presidential palace. E. Superboy and E. Miss Martian stand guard, waiting for the countdown to end. E. Superboy's super hearing gets drawn to some loud explosions coming from the background. _"We got a problem"_ E. Superboy tells E. Miss Martian.

" _They're going to try to stop us"_ E. Miss Martian says. _"Not going to happen"_ E. Superboy takes out a RPG. He aims at the Bio-Ship that's heading towards them.

" _It looks like Superboy's twin brother is attempting to shoot down the ship"_ Zatanna tells Miss Martian and Superboy. _"Incoming"_ Superboy shouts as the rocket being fired by E. Superboy head towards them. Miss Martian who is piloting the Bio-Ship manages to avoid the incoming rocket.

" _Damn it I miss"_ said a frustrated E. Superboy. _"Let me try"_ E. Miss Martian says as she flies up. She sees two cars parked on the streets. She lifts the cars up using telekinesis, sending them toward the Bio-Ship. The ship manages to avoid the two incoming cars.

" _M'gann; we got to stop the countdown"_ Superboy tells her.

" _Right"_ M'gann agrees.

" _Zatanna, you're going to have to pilot the Bio-Ship. Kid Flash is heading to a launch site 10 miles away from Biayla"_ Superboy says.

The bottom part of the Bio-Ship opens as Superboy and Miss Martian exits the ship confronting E. Superboy and E. Miss Martian.

" _Well, well, it's about time you two show up"_ E. Superboy says to Miss Martian and Superboy.

" _If you're planning to stop Excella's plan, you have to go through us. But you only got 15 minutes left"_ E. Miss Martian tells them.

 **Bialya**

 **December 10, 1:12 UTC+2**

Artemis and Robin have arrived to the launch site after defeating Excella's armed men on the way. But when they arrived; they only see an anti carrier loaded with four missiles. _"No one's here"_ Artemis looks around. _"I get the feeling he's here"_ Robin tells Artemis.

Suddenly; they hear someone laughing as a grenade lands on the ground where Robin and Artemis are standing. They move away from the grenade but it releases smoke. Robin sees someone is standing near the anti carrier as the smoke starts to disappear. _"I had a feeling you were going to show up"_ said E. Robin.

" _But I didn't expect for Artemis join you. I was hoping for my twin to show up"_ said E. Aqualad who appears behind Robin and Artemis.

" _Sorry but you got me to deal with instead"_ Artemis draws her bow and arrow at the evil Aqualad clone. E. Aqualad creates two water-based swords and notices that Artemis has only four arrows left. _"You're low on arrows. You might want to be careful"_ he tells Artemis.

" _Worry about me and Artemis stopping you both"_ Robin tells E. Aqualad.

Elsewhere; Kid Flash has arrived at the launch site that was 10 miles away from Bialya, but he finds his evil clone along with four of Excella's men armed with Colt 9mm SMGs.

" _Were you going to try to stop us all by yourself"_ E. Kid Flash asks. _"End his life now"_ he tells Excella's armed men. They start shooting at Kid Flash but he uses super speed to avoid them. _"Don't just stand there, go after him"_ E. Kid Flash tells the armed men as they begin the pursuit.

" _Robin; I'm at the launch site but ran into a little problem. My doppelganger along with Excella's goons is preventing me to stop the countdown"_ Kid Flash tells Robin over the earpiece.

" _Don't worry, Zatanna is on her way. Just try to hold out until then"_ Robin says over the earpiece. _"Easier said than done"_ said Kid Flash who looks at the large vehicle with his goggles. He sees the small device which shows the timer has only 14 minutes and 28 seconds left.

Back at Bialya; the anti carrier loaded with the four missiles are aiming at the sky while E. Artemis looks up. She then notices two shadowed figures appearing behind her. _"I see you showed up instead of Arty"_ said E. Artemis who turns around to see Red Arrow and Cheshire who is now back in her costume instead of the battle suit.

" _You stop the Artemis cheap knockoff. I'll try to stop the countdown"_ Red Arrow tells Cheshire. _"I have no problem with that"_ Cheshire agrees.

" _That won't happen"_ said a male voice. Red Arrow and Cheshire both look back to see HUNK is behind them. _"Another of Excella armed flunkies"_ said Red Arrow.

" _I assure you I'm nothing like those flunkies"_ HUNK tells Red Arrow who draws his submachine gun at him.

Cheshire glares at E. Artemis as she takes out her sword. E. Artemis secretly takes out a combat knife which she begins going after Cheshire while HUNK starts shooting at Red Arrow.

Inside the underground base at Biaya; four of Excella's armed men are watching the countdown on the computer as it shows 14 minutes left. _"Yes Wesker"_ one of the armed men responds as he receives an incoming call through the earpiece.

" _Head back to TRICELL"_ Albert tells the armed man over the earpiece. _"But what about the others"_ the armed man asks Wesker.

" _They will make sure everything goes according to plan. Just make sure you bring the cryogenic pod with the TRICELL symbol on it"_ Wesker tells him.

" _Alright, Wesker wants us to head to TRICELL and to take cryogenic pod with us"_ the armed man asks the other armed men.

" _What about the others"_ the other armed man asks.

" _Don't worry about them. They will get the job"_ the armed man tells him. The four armed men head to the room unaware that a boom tube opens behind them. They turn around and are surprised as an electrified bola hits one of them. One of the armed men tries to fire but he gets hit with an ice blast and the other two gets attacked by Mammoth and Blockbuster as they both step out of the tube. As the armed men are knocked out; Icicle Jr., Shimmer, and Deathstroke steps out of the tube as well.

Deathstroke looks at the computer to see the timer to the countdown shows 13 minutes are left. The others head to the room as Icicle Jr., opens the door which turns out to be a large freezer-like room. " _You might want to see this"_ Icicle Jr. says.

Deathstroke heads to the room where Icicle Jr. and company are to see three cryogenic pods. He approaches two of them to see Queen Bee and Psimon in them. _"I had a feeling Excella was keeping them"_ Deathstroke said.

" _Take them both"_ Deathstroke tells Mammoth and Blockbuster. _"What about this one"_ Icicle Jr. asks Deathstoke who points to the pod with the TRICELL symbol on it. _"Well since Excella and Wesker stole from the Light; the Light will steal from them"_ Deathstroke tells Icicle Jr.

At Dhabar; Superboy tries to stop the countdown but E. Superboy tackles him to the floor. E. Miss Martian shape shifts into a serpent as she wraps around Miss Martian, trying to squeeze the air out of her. Miss Martian counters as she grows additional arms grabbing her evil clone by the neck. This causes E. Miss Martian to release the hold she had on M'gann.

" _M'gann; what the status of the countdown"_ Robin contacts her over the earpiece.

" _Not good, there's only 11 minutes left. The evil clone of me and Superboy are determined on stopping us"_ Miss Martian tells Robin over the earpiece.

" _They're making sure Excella's plan is successful. We can't let that happen"_ Robin tells her.

Back at Biayla; Artemis tries to hit E. Aqualad with a trick arrow but he strikes it with his water-based sword. Robin attempts to disable the countdown but his evil clone recovers, striking him with an electric rod. Robin quickly recovers as he and Artemis regroups while E. Robin and E. Aqualad stand near the anti carrier, protecting it.

 **TRICELL Laboratory**

 **December 10, 1:17 UTC**

Albert Wesker is by the holographic computer looking at countdown as it shows only 9 minutes left.

" _Albert; we have a problem"_ said Excella who approaches Wesker. _"It hasn't arrived yet"_ Wesker says to her.

" _They should've brought it by now"_ Excella says.

At the underground hanger in Bialya; Jack slams Aqualad to the floor. Krauser then places his knee on Aqualad's neck putting pressure on it. _"You honestly think a little punk like yourself can take me on"_ Jack tells Aqualad who struggles to get the hold off him. _"Jack; we have a problem"_ Excella contacts him from his earpiece.

" _Little busy here"_ Jack tells her over the earpiece.

" _Wesker ordered his men to return to TRICELL with a very special project but they haven't showed up yet. Head to the cryogenic room and inform HUNK on the way"_ Excella tells Jack.

" _But what about the missiles"_ Jack asks Excella.

" _Don't worry about that. My operatives will take off it. Just call HUNK and inform him"_ she tells Jack over earpiece.

" _You're lucky"_ Jack tells Aqualad who releases the hold on him. Aqualad slowly gets to his feet to see Jack Krauser leaving. _"We're not done yet"_ Aqualad shouts.

" _Oh we are done. I got business to attend to, so I'm going leave you here and let you watch as life on this planet will die"_ Jack tells him as he throws a flash grenade near Aqualad. It releases a bright light which temporary blinds Aqualad.

Back at the launch site in Bialya; HUNK takes out a handgun and it about to shoot Red Arrow who is down. _"HUNK; stop what you're doing_ _ **"**_ Jack contacts Mr. Death over the earpiece.

" _Now's not the time"_ HUNK tells Jack over the earpiece. _"Excella wants you and me to go to the freezer storage"_ Jack says over HUNK's earpiece.

" _What about her operatives"_ HUNK asks.

" _They'll get the job done. Excella has a backup plan"_ Jacks tells HUNK. Mr. Death starts to walk away as Red Arrow gets to his feet. _"I see you're walking away"_ Red Arrow says to HUNK.

" _You should worry about your little girlfriend being killed than with me"_ HUNK tells Red who continues to walk away.

" _I'm not going to enjoy this. Well maybe a little"_ E. Artemis tells Cheshire who places her in a chokehold. _"Let her go"_ Red draws his bow and arrow at E. Artemis. _"Aw are you worried about your girlfriend? How about I put more pressure on her"_ E. Artemis says to Red Arrow who applies more pressure on Cheshire's neck.

Cheshire secretly takes out a small stealth knife, stabs it on E. Artemis' stomach which cause her to release the chokehold.

E. Artemis walks back away from Cheshire and Red Arrow as she slowly takes the knife out of her stomach. _"I can't believe you stab me with this cheap ass butter knife"_ an angry E. Artemis tells Cheshire.

" _You're all alone"_ Cheshire tells E. Artemis. _"So, it won't matter. You only have five minutes left"_ E. Artemis tells Red Arrow and Cheshire.

Ten miles away from Bialya; E. Kid Flash stands alone protecting the anti carrier. _"I'm not going to let you two stop Excella's plan. So, why you two just stand there and watch the fireworks"_ E. Kid Flash tells Zatanna and Kid Flash who approach him.

" _Look you there's not going to be any fireworks"_ Zatanna tells E. Kid Flash.

" _You're feistier than Artemis. How about when this is all over you and I go on a date"_ E. Kid Flash gives Zatanna a smirk.

" _Shut the hell up"_ Kid Flash shouts as he uses super speed to knock E. Kid Flash down but he avoids using the same speed. _"Wols Nwod eht enolc retsdeeps"_ Zatanna casts a spell which creates a pool of quicksand. Not realizing it; E. Kid Flash runs into the pool which causes him to stop and slowly sink as well.

" _Hey no fair"_ said E. Kid Flash who struggles to get out of the pool of quicksand. Kid Flash approach the evil clone speedster, kicks him in the face, knocking E. Kid Flash out.

Kid Flash and Zatana head to the anti carrier and see that the countdown is down to 4 minutes. He opens up the small device for the timer to see five wires in different colors. _"Um okay which wire is it"_ Kid Flash struggles to cut the right wire.

" _Can I try"_ Zatanna asks Kid Flash who was about to cut the yellow wire. _"Tuc eht thgir eriw"_ Zatanna casts a spell as the blue wire is magically cut off, stopping at 3 minutes and 50 seconds.

" _I didn't know you can do that"_ said Kid Flash. _"Yeah this is my first doing that. I'm surprised it actually work"_ Zatanna tells him.

" _Robin"_ Kid Flash contacts him over the earpiece.

Back at Dhabar; E. Superboy attempts choke the life out of Superboy while E. Miss Martian hovers around the building. _"Quit hiding little sister"_ E. Miss Martian says as she looks for Miss Martian.

" _She's probably camouflaged"_ E. Superboy tells her while he still has Superboy in a chokehold. E. Superboy then takes out a combat knife placing it near Superboy's throat. _"I-guess you're nothing like me"_ Superboy says to the evil Superboy clone. Miss Martian suddenly appears before E. Superboy still in camouflage mode. Her eyes turn green as she attempts to enter E. Superboy's mind.

E. Superboy suddenly starts to feel pain on his head as he starts to lose his grip on the combat knife. _"She's here"_ E. Superboy shouts. Superboy takes this opportunity and uses the back of his head to hit E. Superboy in the jaw. Miss Martian then uses telekinesis to lift E. Superboy up, sending him flying to E. Miss Martian and both landing on the ground.

Miss Martian looks down to see the evil clones of Superboy and Miss Martian are out cold.

Back at Bialya; Artemis gets taken down by E. Aqualad who then places his water based sword near her chest. _"You lost"_ E. Aqualad tells Artemis. E. Aqualad looks down on the ground to see a shadowed figure approaching him. He looks to see E. Robin walking towards him. _"I see your brother didn't stand a chance like always"_ E. Aqualad says but he suddenly notices E. Robin walking slower.

" _Richard; are you alright"_ E. Aqualad asks E. Robin but he suddenly collapse to the ground as Robin was standing behind his evil clone. _"He's not looking so good"_ Robin tells E. Aqualad.

" _That's not possible. How did you defeat him"_ a surprised E. Aqualad asks Robin. _"I gave him some pointers"_ Artemis tells E. Aqualad who proceeds to leg sweep him. E. Aqualad tries to recover but Robin throws a bola at him. Robin and Artemis head to the anti carrier while E. Aqualad struggles with the rope.

Robin quickly opens up the small device, using wire pliers he cuts the wire as the timer stops 56 seconds. _"Countdown has been stopped"_ Artemis says. _"Not quite I haven't heard from Red Arrow"_ Robin tells Artemis.

At the second site at Bialya; E. Artemis is alone but she's able to defend herself against Red Arrow and Cheshire. This causes both Red and Cheshire to temporary to regroup.

" _You two might…as well give up. " There's only 40 seconds left until doomsday and all life on Earth will die"_ E. Artemis tells Red Arrow and Cheshire who tries to catch her breath.

" _You're right, you're absolutely right. Even though three of the anti carriers have been stopped; we can't possibly stop the last one on time"_ Red Arrow tells E. Artemis.

" _So we'll leave. You won"_ Cheshire says to E. Artemis. Red Arrow and Cheshire both start to leave. They pass the anti carrier and look at the small device which shows 25 seconds left and suddenly stop. Red Arrow and Cheshire turn around looking at E. Artemis. _"What are you waiting for"_ E. Artemis asks. _"This"_ Cheshire quickly turns to E. Artemis as she throws a smoke bomb to the ground. _"Nice try Jade, but you're too late"_ E. Artemis tells Cheshire as there is 16 seconds left on the time.

" _It's never too late"_ Red Arrow tells E. Artemis as punch arrow emerges from the smoke which knocks out the evil Artemis clone. Red Arrow heads to the anti carrier, opening the small device and cuts off the blue wire as the timer stops at 5 seconds.

" _Robin; the countdown has been neutralized"_ Red Arrow says over the earpiece.

" _Artemis and I took care of that too"_ Robin tells Red over the earpiece.

" _M'gann and I took care of the one in Dhabar"_ Superboy says over the earpiece.

Ten miles away from Bialya; _"Zatanna and I stopped the countdown and took care of my so called brother"_ Kid Flash says over the earpiece.

" _The only thing we need to do is to find where Excella went"_ Aqualad says over the earpiece.

" _Kaldur; haven't heard from you in awhile. So I guess you took care of that Sportsmaster wannabe"_ Kid Flash says over the earpiece.

" _Not quite. He apparently had other business to attend, he left"_ Aqualad tells KF over the earpiece.

" _So what do we do with our doppelgangers"_ Kid Flash asks. _"How about we ask the Kid Flash cheap imitation"_ Zatanna suggests as she notices E. Kid Flash getting out of the pool of quicksand.

" _Hey"_ Kid Flash yells at E. Kid Flash who was crawling to escape. _"Where's Excella"_ Kid Flash says as he and Zatanna approach to the Kid Flash doppelganger but he doesn't respond as E. Kid Flash just laughs. _"What's so funny"_ Zatanna glare at E. Kid Flash.

" _So, let me guess mission accomplished. You guys going to report this to Batman"_ E. Kid Flash tells Zatanna. _"You lost, Excella lost. So how about tell us where she is? Then after that we'll send you to Belle Rave"_ Kid Flash says to his doppelganger.

" _You're not going to be doing any of that"_ as E. Kid Flash gets to his feet. _"And why is that"_ Zatanna asks. _"This is why"_ as E. Kid Flash turns to them; he shows them a small remote. E. Kid Flash presses the button and four missiles on anti carrier suddenly launch. Kid Flash and Zatanna look on shock as the missile launch into the air.

" _Robin; we got a problem"_ Kid Flash shouts through the earpiece.

" _Yeah I know the missiles launched"_ Robin tells Kid Flash over the earpiece.

Back at Bialya; Robin and Artemis just witnessed the missiles being launched as well. _"Excella must've had a backup plan. I can't believe we lost"_ Artemis said.

Robin falls to his looking down realizing that all life on Earth will die. Artemis looks at sky in disbelief that they failed their mission. She suddenly sees a blue and red blur flying fast in the sky. _"What the hell"_ a surprised Artemis said.

As the 20 missiles launch to the sky; Superman flies up to one of the missiles. With his super strength Superman sends the missile upward into orbit. _"Batman; the missile with the chemical inside is heading to outer space"_ Superman tells the Dark Knight over the earpiece.

" _Make sure you let J'onn and Hal Jordan knows which missile has the chemical"_ Batman tells Superman.

" _J'onn; make sure you phase through the missile with the chemical inside. You should be near it right now"_ Superman tells Martian Manhunter through the earpiece.

J'onn flies to missile, phasing through it and comes out of it holding small device with 4 capsules surrounding it. _"Batman; I got the device but the missile is still active"_ J'onn tells Batman over the earpiece.

" _Superman and I will take care of the missiles"_ Batman tells J'onn over the earpiece.

Superman heads the next missile that contains the chemical and Green Lantern Hal Jordan uses is ring to create force bubble to surround the final missile that carries the chemical. Superman does the same thing to the missile he did before sending it to orbit. Hal Jordan takes the chemical carrying missile which is surrounded in a force bubble, sending it to orbit.

As Superman and Green Lantern arrived in outer space; the three missiles suddenly stopped and are now floating in space. _"I'm going to help Batman destroy the remaining missiles"_ Superman tells Hal who flies back down to Earth. Hal Jordan uses ring to create a force bubble to surround the three missiles that carries the chemical, heading to the sun. With full force Green Lantern hurls the three missiles directly into the sun which explodes.

Back at Earth; the Batplane along with Superman are near the remaining missiles **.** _"Even though the chemical in one missile has been removed and the 3 missiles that carried the chemical are destroyed. The remaining missiles can do serious damage unless we destroy them"_ Batman tells Superman over the earpiece.

" _Reading you loud and clear"_ Superman agrees. Suddenly, all of the remaining missiles at same time explode on impact.

" _What just happened"_ Superman asks.

 **TRICELL Laboratory**

 **December 10, 1:28 UTC**

" _Just a minor setback"_ said Albert Wesker after pressing button on the computer which caused the missile to self destruct.

" _Albert; we have a problem. Jack and HUNK went to the freezer storage. The Light has possession of it"_ Excella says to Wesker as she enters the room.

" _I had a feeling this alliance wasn't going to last"_ Wesker says.

 **Mount Justice**

 **December 10, 1:40 EDT**

" _Um, okay so many questions"_ said a confused Kid Flash. _"How did you know Excella had a backup plan"_ Robin asks Batman.

" _I didn't"_ Batman tells Robin. _"We received a call at the Watchtower"_ said Superman. _"Who would call the Watchtower"_ Zatanna asks.

" _Luthor"_ Superman says in disgust. _"How did he get in contact with the Watchtower"_ Robin asks. " _We'll worry about that some other time"_ Batman tells Robin.

" _What's she thinking betraying the Light"_ Kid Flash asks. _"Something doesn't seem right"_ Batman said.

" _About Excella's motives"_ Robin guesses.

" _I get the feeling Excella is not the mastermind behind the evil clones of us, the virus that almost ended life on Earth, and the death of Queen Bee and Psimon"_ Aqualad says.

" _If Excella isn't behind it, then who"_ Artemis asks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spencer Estate**

 **December 13, 13:00 EDT**

Just over 24 hours ago; Wesker's plan was thwarted by the team of young heroes and members of the Justice League. He looks out the window in the top floor of the estate realizing his alliance with the Light is over.

The mobile phone suddenly starts to ring as he answers.

" _I see you decide to pick up the phone"_ said Vandal Savage in an angry tone.

" _Savage; it's been awhile since we met. How are you"_ Wesker asks.

" _You tell me"_ Savage still in an angry tone asks Wesker. _"You seem upset"_ Wesker says to Savage.

" _The Light looked the other way when you had Excella pose as a scientist for Cadmus to steal information about the genomorphs, and when you had Queen Bee killed. But what you did, you made the biggest mistake of your life"_ Savage tells Wesker.

" _I guess I should've told you about the missiles from Lex Corp"_ Wesker says to Savage.

" _It wasn't just the missiles you stole from LexCorp. You had the nerve to have Excella brainwash one of our own operatives, and you had attempt to destroy this planet with your virus"_ Savage still in his anger tone tells Wesker.

" _If you're talking about Cheshire, she should've known better. It was because of her, she told her sister about Excella being a member of your group"_ Wesker tells Savage.

" _You should've told us about this. We could've handled the situation, but instead you decide to abduct her and you use her for one of your experiments"_ Savage says to Wesker.

" _This concerns you"_ Wesker asks Savage.

" _It's not my concern but Sportsmaster's"_ Savage says.

" _And speaking experiments, you stole something that belong to me"_ Wesker tells Savage but his tone starts to slowly change to from being calm to angry.

" _You sound angry Albert. Why is that? Is it because the Light stole something from you"_ Savage asks in a very calm tone like Wesker was earlier.

" _Maybe I went too far but the damage has been done. So let's just start all over and pretend this incident never happened"_ Albert Wesker tells Vandal Savage.

" _Forget it. As far as I'm concern with this partnership, it's over. I will give you back your project. In exchange you give us the Uroboros Virus. And after that, I never want to see you or Excella again"_ Savage tells Wesker.

" _Very well but unfortunately my six operatives are on vacation"_ Wesker tells Savage.

" _Fine, I'm giving you a week. I want you and your associates at Santa Prisca with the virus. If you are not here within the week, the Light will come to you"_ Savage threatens Wesker over the phone. And with that; Savage hangs up the phone.

" _You know it's a trap"_ said a male voice. Wesker turns around to see the arrival of Raymond Vester and Jessica Sherawat. _"Savage has no intention of handing it to you"_ Jessica tells Wesker.

" _I'm well aware and that is why I have no intention of handing the virus to Savage"_ Wesker tells Jessica. _"So, why go if you know it's a trap"_ Raymond asks.

" _To kill them"_ Wesker tells Raymond. _"And what if the young heroes show up"_ Jessica asks.

" _Kill two birds with one stone. I can eliminate the Light and the young heroes"_ Wesker tells Jessica. _"And speaking of young, how are our young operatives doing"_ he asks.

" _They're already there"_ Raymond tells Wesker.

 **Africa**

 **December 13, 13:30 EDT**

E. Robin rides his motorcycle cross the valley of Kijuju. After riding for 10 miles; E. Robin sees what looks like a fort of some kind with two soldiers guarding the front. He presses a button on his motorcycle which sets it on auto drive. E. Robin stands on the seat, and jumps off it. He then uses his arm computer to control the motorcycle remotely.

" _Hey what's that over there"_ the soldier asks.

" _It looks like a motorcycle heading this way"_ the other soldier tells him. He takes out his binoculars, to get a closer look only see that no one is riding it. _"What the hell? There's no one on it"_ the soldier says.

" _What should we do"_ the other soldier asks.

" _This is a no brainer"_ the soldier says as he aims his assault rifle at the incoming motorcycle. He starts shooting at it but the motorcycle moves. _"Nice one hot shot you missed"_ the soldier say to him.

" _I didn't miss the motorcycle moved"_ the soldier tells the other. _"Yeah right, let me show you how it's done"_ the other soldier tells him as he aims his assault rifle at the incoming motorcycle. The soldier shoots and again it moves. _"What the hell? The damn thing has a mind of its own"_ said the soldier who is in disbelief.

E. Robin laughs as he continues to control the motorcycle. _"It's Showtime"_ said E. Robin as he presses a button on his arm computer.

The remote control motorcycle starts to separate into five pieces which suddenly becomes missiles. _"Incoming"_ the soldier shouts. They both jump out of the way as the five missiles hit the front gate, causing a massive explosion. The soldier gets up but can't see the other soldier because of all the smoke and falling debris. He sees a shadow figure which looks like the soldier trying to get up but it looks like he gets knockdown by another shadow figure that appear.

The figure walks up to the other soldier who gets to his feet. He sees the figure but becomes confused when it turns out to be E. Kid Flash. _"Wait, I know you"_ the soldier gets kicked in the head by E. Kid Flash before he can say anything else.

Two motorcycles arrive at the front gate. One driven by E. Aqualad, and the other driven by E. Artemis with E. Robin on the backseat of the bike. _"You all know the plan"_ E. Aqualad tells them. They look at the front door and several soldiers come out. The soldiers see two of their own down as well as the four individuals at the front gate.

" _This going to be fun"_ said E. Kid Flash as he cracks his knuckles. _"We'll take care of the welcome party. You and Artemis; head inside"_ E. Aqualad tells E. Robin and E. Artemis.

" _Sir; they're just kids"_ the soldier says. _"I don't care they're trespassing"_ the other soldier says as he draws his assault rifle at them.

" _Don't move"_ soldier says as he and the other soldiers draw their rifles at them. _"You are all under arrest. "Hands up now"_ the soldier shouts.

The evil clones of Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad put their hands up. Unaware to the soldiers that E. Robin has a smoke pellet in his hand. _"Don't try anything stupid"_ the soldier tells them. _"Too late"_ E. Robin says as he drops the smoke pellet to the ground. _"Fire, fire"_ the soldier shouts.

The soldiers start shooting at the team who are within the smoke. E. Kid Flash runs up to one of the soldiers in full speed, snatching his gun, and leg sweeps him. The two soldiers see E. Kid Flash tries to shoot at but E. Artemis hits them both with a trick arrow, trapping the soldiers in foam. _"We need reinforcements at the front gate"_ the soldier tells the other soldier but he gets quickly taken out by E. Kid Flash before he can do anything.

The last soldier tries to Kid Flash but E. Aqualad slices the soldier's assault rifle in half with his water-based sword. E. Aqualad then proceeds to electrocute him by placing his on the soldier's chest. The alarm starts to ring which gets the attention of the team. _"Something is telling me we're expecting more company"_ said E. Kid Flash.

" _Both of you get inside"_ E, Aqualad tells the evil clones of Robin and Artemis. _"Hey um they'll be here right"_ E. Kid Flash asks E. Aqualad.

" _Conner and Megan are on the way. Don't worry"_ E. Aqualad tells him.

Inside of the base; two soldiers sees surveillance of E. Aqualad and E. Kid Flash by the front gate. _"How can a bunch of kids just take them out"_ the soldier asks.

" _Wait there was four of them. Where's the other two"_ the other soldier asks. _"Right behind you"_ said E. Robin. The two soldiers turn around to see the evil clones of Robin and Artemis. E. Robin throws three pellets to where the soldiers are standing which releases a green smoke. The soldiers try to cover their mouths but it's too late as they start to cough then pass out.

E. Artemis notices a two door room. She draws her bow and shoots an arrow by the two doors which explode. As they leave; a female shadow figure appears watching them head to the room.

" _This is Dan DeChant, we are under attack. We need reinforcements"_ is what the soldier said who tries to call for backup. Suddenly the door explodes and E. Robin and E. Artemis enter the room. _"What the"_ DeChant says as he grabs his handgun but E. Robin throws his bird-a-rang at the gun DeChant, dropping it.

" _That wasn't very nice"_ E. Artemis says who draws her bow and arrow at DeChant. _"Who sent you"_ DeChant asks.

" _Batman did, he told us come here to deliver a message"_ E. Robin tells him. E. Artemis is about to release arrow to hit DeChant when notices a female shadowed figure approaching behind her.

" _Drop your weapon. Now"_ said the female whose draws her gun at them. _"Both of you put your hands up."_ They obey as E. Robin and E. Artemis put their hands up.

" _DeChant; are you okay"_ she asks. _"I'm fine Sheva"_ DeChant tells the female figure who is revealed to be Sheva.

" _Don't try any…thing. Wait a minute you're just kids. What are you doing here? Why are you attacking us"_ Sheva says suddenly become shock when she looks at E. Robin and E. Artemis.

" _Batman told us to"_ E. Robin tells Sheva. _"I've heard of him. I saw him on the news along seven other people. He's a member of the Justice League"_ Sheva says.

" _They all approved of Batman's idea to attack you"_ E. Artemis tells her. _"You're not doing anything. You're under arrest"_ Sheva tells the two. Suddenly a strong wind sound can be heard from inside which gets the attention of all the four in the room. _"What the hell is that"_ DeChant asks.

" _Go look out the window"_ E. Artemis tells DeChant. Dechant looks out the window to see an assault bomber hovering near the headquarters. _"Now lower your weapon princess"_ E. Artemis tells Sheva. Sheva hesitates on whether or not should she lower her weapon. _"Sheva; lower your weapon"_ DeChant gives her the order to surrender which she obeys. _"Wise choice"_ E. Robin says to Sheva.

" _Guys; we got a…..hello"_ E. Kid Flash was about to tell E. Robin and E. Artemis something but stops when he notices Sheva. _"Keep it in your pants"_ E. Artemis tells E. Kid Flash.

" _Oh right um Conner and Megan just saw three jeeps heading here"_ E. Kid Flash tells E. Artemis and E. Robin. _"Well time to go"_ E. Robin says.

" _So that's it you're just leaving. What about the message you were suppose to deliver"_ Sheva asks.

" _Ah we change our mind"_ E. Robin tells her. _"Come on guys lets go"_ E. Robin tells E. Artemis and E. Kid Flash. Sheva and DeChant stare at the three as they make their exit, leaving the headquarters. _"I still don't get why they came here"_ said a puzzled DeChant.

" _I'm familiar with Batman and the Justice League. I've seen them on…."_ Sheva was about to tell DeChant when she notices a reflection on the window. Sheva turns around to see E. Artemis aims her bow and arrow at DeChant as she releases it. _"Look Out"_ Sheva shouts as she rushes to DeChant, pushing him down.

" _Sheva; what happened? Why did…."_ DeChant asks her but notices she facing down on the floor unresponsive. _"Sheva, Sheva; are you alright?"_ DeChant looks to check Sheva but he is shock to when he sees an arrow on her left back shoulder. _"Oh no Sheva"_ DeChant tries to wake her up but she's not responding. Also at the same time the assault bomber departs as the three jeeps arrive at the headquarters.

" _DeChant"_ a male soldier shouts. _"Josh; in here quick"_ DeChant shouts back. Josh along with several soldier enter the room where DeChant and Sheva are in.

" _DeChant; are you alright"_ Josh asks. _"I'm fine but Sheva"_ DeChant tells Josh. He approaches the unconscious Sheva and sees an arrow on her back.

" _Sheva"_ Josh says who shows great concern as he checks for a pulse which she has.

" _She's alive. She needs medical attention"_ Josh shouts.

" _DeChant; what the hell happened here"_ Josh asks. _"I'll explain on the way"_ DeChant tells Josh.

Three Days Later

 **Santa Prisca**

 **December 16, 20:00 ECT**

In the underground cavern underneath the island, the lights flicker on. Jack Krauser appears at one side of the cave while Sportsmaster appears at the other side of the cave. They both glare at each other because of their hatred towards one another. Jack Krauser steps aside as Albert Wesker, Excella Gionne, HUNK, the evil clones of Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, and four of the armed men who work for Excella as they escort a large metal crate.

Sportsmaster steps aside which brings out Vandal Savage, Black Manta, Deathstroke, Cheshire, and four of Ra's al Ghul's Shadow agents who escorts a large cryogenic pod.

" _I would say it's happy to see you again"_ Wesker says as he approaches the center of the cavern.

Savage doesn't say anything; he just approaches the center as well while viciously glaring at Wesker.

" _So where's Luthor, Ra's al Ghul, Klarion, and Brain"_ Excella asks.

" _That is not your concern"_ Vandal tells Excella. _"What is your concern is whether or not we should execute you all"_ Black Manta tells Wesker.

" _Wait a minute, where's the Artemis knockoff"_ Sportsmaster asks who notices team of evil clone of Robin, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy.

" _She got into a serious accident while on vacation. I had no choice but to her down"_ Wesker tells Sportsmaster. _"Oh well, she was just a cheap imitation anyway. She won't be missed"_ Sportsmaster said.

" _Look I know how upset you all are and you have every right to be"_ Excella tells Savage.

" _Save it. You and Albert Wesker were just using us since day one"_ Savage said.

" _As I recall you looked the other way when Excella posed as a scientist at Cadmus"_ Wesker interrupts.

" _That's true however we made the decision for Excella to one with the Light. And we accepted all of you to be one with the Light"_ Black Manta tells Wesker and his associates.

" _The Light made decision because Excella has proven herself to be the perfect replacement. What do we get in return"_ Savage says in an angry tone.

" _You stole missiles from Lex Luthor, abduct one of our operatives, and you attempt to destroy this planet with your virus"_ Black Manta tells Wesker.

" _And for what you did, you are all no longer one with the Light"_ Savage tells Wesker and his associates. _"Fine, your little club is pathetic anyway"_ said Excella.

" _Well since we're no longer members of your club, how about giving us back our project"_ Wesker tells Savage.

" _Very well just as long as you give us the Uroboros Virus"_ Savage informs Wesker.

The four men who wear all black SWAT uniform carry the large metal crate to the center where Wesker and Savage are standing. The four Shadow agents do same as they take the large cryogenic pod to the center. The Shadows agents take the large crate while the Wesker's men take the pod. _"It was such a shame this alliance had to end"_ Wesker says to Savage.

" _Such shame that the Light has to kill you"_ Savage smiles as he says that.

" _Kill us"_ is what Excella said. Excella looks at the cryogenic pod, staring at. She approaches it, and notices she couldn't see what's inside the pod. _"Open it now"_ Excella tells the four armed men. The two armed men open the door of the pod. The two men try to see if Wesker's project is in there but there's too much nitrogen smoke. Suddenly they hear the sound of ice moving. _"What was that"_ Excella asks as she takes few steps back. Then an ice blast hits the four armed men incasing them in ice.

Icicle Jr. steps out of the pod revealing to be one inside there. Excella was about walk back but Icicle Jr. is in the position to deliver another ice blast. _"Don't even think about gorgeous"_ Icicle Jr. tells Excella. _"You tricked me"_ Wesker says to Savage.

" _You honestly think I was going hand over your project. The one thing the Light is known for is deception, and you were easy to deceive"_ Savage tells Wesker.

Wesker doesn't respond as he looks at Icicle Jr. who is in the position to ice blast her. Wesker moves in hyper speed toward Icicle Jr., delivering a Japanese palm thrust which sends the icy villain flying to a nearby pillar which knocks him out. _"I was easy to deceive"_ Wesker asks as he fixes his gloves after taking care of Icicle Jr.

" _Yes you were. And now we will be taking the virus along with your little project"_ Black Manta tells Wesker.

" _Well since you're taking the virus, don't you want to see what it looks like"_ Excella says to Savage. _"Open the crate"_ Sportsmaster tells the two Shadow agents. The two Shadow agents open the crate and as they both look, two red dots are pointed at their heads. It was too late for them to avoid as they are both shot in the head, killing the two Shadow agents. E. Artemis who is wielding two semi-auto pistols stands up revealing to be the one inside large crate.

She then shoots the other two agents on the chest, killing them. _"Serious accident huh"_ said Sportsmaster who doesn't seem surprised. _"I knew you were going to something stupid"_ said Wesker.

" _I grew tired of you"_ Savage says to Wesker. _"We wouldn't be in this situation if that ungrateful bitch over there kept her mouth shut"_ Excella tells the Light who glares at Cheshire.

" _Jade only told Artemis about you. She didn't tell her about Wesker"_ Sportsmaster tells Excella.

" _He does have a point. The brats don't know about Albert Wesker"_ said E. Aqualad.

" _Now we do"_ Cheshire tells E. Aqualad. Everyone in the cavern look at Cheshire on why she said that. _"What are you talking about"_ Excella asks.

E. Miss Martian looks at Cheshire, staring at her. _"Oh crap"_ E. Miss Martian said as she realize that is not her. Cheshire takes off her mask, flies up, transforming into her true form, Miss Martian. _"What the hell she's doing here"_ E. Robin asks.

" _It doesn't matter"_ E. Artemis tells E. Robin. She aims the two pistols at Miss Martian but just as E. Artemis is about to shoot her; an arrow attaches to one of the guns which causes E. Artemis to drop it.

" _How they know we were here"_ E. Kid Flash looks around for the team of the young heroes but he gets taken out by a yellow and red blur. Seconds later; the team of Robin, Superboy, Artemis, Red Arrow and Zatanna enter the Light's side of the cavern.

" _Someone within your organization tipped them off"_ Excella tells Vandal Savage.

" _I will deal that later"_ Savage tells Excella who then looks at the young heroes as Kid Flash and Miss Martian join them. _"Tell you what, how about we join forces one last time to eliminate the young heroes"_ Savage tells Wesker.

" _Sounds interesting but I have something else in mind"_ said Wesker who snaps his fingers. After Albert snaps his fingers; 20 of his heavily armed men enter side of opposite side of the cavern.

" _By the way while we were having our special meeting; I had my men eliminate all your Shadow agents that were hiding within the island"_ Wesker tells Savage.

" _Since the young heroes and the Light are all here, kill them all"_ Wesker says. Wesker's men starts shooting attempting to kill both the team and some of the Light members but both parties find cover to hide.

" _Just who is this guy"_ Kid Flash asks. _"The so called mastermind behind everything"_ Robin tells him.

" _I'm not wasting my time with this. Let the young heroes handle this"_ said Vandal Savage.

" _Time to make our exit"_ Black Manta agrees. _"What about Sportsmaster"_ Deathstoke asks who sees him fighting Jack Krauser.

" _Forget him. His emotions will get the best of him"_ Savage tells Deathstroke.

As Robin takes out two of Wesker's armed men; he sees Vandal Savage, Deathstroke, and Black Manta making their exit. _"Why I am not surprised"_ he asks.

" _Excella; go we will handle this"_ E. Aqualad tells her. Excella is about to leave when she gets trapped in a force bubble. _"Where do you think you're going"_ Rocket ask who slowly descends from the cave roof opening. _"I suggest you release me from this at once"_ Excella tells Rocket.

" _Not going to happen"_ Rocket tells her. _"You've been warned"_ Excella says to Rocket who smiles at her. _"Why are you smiling"_ Rocket ask who becomes confused. A large vine appears at the entrance Wesker entered from and grabs both of Rocket's ankles. She gets slam down to the ground which negates the force bubble that surrounds Excella. The large vine then drags Rocket away through the entrance as she struggles to get free. Robin takes out two of Wesker's armed men with bolas. Robin then notices Excella making her exit.

" _You're not going anywhere"_ Robin says who is about to go after Excella but stops when E. Robin gets in his way. _"You're not going after her"_ E. Robin tells Robin.

Red Arrow uses one of his trick arrows trapping three of Wesker's armed men in foam. He doesn't notice a submachine gun being pointed at him. Miss Martian uses telekinesis to send two of Wesker's armed men flying. She turns to see HUNK about shoot Red Arrow.

" _ **Roy; behind you"**_ Miss Martian contacts Red Arrow telepathically. Red Arrow turns to see HUNK about to shoot him. He quickly shoot HUNK's submachine gun with a taser arrow which causes him to drop the gun. _"You want to try again"_ Red Arrow asks.

HUNK responds by taking out a semi-auto handgun and starts shooting Red Arrow who hides behind one of the boulders. Red comes out of hiding hoping to hit another arrow at HUNK but he's no longer there. _"Great where he go"_ Red Arrow looks for HUNK. The man known as Mr. Death comes out of hiding wielding a combat knife. HUNK is about to stab Red Arrow when he notices his shadow. Red turns around and blocks the knife with his bow.

Sportsmaster uses his hammer to choke Jack Krauser with it. _"This is for what you did to Cheshire"_ he tells Jack. E. Artemis sees Sportmaster choking out Jack Krauser. She picks up a submachine gun from one the unconscious men that work for Wesker. _"Nice knowing you dad"_ E. Artemis whispers that as she aims the gun at Sportsmaster. Artemis leg sweeps her doppelganger causing the gun to fly out of E. Artemis' hands.

E. Artemis quickly gets up, taking out her combat knife. Jack Krauser manages to throw Sportsmaster over his head who was trying to choke the life out of him. Sportsmaster gets to his feet, taking out his javelin. Jack gets to his feet as well, cracking his knuckles. _"You think I need a weapon to take care of you"_ Krauser asks.

As Sportsmaster walks back; he bumps into Artemis. _"Well, well isn't this interesting"_ Sportsmaster asks. _"Don't get use to it"_ Artemis tells her father.

" _So Baby Girl, got any ideas"_ Sportsmaster asks Artemis. _"You know how you always wanted to show me tough love"_ Artemis responds with a question. Sportsmaster's eyes wide open realizing what Artemis is suggesting.

Albert Wesker still stands there as he sees the young heroes are winning the battle. _"I don't need to waste my time here"_ Wesker says as he about leave when Aqualad blocks his exit. _"Am I in your way"_ Aqualad creates two water-based swords.

" _No of course not"_ Wesker tells Aqualad as he takes off his black shades. Aqualad is shock when he sees Wesker's eyes. He moves in hyper speed, grabbing Aqualad by the throat.

" _I'm guessing you're the leader of this team of heroes. You are fearless, but foolish"_ Wesker tells Aqualad while grabbing his throat. Wesker then throws Aqualad to the center of the cavern. Aqualad attempts to get up but stops when he sees his doppelganger placing a water-based sword near his throat. After Superboy takes down his doppelganger; he sees Albert Wesker approaching Aqualad.

" _Hey"_ Superboy shouts which gets Wesker's attention. _"I don't have time for you"_ Wesker says to Superboy. _"Well make time"_ Superboy responds by attempting to punch Wesker but quickly dodges it. Superboy seems shock but tries again and Wesker again quickly dodges.

" _You'll have to do better than that"_ Wesker tells Superboy. He tries again but this time Wesker grabs Superboy's fist squeezing it.

E. Artemis grabs the submachine gun, aiming at Sportsmaster who is approaching her. _"If you're really my daughter, you wouldn't need a gun to kill me"_ he tells E. Artemis.

" _You're right except for one problem, I'm not your daughter"_ E. Artemis tells Sportsmaster who is about to shoot. Sportsmaster grabs his belt buckle quickly pulling out a small knife, throwing it at E. Artemis. The small knife pierces her left forearm, screams in pain. She pulls the knife out as blood drips from her forearm.

" _I can't believe you stab me with this cheap piece of shit"_ she says in anger.

Jack Krauser drops Artemis which then he puts her in a chokehold. _"Hey blonde look, Wesker is assaulting Superboy. Anything you want to say before I choke the life out of you"_ Jack asks Artemis.

" _Yeah…watch…out"_ Artemis manages to say to Jack. Jack looks only to for E. Artemis to be tossed to him and is pinned down. Sportsmaster approaches Jack who is pinned down by an unconscious E. Artemis. _"I believe this is mine"_ Sportstmaster picks up the combat knife he gave to the Artemis clone.

" _You better go help you little team. It looks like they need help"_ Sportsmaster tells Artemis. He heads to an unconscious Icicle Jr., picking him up over his shoulder and heads to the Light side entrance.

" _You maybe my brother Kaldur'ahm, but I am your better"_ E. Aqualad says as he looks for him in the section of the cave with a pond.

" _You are better than me. All you want to do is destroy life"_ Aqualad asks his doppelganger as he comes out of hiding.

" _Why do you care about life on this planet"_ E. Aqualad asks as he creates two water-based swords.

Aqualad responds by create two water-based swords. E. Aqualad attempts to strikes Aqualad with the water-based sword but he avoids by sidestepping. E. Aqualad tries again but just like before Aqualad sidesteps in which he shows signs of frustration.

" _I see you're losing your cool"_ Aqualad says to his doppelganger. _"Shut up"_ E. Aqualad says in an angry tone. E. Aqualad changes the two water-based swords into one water-based axe, attempting to strike Aqualad but he manipulates the water around him to create a wall. E. Aqualad strikes the water-based wall with force. The water-based wall vanishes only to notice that Aqualad is not there. Shadow figure appears where E. Aqualad is standing.

He looks up only to get hit with a water-based hammer by Aqualad which knocks him out. _"We maybe alike, but you chose a wrong path"_ a disappointed Aqualad says to his doppelganger.

Robin walks back as his evil clone approaches him who is wielding a battle staff. _"What's the matter, afraid to fight your brother"_ E. Robin taught him as he laughs. Robin continues to walk back but stops when he stands behind a pillar. _"I got you now"_ E. Robin tells Robin as he presses a button on the middle of the battle staff as a small blade is revealed at the end of the staff.

At the same; Robin throws three smoke pellets to where he's standing. _"That won't help you"_ E. Robin shouts as he uses his battle staff to deliver a fierce thrust to Robin, but it hits the pillar. _"Ok where are you"_ E. Robin shouts. He then hears an evil laugh coming from within the smoke screen.

" _Son of a bitch"_ is the only thing E. Robin says when he gets struck in the head by a battle staff, knocking him out. The smoke slowly disappears which shows Robin standing on E. Robin's battle staff with eskrima sticks in hand.

" _You don't look so good"_ Kid Flash says to his doppelganger. _"This is not possible. I can't lose to you again"_ E. Kid Flash says in anger.

" _Well even I get sloppy once in a while"_ Kid Flash tells him. Still angry, E. Kid Flash responds by attempting to punch Kid Flash but he dodges it. _"Told you"_ Kid Flash says.

" _Shut your mouth"_ E. Kid Flash tells him as he tries again but Kid Flash dodges it again. _"Oh too slow"_ Kid Flash taunts his doppelganger.

" _I'll show you slow"_ E. Kid Flash shouts as he tries again to punch him but Kid Flash this time ducks and leg sweeps him. As he gets up, Kid Flash uses super speed to run up to E. Kid Flash delivering a knee to the face which knocks him out.

" _There is no way you are going to stop me"_ E. Miss Martian says. _"You might want to check your team"_ Miss Martian tells her doppelganger. E. Miss Martian looks around to see the evil clones of Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad and as wells Jack Krauser are down and defeated.

" _And then there was one"_ Zatanna says to E. Miss Martian.

" _Speaking of team, your team isn't doing so well"_ E. Miss Martian tells Zatanna. Miss Martian and Zatanna look to see the team getting taken down by Albert Wesker. _"So what are you going to do, defeat me or save your pathetic team"_ E. Miss Martian asks.

" _No matter where you go, I will stop you"_ Miss Martian tells her doppelganger. _"Good luck with that"_ E. Miss Martian replies as she flies up to the cave roof opening.

" _I have to say I never met group of people like you in my life"_ Wesker says as he approaches to Superboy who gets up.

" _Please don't get up. I already had taken down your other teammates. Even as a Kryptonian you can't defeat me"_ Wesker tells Superboy.

" _Watch me"_ Superboy responds by delivering a fierce punch to Wesker but he easily grabs his fist. _"Like I said you can't defeat me"_ Wesker tells Superboy as he squeezes his hand. Suddenly; Kid Flash uses super speed and punch Wesker with full force causing him to lose his grip on Superboy. The effect of Kid Flash's attack didn't faze Wesker as he quickly lands on his feet.

" _Impressive, no one has ever tried to topple me before. But now it's my turn"_ Wesker says to Kid Flash. Wesker was about to go after the speedster when he gets lifted up thanks Miss Martian's telekinesis. _"It seems I underestimated you"_ Wesker says.

Miss Martian uses telekinesis to send Wesker flying to the end to the cavern. Wesker quickly recovers as he gets up, cleaning the dust of his trench coat. _"But you have underestimated me"_ said Wesker who glares at Miss Martian and his eyes starts to glow that dark orange color.

" _Selkcahs"_ as Zatanna cast a spell which conjures a set of chains which wraps around Albert Wesker's wrists which then the other young heroes regroup to surround him. _"This is a minor setback"_ said Wesker who doesn't seem defeated.

" _Um a minor setback, look around. You lost"_ Kid Flash tells Wesker. _"If you say so"_ Wesker responds in a calm voice. _"What's wrong with this guy"_ the speedster asks.

" _Look your operatives didn't stand a chance, so why you just admit defeat already"_ Red Arrow tells Wesker. _"I'm not the one lost, you all did"_ Wesker tells the team.

" _What are you talking about"_ Superboy asks. Artemis looks around at Wesker's operatives and the team but notices that Rocket is missing. _"Guys, we got a problem. I don't see Rocket"_ a concerned Artemis tells the team. _"Where is she"_ an angry Superboy grabs Wesker by the collar of his trench coat asking him.

" _I don't even know who she is"_ a calm Wesker tells Superboy. _"Um where's Excella"_ Kid Flash asks the team who notices she isn't in the cave.

" _She made her escape"_ Robin tells Kid Flash.

" _Not quite"_ Excella says as she reenters the cavern.

" _I decided to come back because someone wanted to see you"_ Excella says who then looks to the entrance of the cavern. A large vine emerges from the same entrance of the cavern with its vine wrapped around Rocket's throat.

" _What did you do to her"_ Artemis shouts at Excella, seeing Rocket unconscious. _"Nothing yet unless you tell the magician girl to release the spell on Wesker"_ Excella tells Artemis.

" _Why should we"_ Robin asks.

" _Then you'll witness my creation as it will snap her neck. And don't try anything stupid"_ Excella tells Robin.

" _ **I can easily rescue her"**_ Kid Flash telepathically tells Aqualad.

" _ **We can't take the risk Wally"**_ Robin tells Kid Flash telepathically.

" _ **Zatanna; release the spell on Wesker"**_ Aqualad tells her telepathically.

" _ **You can't be serious. We can save her"**_ Zatanna questions Aqualad's decision. Zatanna then looks to Rocket only to notice the vine around neck starts to slowly tighten its grip. With no choice, Zatanna uses her magic to make the chains wrapped around Wesker's wrists disappear.

" _A wise choice"_ Wesker says to Aqualad. Wesker heads to the entrance of the cavern that Excella came out of while his operatives who recovered head there as well. _"Wait"_ Aqualad says to Wesker who was about to make his exit stops.

" _Why us, why make clones of us"_ Aqualad asks Wesker.

" _My intention was not to clone you. My intention was to clone the Justice League"_ Wesker tells Aqualad.

" _Wait the League why"_ this time is Robin who asks.

" _I wanted to try something new besides creating Bio Organic Weapons"_ Wesker explains.

" _Bio what"_ is what Artemis and Kid Flash said at the same time.

" _A creature that is genetically modified using a type of mutagen to become killing machines."_ Wesker tells them.

" _So, you decided to do human cloning"_ Red Arrow said.

" _The first test subject was successful however, within minutes later; the human clone mutated and had no choice to put it down"_ Wesker tells Red.

" _And the clones behind you"_ Red Arrow asks. _"Successful ones thanks to the genomorph"_ Wesker says.

" _Is that why you were using the Light because of the genomorphs"_ Aqualad asks.

" _What about the creatures that attack Gotham"_ Robin asks.

" _A combination of a genomorph with DNA of a lizard, injected with a special virus"_ Wesker tells Robin.

" _That would explain the creatures being controlling telepathically"_ said Miss Martian.

" _Genomorphs just like the clones you see before you. As well as the creature that created them"_ Wesker explains.

" _You're planning to create creatures you can control telepathically"_ Robin says. _"So I can rule this planet and to become god"_ Wesker tells them.

The team becomes shock on what Wesker tells them about his plan. _"Destroy all life on Earth"_ Artemis said.

" _You're not going to get away with this. We will stop you"_ Aqualad tells Wesker.

" _Good luck with that, but you might want to deal with the Light first before going after me"_ Wesker tells Aqualad.

" _And why is that"_ Superboy ask as he glare at Wesker.

" _I have created another experiment the same I used to create the clones"_ Wesker tells Superboy.

" _And also I have been hearing about the Light forming another partnership with someone"_ Excella tells the team.

" _Another partnership, mind telling us who"_ Robin asks Excella. _"Sorry, I have no idea who"_ Excella responds.

" _You're lying"_ Superboy says. _"We wasted enough time here. Since you kept your word, will keep mine"_ Wesker tells the team who then looks to Excella. The regional director of TRICELL looks to the large vine that has Rocket as it slowly head towards Aqualad. Which then it slowly places the unconscious Rocket beside him.

" _Now with that, we will make leave"_ Wesker tells the team. Excella, the evil clones of the young heroes, Jack Krauser, and HUNK make their exit as they leave the cavern but Wesker being the last one stops and looks at the young heroes.

" _You should enjoy this world while you still can. Because I will destroy this planet with the Uroborus"_ Wesker says as he leaves.

" _Wait, what's Uroboros"_ Robin shouts at Wesker but it's too late, Wesker's gone. _"Now what"_ Zatanna asks.

" _We must inform Batman"_ Aqualad tells her.


	18. Final Chapter

**Mount Justice**

 **December 16, 22:01 EDT**

" _Uroboros, that's the unknown chemical we couldn't identify"_ Flash asks. _"That is what Wesker said"_ Robin tells him.

" _Telling us about everything his purpose of being partners with the Light and his plans"_ Aqualad said.

" _Do you have anything on this Albert Wesker"_ Superboy asks Batman.

" _No, apparently the information about Albert Wesker was from the Umbrella Archives. It was taken, but I did found something on Raccoon City"_ said Batman who everyone a newspaper article on Raccoon City which was destroyed due to virus outbreak cause by Umbrella.

" _Raccoon City, I've heard of that city"_ Kid Flash asks. _"Over 100,000 people died from the destruction"_ Robin tells KF.

" _Umbrella was also responsible for the outbreak. Which resulted residents in the city becoming infected"_ Batman said.

" _Who was in charge of Umbrella"_ Artemis asks.

" _Oswell E. Spencer, he was founder of the Umbrella Corperation before his company collapsed"_ Batman tells her.

" _Is there anything"_ M'gann asks.

" _That's pretty much it"_ Batman tells M'gann.

" _Albert Wesker knows more about Umbrella"_ Superboy said.

" _He must've done something to make sure no one will ever know about it "_ Robin tells Superboy.

" _We hardly know much about the employees that worked for Umbrella or the company its self"_ Red Arrow said.

" _We can't worry about that, right now we got to stop Wesker"_ Robin tells Red Arrow.

" _I'm afraid that's the League's main priority not yours"_ Batman tells Robin.

" _But Batman, Albert Wesker is planning to destroy the world"_ Aqualad says.

" _That's true Kaldur'ahm but there's something you and the team need to know something"_ Aquaman tells his protégé.

" _While you were all gone, this happen"_ Batman said as he heads to the computer.

" _This happened three days ago"_ Batman tells the team of young heroes. It's an airing of GBS News recorded yesterday.

" _ **Just over 48 hours ago, six individuals between the ages of 13 and 16 assaulted The B.S.A.A. Headquarters in West Africa."**_

" _They didn't"_ said Kid Flash who is shock. _"They did"_ Artemis says.

" _ **One of the six teenagers revealed that Batman sent them to deliver a message which resulted injuring several B.S.A.A. operatives including Sheva Alomar who was struck on the back with an arrow after rescuing B.S.A.A.'s leader Dan DeChant from being executed."**_

" _ **Right now they are at the local hospital expected to be okay. As of the right now the Justice League must report to the B.S.A.A. headquarters in the United Kingdom to explain their actions."**_

" _ **This is Cat Grant reporting from GBS News."**_

Batman presses the button to pause the recorded video. _"Why did the cheap knockoff attack the B.S.A.A. headquarters"_ Red Arrow asks.

" _The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is an organization to compact, prevent, and exterminate bio-terrorism"_ Batman tells him.

" _If the B.S.A.A. is after Albert Wesker; he had reason to send the doppelgangers to attack the headquarters in Africa"_ Aquaman says.

" _Now they think the Justice League and Wesker are allies"_ Aqualad said.

" _We're going have to go to the B.S.A.A. headquarters in London, to explain the situation and what's going on"_ Batman tells the team.

" _So wait what are we going to do"_ Kid Flash asks. _"Find out about what the Light stolen from Wesker"_ Robin tells KF.

" _What did Wesker said about it"_ Flash asks the team. _"The only thing Wesker told us that he created another human clone, but he didn't tell us anymore"_ Aqualad tells Flash.

" _No doubt about it the Light is going to use it as a weapon"_ said Superboy.

" _While the Justice League will go to the B.S.A.A. headquarters in London to explain what's going on, you will have to find out about what the Light stole from Wesker"_ Batman tells the team.

" _Batman"_ Superman's voice can be heard from the Dark Knight's earpiece. _"Superman, did you found the assault bomber"_ Batman asks Superman.

" _I found it alright, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It's completely destroyed, it look like it self destruct"_ Superman tells Batman over his earpiece.

" _They must've known we were tracking them"_ Batman says to Superman over earpiece.

" _Since they are clones of the team; they know about the Watchtower. They know all this time we were tracking them"_ Flash says.

" _And the fact that they know we would show up at Moscow to stop them"_ Batman says.

" _You do know they won't believe us"_ Flash tells Batman.

" _We're going to have to convince even if it means working alongside with the B.S.A.A."_ Batman says.

 **Infinity Island**

 **December 16, 22:57 ECT**

Members of the Light consisting of Vandal Savage and Ra's al Ghul are in the sub-level of the island headquarters where the Lazarus Pit is located. Two chains can be seen hanging on the ceiling.

" _I hope this works. The Lazarus Pit has never been used on people that were dead for over six months"_ Savage says to Ra's.

" _We should thank Excella for preserving their bodies in the pods. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to use the pit at all"_ Ra's tells Savage.

" _Okay it's been ten minutes lift the pods from the pool"_ Savage tells Ra's. Ra's gives the signal to the four Shadow agents as they use the large cranks to lift the two pods that as submerged in the Lazarus Pit.

The two pods are then placed next to Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage. _"You should know that the effect of the Lazarus Pit will cause them to insane but it's only temporary"_ Ra's tells Savage.

" _I'm well aware of the side effect of the Lazarus Pit"_ Savage says. The two Shadow agents open the pods as they look at the opening only to see that both Psimon and Queen Bee are not responsive.

" _It didn't work"_ said a disappointed Vandal Savage. _"So what do we do with them Great One"_ one of the Shadow agents asks Ra's. Suddenly; Psimon's eyes open and begins tackling one of the Shadow agents, choking him. The two Shadow agents attempts to intervene but Queen Bee's eyes open and tackles the other agent doing the same thing as Psimon.

" _Quickly subdue them"_ Ra's shouts. More Shadow agents show up to pinned down both Psimon and Queen Bee who are temporary insane due the side effect of the Lazarus Pit. Two of them quickly sedate them as they inject them with anesthesia which quickly buts them to sleep.

" _Hmm, I guess I was wrong"_ said Savage.

" _We need to tell them what's going on once they wake up"_ Ra's tells Savage.

While the Shadow agents take Psimon and Queen Bee away so they can rest, Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage head to the pod that they stole from Wesker. _"Now what to do with this one"_ Ra's asks.

Vandal Savage wipes the small window of the pod and it shows a female teenager with medium skin, and long black hair and her eyes are closed. _"I will allow you to train her. Make her into an assassin. Then she will become one with the Light"_ Savage tells Ra's.

Six Months Later

 **B.S.A.A. Headquarters**

 **June 16, 16:00 UTC**

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine enter the main office of the North American Branch where they meet the B.S.A.A. advisor Clive R. O'Brian. _"Chris, Jill; you're here. We've received an anonymous tip on the whereabouts of Oswell Spencer. He's located at his estate. Here are the coordinates"_ Clive tells them as he hands the information to Chris.

" _Time to bring him in"_ Clive says.

 **I will be doing another crossover story of Young Justice/Resident Evil entitled Young Justice - Endgame**


End file.
